Cuando Loki conoció su peor pesadilla
by NatLaufey
Summary: Loki pretende venganza, pero para llevarla a cabo primero debe superar dos barreras: los calabozos de Asgard donde se encuentra cautivo, y una persona mortal que le traerá mas de un problema... -summary extenso en el cap-
1. Mischief managed

_Loki pretende venganza, pero para llevarla a cabo primero debe saltar un escollo: los calabozos de Asgard donde se encuentra cautivo. Bajo la morada y vigilancia de Odín no le será tarea sencilla, si es que lograra fugarse. Y una vez hecha la fuga; ¿A dónde ir? ¿Con quien contactar para aliar fuerzas contra su hermano y su padre?._

_Todo lo que pretende podría ser así, y más… si no fuera por un pequeño detalle que el Dios de las travesuras jamás tuvo en cuenta:_el Destino_, y las personas que el tramposo azar procurara cruzar en su camino._

Tras el juicio impartido por Odín se hallaba ahora en los calabozos de Asgard, esperando el castigo que el Padre del todo sentencio.

Los barrotes gruesos e inviolables de su celda casi se mofaban de él, de su patética situación en cautiverio. Todos se burlaban de él. Pudo sentir sus miradas hilarantes, jactanciosas sobre él, juzgándole, regocijándose por que al fin el 'hijo raro de Odín' había recibido su merecido.

Por que eso es lo que pensaban de él. Así lo habían tratado, y no como a un igual a ellos, y con el respeto que merecía por ser el hijo de Odín… No con el respeto que siempre tenían con Thor. La mirada esmeralda de Loki se ensombreció al recordar años de ser tratado como el hermano de Thor, años de su infancia no siendo mas que la sombra enalteciente de su hermano mayor. Thor jamás dejaba que la gente opinara mal de él, pero no podía controlarlo todo, el no podía estar en todas partes, y la gente hablaba. Siempre hablaba. Y se podría decir que él, Loki, debería estar agradecido con su hermano, ¿no es así? Por defenderlo cuanto pudiera, incluso cuando él se la pasaba haciendo de las suyas en Asgard, ganándose el apodo de _Dios de las travesuras_. Pero no era así. Nada mas alejado de lo que sentía; conocía el papel que jugaba Thor. Defendiendo al 'hijo de Odín raro y menos agraciado' se ganaba más aun la admiración y el afecto de los Asgardianos. Incluso su propio padre, Odín, prefería a Thor.

-'Su hijito predilecto'- murmuro para si lleno de rencor. Parecía no importarle al _Padre del todo_ que su queridísimo Thor no contara con un cerebro. Quizás si contara con uno, todos tenían uno después de todo, pero el Thor era equitativo al de un _Bilgesnipe_. De repente soltó una pequeña carcajada. El podía reír incluso cuando no se esperaba encontrar gracia alguna en su actual situación. No le sorprendía, sopeso, que lo etiquetaran como _extraño_toda su vida.

Un bicho de color verde metálico salio de un pequeño hueco echo en una esquina de una pared y comenzó a avanzar en su dirección.

Loki torció los labios en una leve sonrisa mientras imaginaba la cara de su hermano en ese pequeñito insecto insignificante, y su pie se alzo dispuesto a terminar con su existencia, sintiendo una satisfacción instantánea recorriéndole el pecho…

Pero entonces algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza, y su pie comenzó a decender muy lentamente, a medida que procesaba lo recién ideado; ese insecto podría ser **él**.

Podría ser la puerta a su escape del calabozo y de "las consecuencias por sus actos", porque si bien Odín le había quitado poder para prevenir que lograra fugarse de la prisión en las mazmorras, su _adorado_ padre adoptivo no le había quitado todo su poder. Todavía podría hacer un esfuerzo y concentrar el poder en su interior y…

Lo hizo. Y entonces ya no era Loki, el hijo de Odín encancelado, humillado. Ahora era un insignificante insecto verde que no podría dañar si quiera a… otro insecto.

Pero así debía ser. Esa apariencia le daría salida de aquí.

Lo que restaba era pensar a donde podría ir. Y como.

En cuanto al insecto, ahora tenía su propia apariencia.

"_Goza, criatura insignificante, goza mientras puedas tener la apariencia de un Dios'_" se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba al ahora Loki ocupando su posición en la litera, con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Había pensado también en eso; el insecto no sabría hablar, y tampoco tendría cabeza alguna para actuar. Simplemente se dejaría llevar cuando los guardias (y su propio hermano, seguramente) lo vinieran a buscar para llevar a cabo su castigo.

Loki sabía lo que Odín le depararía. Seria desterrado. Así como lo fue su hermano alguna vez, aunque él no correría con la misma suerte para volver a ser admitido en Asgard.

Desterrado y sin sus poderes. No había cosa mas terrible que esa, y por eso es que no lo permitiría. Jamás terminaría así, no mientras pueda hacer algo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero el sol ya se había ocultado por completo cuando hoyo las fuertes pisadas de los guardias en el pasillo. Diviso a Thor en la delantera.

Su hora había llegado.

"_La hora de mi pobre amigo"_ Reflexiono con picardía mientras le echaba una ultima mirada a su otro yo, que había permanecido inmutable todo el tiempo.

Thor y dos guardias escoltándolo ya estaban de pie frente a su celda.

-Loki, es hora- Hablo el Dios del trueno con una clara nota de pena en la voz.

Como el aludido no dio respuesta alguna (lucia perdido en sus propios pensamientos, medito Thor), su hermano indico con un gesto a los guardias para que entrasen y lo llevaran.

En el momento en que los guardias entraban y tomaban uno de cada lado al falso Loki y Thor daba un paso adelante para examinar a su hermano, que actuaba extrañamente apático, el insecto que ahora él era movió sus patas cuan rápido pudo hasta la bota derecha de su hermano, y comenzó a trepar por detrás. Cuando se aseguro estar dentro del borde de la bota, permaneció así, expectante. Listo para su siguiente movimiento. Saldría de Asgard así tuviera que vivir en esa bota calurosa por semanas.

Lo que Loki escucho a continuación hizo que su mente se regodeara; Thor había intercambiado unas palabras con los guardias cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de Thor y a la suya. Su hermano mayor había ordenado que mantuviesen a su hermano en su habitación hasta que él volviese.

Thor daría un paseo (o lo que fuera que vaya a hacer, no logro oírle) _fuera_del castillo. Con suerte fuera de Asgard. Lu oportunidad de huir del destino que su propio padre le impondría había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Le quedaba solo media hora y podría irse de una vez a casa. Tomo la taza de café expreso que Javier, un compañero, le había preparado, ya en la mitad, y se bebió todo lo que le quedaba. Su cuerpo sentía la fatiga del día y su mente se lo recordaba cada minuto.

"_Debo descansar o moriré antes de poder llegar a mañana"_se decía frotándose las sienes.

_BIP BIP BIP_; su reloj pulsera comenzó a sonar. Era la alarma del día laboral finalizado (la había colocado previsoramente en el mediodía, pensando que era factible que cayera dormida sobre la mesada mas tarde), y pese al sobresalto podía asegurar que era el sonido mas glorioso que escucho en todo el día. Suspiro aliviada y abandono de un brinco el asiento junto a la barra del restorán que ocupaba siempre un rato antes de que cerrara (si no se trataba de uno de esos días cargaos en clientes), tomo su abrigo y cartera colgados en el perchero, saludo a su compañeros y salio.

-Te he extrañado tanto- Murmuro al ver su auto en el estacionamiento, a una cuadra de su lugar de trabajo. No era un lujo ciertamente, nadie pensaría eso de un modelo tan compacto y poco atractivo como opinaron la mayoría de sus compañeros la primera vez que la vieron llegar en su nuevo Ford-Ka azabache**.**Pero ella lo estimaba mucho, lo había conseguido en buen precio y le parecía acogedor. Sintió alivio al llegar hasta él, la fatiga y urgencia de llegar a su acogedor hogar, quitarse la ropa formal de oficina, ponerse el camisón y…

_PIIIIIIIIIIP!_ El claxon de su automóvil sonó estridentemente, llevándola al segundo sobresalto en este calamitoso día. _(N/A: como suena una bocina?)_ Al parecer se había adormilado sobre el volante. Por suerte no mientras manejaba, cavilo mientras se desperezaba dentro del auto. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y se quito cuanto agotamiento pudo fregándoselo.

Se soltó el cabello que prolijamente siempre llevaba en una trenza para el trabajo, bajo la ventanilla a su lado y arranco, aceptando gratamente la brisa nocturna suave (aunque fría) que le acaricio el rostro.

Amaba manejar, siempre le relajaba. Pese a que en esta oportunidad presentía que no seria así debido al dolor que comenzaba a punzar en las cuencas de sus ojos.

Thor caminaba sobre lo que quedaba del puente _Bifrost_, que ya no emitía el flujo mágico colorido característico. Solo era una brecha de colores apagados.

Loki, seguro dentro de una de las botas de su hermano, aguardaba expectante el destino que tomaría su hermano mayor. Sea donde fuere en cualquier lugar estaría mejor que aquí.

-Heimdall, viejo amigo. Sabes que hacer- Hablo el Dios del trueno al llegar a la posición del Guardián de Asgard.

El moreno asintió, levanto su cetro y dibujo un cuadrado en el aire; una luz blanquecina radiante se elevo sobre la figura del hijo de Odín, capturándolo dentro.

Lo siguiente que Loki-insecto supo es que nuevamente caminaban. O Thor lo hacia, mejor dicho.

"_A donde te diriges, Thor…_" medito intrigado. Repentinamente le asalto la necesidad de saber donde estaban, y dentro de la bota no lograba oír nada.

El momento de salir era ahora.

Comenzó a trepar con cuidado de no dañar su actual frágil cuerpo, y pronto una corriente de aire frío en su dirección por poco no lo arroja despedido desde el borde superior del calzado. Descubrió que tenia alas bajo el caparazón verduzco y las desplegó para aterrizar lo mejor que pudiera en la hierva pisoteada que el paso de su hermano dejo.

Cuando se hallo sobre el suelo escarchado, Loki espero a que su hermano tomara una distancia considerable. A continuación, volvió a su forma normal.

Aun estaba agachado, encorvado, pero al ver que Thor no lograría verlo entre la vegetación y el cobijo que le proporcionaban las tinieblas de la noche sin estrellas, Loki se enderezo y observo a su alrededor. Y no fue necesaria una inspección detallista…

Frunció el seño al instante; sabia donde estaba. Estaba en _Midgard_, La Tierra.

Reconoció las burdas estructuras que solían llamar "edificios" alzándose a lo lejos, luces ficticias iluminando caminos, bancas, arbustos. Donde él se encontraba la oscuridad se cernía, afortunadamente su hermano había escogido un lugar discreto donde aparecer, rodeado de vegetación.

Ahora podía verlo avanzar, alejándose cada vez más de él, yendo hacia las construcciones. Loki no tenía los mejores recuerdos de este planeta exactamente.

-De todos los lugares del Universo, _hermanito_…-gruño con desprecio, ladeando el rostro negativamente- has venido a este-.

Entonces se pregunto _por qué_. ¿Por qué Thor volvería a la Tierra? ¿Por qué justo en este momento, en el momento en que su hermano seria condenado? Thor jamás se perdería una humillación así, pensó con rabia.

Ya que no tenia a donde ir, y pensando que quizás lo que Thor haya venido a hacer aquí lo podría perjudicar de alguna manera, decidió seguirlo.

Se hallaba lejos, pero podía alcanzarlo.

El hecho de que llevaban atuendos distintos a lo que los humanos solían usar definitivamente llamaría la atención. Su hermano debería tener asuntos muy urgentes para aparecerse así…

Decididamente debería averiguar que tramaba.

Thor transitaba ahora en los caminos de lo que parecía ser un parque que aun Loki no identificaba (tampoco es que pudiera, la ultima vez que estuvo en la Tierra no había venido precisamente de visita), pero afortunadamente se hallaba desierto hasta donde lograba escrutar a medida que avanzaba. Los vigorosos árboles le ayudaban a ocultarse mientras seguía a Thor, el gélido viento nocturno los hacia mecer cada tanto. Comenzaba a hartarse y sentir la piel de su cuello expuesta congelarse cuando lo vio detenerse cerca de un poste de luz.

-¿Qué esperas?- Murmuro Loki detrás del árbol que le servia como escondite. Thor llevaba parado allí, al lado del poste un buen rato. Esperaba a alguien. Alguien que le traería algo importante, alguien que le daría algún dato sobre algo, alguien que le entregaría…

Sus cejas se arquearon al divisar que su hermano visto por fin a quien esperaba.

Loki estiro el cuello y se asomo un poco más.

Casi soltó una risotada burlona al ver la patética escenita que su hermano y la chica humana por la cual decía haber "cambiado" se abrazaban fervientemente.

-Sentimentalismo- Expreso frunciendo la nariz como si hubiese olido algo pútrido. ¿Por esa nimia criatura terrestre Thor abandono Asgard repentinamente, y antes de su castigo?

Saciada su curiosidad, y sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que su hermano no había venido a perjudicarle, decidió que era el momento de decir adiós.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Thor. Y será tu fin. El fin de todo Asgard- Pronuncio dando una ultima mirada a su hermano, que ahora acariciaba el rostro de la mujer. –Patético- Murmuro mientras le daba la espalda y decidía que camino tomar.

Debería conseguir un lugar donde descansar y cobijarse, comenzaba a no sentir las manos ni la nariz. Realmente hacia frío, y si bien era un Dios, en _Midgard_ su cuerpo se tornaba mas… humano, suponía. O quizás sea el hecho de que no contaba con todo su poder gracias a Odín.

Comenzó a transitar por un camino que lo llevaba fuera del parque, a la ciudad. Negociosos, edificios, trafico. Detestaba el bullicio de La Tierra. Como detestaba las miradas burlonas y risas de los grupejos de muchachos que rondaban (alcoholizados) por la acera de enfrente y lo señalaban riendo. Debía cambiarse el atuendo Asgardiano cuanto antes o llamaría la atención de indeseados. Apretar los puños contra el cuerpo para no alzar un dedo y freírlos a todos, de lo contrario se toparía con la autoridad terrestre, que a su vez llamaría a la ridícula gente de SHIELD. Y ellos traerían a los patéticos "Vengadores". Y ellos a Thor. Y Thor lo llevaría con Odín..,

"_¿Qué ocurre amigo, no recuerdas donde quedaba la fiesta de disfraces?" –_le grito uno de los jóvenes que se reían enfrente.

Eso era todo. El maldito mocoso insolente se había condenado solo, resolvió Loki mientras apretaba el ceño y detenía su caminar hacia ningún lado definido. Cruzaría y le enseñaría quien era el "disfrazado"…

La tranquilidad de la noche solo podía incrementar su estado somnoliento. Un bostezo prolongado se escapo de sus labios, la vista se le humedeció un segundo, su mano derecha abandono el volante para barrer las lagrimas de cansancio y todo sucedió en un segundo...

Había chocado contra algo, más bien, algo en el camino fue chocado por ella.


	2. Un completo lunático

_**Hola :) volvi con otro cap, que espero les guste mas o tanto como el anterior. Perdon por la tardanza, es que no lo terminaba mas xD. Las frases entre paréntesis son pensamientos. solo eso. a leer!. y dejen reviews para saber que opinan. **_

* * *

Resulto ser muy extraño; durante una fracción de segundo, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas recordándole aquella vez que el _monstruo verde_ alias "Hulk" lo había… zamarreado cual muñeco de trapo. Y humillado.

Loki abrió los ojos y se encontró desparramado sobre la calle, con dolores en tantos lugares que ni siquiera podía comenzar a enumerarlos. ¿Cuando demonios fue que su cuerpo se volvió tan magullado y débil? ¡Él era un Dios!

-¡Por favor, por favor dime que no estas…!-

Hoyo una voz clara ahora, una voz que antes solo percibía como un murmullo lejano, una voz que penetraba en sus sesos como si fuera un picahielos.

Cada sonido hacia que su mente se retorciera de dolor. ¿Acaso estaban torturándolo? ¿Thor lo había encontrado y ahora utilizaba métodos de tortura sobre él como castigo por haber huido?

-Deten…te- Alcanzo a murmurar, intentando alzar sus manos para apretarse la cabeza hasta que todo el bullicio a su alrededor se silenciara, hasta que el dolor pasara de alguna forma. Su hermano estaba siendo muy cruel. O quizás había entendido finalmente cuales y _como_ debían ser las reglas del juego…

Pero no se oía como la voz de su hermano. Parecía ser… ¿una mujer?

Noto aterrado que se le nublaba la vista: no supo exactamente de que parte pero sangraba, y ahora caía por su rostro.

La muchacha, agachada al lado del hombre (que aparentemente venia o iba a una fiesta de disfraces, por su atuendo) que acababa de atropellar, respiro aliviada al escucharle. Por lo menos no estaba muerto.

La personas que se habían agrupado cerca de ellos murmuraban, parecían mas curiosas que preocupadas.

-Llamare a una ambulancia, no te muevas, solo…

De repente Loki se estremeció. Una oleada de viento le había atravesado por el cuerpo, y por alguna razón ahora si podía sentirlo mucho más que antes, cuando había arribado en este apestoso planeta. ¿Había dicho ambulancia? Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que lo secuestren y lo lleven a esos extraños lugares que los humanos llamaban "hospitales". Debía encontrar alguna forma de que ella lo llevara a su morada, la cual le serviría de cobijo hasta el amanecer.

Ella noto que temblaba y el pánico la invadió. Debía actuar rápido, quizás estaba muy mal herido… Y todo era su culpa.

Acerco una mano a su frente para tomarle la temperatura y luego comprobó su pulso. Si le daba fiebre era signo de infección, y la infección podía denotar algo peor…

Su pulso estaba bien, aun.

Saco su celular del bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros donde siempre lo tenía y cuando se disponía a teclear en la pantalla el número de emergencias, sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca.

-No…te atrevas. Solo… llévame a… tu morada- Hablo con cierta dificultad el herido, que por lo que noto le costaba hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo, y que de momento a otro estaba apoyado sobre su antebrazo derecho.

La joven se sorprendió y nuevamente una oleada de alivio la invadió. No estaba tan mal herido como creía si podía enderezarse aunque sea un poco. Aunque, por la mueca de dolor al hablar y la dificultad que denotaba su torso al respirar, seguramente tendría una costilla rota.

-Necesitas atención, casi no puedes moverte y debo llamar para que vengan y te trasladen…-

El agarre en su muñeca se intensifico, haciéndole doler.

-Ambulancia…no, llévame tu- Loki le clavo la mirada de tal manera que la humana se removió incomoda. Había logrado lo que pretendía; incluso herido podía ser intimidante.

Ella suspiro. –Esta bien, te llevare- Acepto finalmente. El hombre la soltó de inmediato, como si hubiera puesto la mano sobre algo sucio, y la deposito sobre su torso, haciendo otra leve mueca de dolor.

La joven opto por no contradecirle, en su estado podría empeorar todo si el hombre se volvía irritado. O más de lo que parecía estar. Y todo era su culpa, por supuesto.

Pidió a uno de los que husmeaban cerca que le ayudaran a llevarlo dentro de su auto.

-Con cuidado- Advirtió ella al muchacho que tomaba por los hombros a Loki. Se acerco rápidamente y abrió la puerta delantera de su auto. Noto que debería echar el asiento hacia atrás; era un hombre alto.

El muchacho lo sentó y ella le subió las botas sobre el piso de su auto. Por fortuna, el malherido no se había quejado en ningún momento.

Agradeció al muchacho y cerro la puerta. Noto, mientras caminaba delante de su auto para ocupar el asiento de manejante, que él la seguía con la vista.

Al entrar en el auto le hecho una mirada. Su semblante estaba algo verde-pálido ahora.

-Bueno, te llevare al hospital y…

-Y luego a… tu morada-

Loki debió resignarse a la idea de que ella lo llevaría al hospital de cualquier manera, y si discutía sobre eso no podría hacer que le lleve a su vivienda. Además, quizás si necesitaba algo que le solucione el fastidioso problema del dolor en todo el torso.

Ella volvió el rostro hacia él. ¿A su morada? ¿A caso mal herido y arroyado como estaba intentaba coquetearle?

-Te llevare a la tuya- Replico volviendo la vista al camino para arrancar. No le gustaba sentirse observada como se sentía, como tampoco le gustaban esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Había incluso… maldad en ellos.

"_¿Maldad? ¿Quien demonios eres, Sherlock Holmes?"_ le reprendió su conciencia. Después de todo, ella lo había atropellado, _él_ era la victima aquí, y ¿ella se daba el lujo de sacar hipótesis sobre su persona en base a una mirada?

Por otro lado no es que ella estuviera conduciendo por la acera, él se le había cruzado de sopetón por el camino y… bueno, el hecho es que lo había atropellado, y el peatón siempre tiene la razón ante la ley.

Lo hoyo resoplar.

-Escúchame… mujer, debes llevarme… contigo. Estas en deuda conmigo-

Y tenía razón. Ella lo sabia, y de echo sentía que así era. Él podía incluso denunciarla, seguramente lo haría y era lo que correspondía…

-Oye, créeme que siento mucho el haberte… atropellado, pero ¿por qué quieres ir a mi casa? te llevare al hospital y luego te llevare a tu casa si todo esta bien hoy y te dejan ir…

-NO- Exclamo él de repente, haciéndola sobresaltar y desviar la vista del camino un momento. No debía volver a sacar los ojos de la calle, así fue como ocurrió el incidente de esta noche.

Loki tomo aire, el haber alzado la voz le había arrancado un dolor en las costillas nada agradable. –No puedo…volver a mi casa. Llévame a… la tuya- Con esta mentira debía aceptar. De otra forma debería ser más…agresivo, y no le convenía puesto que la necesitaba. Necesitaba un sitio donde alojarse, así como también alimento y una ducha.

Ella soltó un hondo respiro. Noto que apretaba las manos sobre el volante, y por el rabillo del ojo la vio hacer un movimiento con su garganta, como si tragara, como si estuviera nerviosa por algo… ¿Qué podía estar tramando esta humana?

En el momento en que iba a poner en efecto la fase 2- modo persuasión agresiva, ella hablo:

-Te llevare a mi departamento si no haces ninguna denuncia…-

Loki alzo ambas cejas, sumamente asombrado. Lo estaba chantajeando. Una nimia, inútil humana pretendía chantajearlo. Tan moralistas se habían mostrado la última vez que él había estado aquí, y esa mujer mortal lo extorsionaba…

Pese a todo lo encontró divertido, y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Ella lo espió por el rabillo del ojo; ¿sonreía? ¿Cómo es que ese hombre sonreía después de oírle chantajearlo? Definitivamente se encontraba en presencia de un completo lunático. Justo cuando la tensión se incrementaba a niveles dolorosos en ella, él hablo:

-Esta bien- Dijo simplemente, como si no acabara de pedirle que no denunciara a quien le había arroyado y posiblemente quebrado el costillar completo. Bueno, no, si no ni siquiera podría respirar sin aullar de sufrimiento.

No esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco sabría como lidiar con la contraria a esa positiva contestación. Solo había actuado impulsivamente, como rara vez hacia. Supuso que movida por el gran afecto que tenia por su auto, teniendo en cuenta que era su más cara adquisición y cuanto le había costado llegar a comprarlo. Si él la denunciaría, debería venderlo para pagarle una remuneración por los daños hechos, así como también le quitarían la licencia…

No podía si quiera imaginar tamaño malestar.

Por ende ¿albergaría a un extraño para salvar su consentido Ford-ka?

Si, lo haría.

El hombre se había limpiado la sangre que manchaba parte de su rostro con el puño. Ella lamento no tener algún pañuelo o trapo en el auto para ofrecerle.

-Soy Leia, a propósito- Dijo de repente. Por lo menos debía saber a quien llevaría dentro de su hogar.

Él la miro de reojo, y volvió la cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana.

-Loki-

El extraño-lunático, cuyo nombre por lo menos ahora sabía, permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto, que solo fueron un par de cuadras más. No estaba lejos el hospital de Harlem, por fortuna.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Leia apagando el motor. Él solo miraba por la ventana con una expresión de irritación y cansancio. No lo culpaba. Ella quizás no estaba irritada, pero si cansada.

Salio del auto y camino delante para llegar hasta la compuerta del lado de Loki.

Debía ayudarle a bajar. O quizás llamar enfermeros.

-Te ayudare, ven- Musito al tirar de la manija y abrir. Pero él alzo una mano.

-Puedo solo…-

El poner un pie fuera del auto le genero más muecas e incluso le robo un quejido. Ella suspiro y la vio menear el rostro.

-Déjame- Se inclinó un poco y acerco su hombro para que él le pasara el brazo.

Loki se hizo hacia atrás al principio, no quería ni necesitaba su ayuda. Él era un Dios, ninguna terrícola debería osar compadecerse de él.

Pero, finalmente, opto por aceptar. Cuanto antes terminara con este asunto estúpido del hospital mejor.

Se sujeto a ella y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, a unos metros de donde habían estacionado. La mayoría de la fuerza debía hacerla él, no obstante, ella le llegaba hasta la barbilla y era mas pequeña.

Pero realmente podía sentir que hacia un esfuerzo mayor sosteniéndolo cuanto podía. Iban lentamente pues cada paso le generaba una puntada en el abdomen.

¿Cuándo había terminado así? Atropellado, casi sin poder, solo en un planeta que despreciaba y con seres inferiores. Demasiados inferiores. Las hormigas le resultaban más poderosas y sabias que estos humanos.

"_Calma Loki. Ten paciencia. Todo será mejor en la mañana. Y todo saldrá como tu esperas al final"_ le hablo una vocecita en su mente. Así debía ser, debía actuar con cautela y calma, debía ser astuto y planear. Nada debía ser tan precipitado como la última vez…

Tendría a todos los bastardos de este maldito planeta comiendo de su mano, arrodillados, inclinados ante su majestuosidad y poder. Pero, por sobre todo, tendría a Thor y Odín _de rodillas_.

Una repentina sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Soltó Leia, que había captado ese cambio en su expresión irritada, y la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común. No tenía porque saber que demonios pensaba aquel lunático. Por que era un lunático, claramente; ¿Cómo podía sonreír estando hecho polvo?

Loki alzo el ceño, su expresión nuevamente irritada. ¿Qué diablos le importaba? Esa mujer era una entrometida.

Leia frunció el ceño. Quizás no debió meterse, pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan descortés.

En las puertas del hospital dos enfermeros que pasaban casualmente por la vista salieron a su encuentro.

Tomaron a Loki, que atravesó a Leia con sus ojos verdes mientras lo llevaban. Ella asintió, haciéndole ver que iría tras de él, que no huiría como pensaba. No era tan vil, aunque él probablemente pensara lo contrario.

Lo depositaron en una cama, sentado, en un cuarto cercano y le indicaron a la joven que un medico vendría en unos instantes, y que ella debería llenar un formulario. Leia tomo unas hojas de una pila que había sobre una mesita a su lado, aquel era el formulario. Mientras partían Loki los hoyo reír por lo bajo. _"Malditos humanos, son tan ineptos que jamás han visto a alguien vestido de forma tan… imponente"._

Noto que Loki observaba el cuarto con desconfianza y desprecio. ¿Acaso jamás había estado en un hospital? O quizás estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de hospitales, de mayor categoría…

Meneo el rostro y volvió la vista hacia el papel que debía llenar. _"Niño rico"._

-Necesito tu nombre completo- Le dijo sin apartar la vista de las preguntas. Tomo una lapicera, también de la mesita.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Le espeto él.

-Claro, pero "Loki" no es un nombre completo- Replico ella haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Loki le observo ceñudo. ¿Nombre completo?

-Loki… Laufey_son_- Dijo finalmente, quizás eso le serviría como "nombre completo".

-Así que _Laufeyson_ es tu apellido-

Ho, a eso se refería con 'nombre completo', supuso. Loki asintió.

No le gustaban tantas preguntas, y no respondería a más.

Pero, por otro lado, si quería algunas respuestas. Debía averiguar quien era esta mujer. Mientras mas averiguara, mejor podría manipularla. Quizás podría convertirse en su esclava personal, su guía en este planeta mayormente desconocido para él. Si, ella podría serle de mucha utilidad…

-Dime tu apellido- Exigió.

Ella alzo la vista. Le observaba con una expresión suspicaz. Esta bien, quizás debería ser más… _amable_. Para dejar todo en buenos términos. No podría utilizar sus poderes contra ella en este estado. Además llamaría la atención.

-Te he dicho el mío ¿no?- Agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debías hacerlo, debo anotar tus datos en el formulario. Soy Leia Lerman- Contesto volviendo la vista al papel. -¿Edad?-

¿Datos? No quería darle sus datos. No quería quedar asentado en ningún "formulario". Le sonaba sospechosamente perjudicial.

Leia resoplo.

-Solo contéstame, será más rápido para ambos si le entrego esto a la recepcionista. Sospecho que esperan a que lo entregue para mandar a alguien-

Bueno, si así mandarían al tal "medico" y así poder salir de este apestoso lugar (olía raro, no le agradaba)…

-27. Tengo 27. Y tu edad es…?-

Leia volvió a mirarle, con una expresión desconfiada esta vez. Dudo, pero respondió. Si así él le respondería…

-24. ¿Domicilio?-

Esta vez se le complicaría una respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Asgard no estaba entre las opciones. Aunque... Seguramente su ignorancia no le permitiría saber exactamente donde era.

-Asgard- Murmuro.

-¿Disculpa?- Replico ella.

Loki se aclaro la garganta. –Soy de Asgard-

-Es… ¿algún lugar en Europa?-

Loki contuvo una sonrisa. _"Humanos predecibles"_. Asintió.

Leia, aun con duda en su rostro, anoto su procedencia. Alzo la vista, con los labios entreabiertos, y hablo luego de una pausa.

-¿Cerca de Rusia?-

-Si. Muy cerca- Respondió Loki mirándole a los ojos. No era el _Dios del engaño_ por nada.

-Yo soy de Harlem, de aquí- Hablo ella antes de que él si quiera preguntara. –Crecí en… otro lado, pero me mude aquí al cumplir 20-

Leia agacho la mirada. _"¿Por qué demonios le cuento la historia de mi vida? Imbécil"_.

'Si a sufrido un accidente, indíquelo' bien, ella podría responder esta sola…

-¿Alergias?-

Él le miro con el ceño en alto. Leia se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí lo preguntan-

Justo cuando él se disponía a responderle que no tenía "alergias" (sin tener menor idea de que podría ser), un hombre con delantal blanco y anteojos cuadrados entro en el cuarto.

-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Hiddleston- Ofreció su mano a Leia, y esta le dio un apretón. Hecho una mirada curiosa sobre el atuendo de Loki.

-Leia Lerman. Él es Loki Laufeyson, es mi…- intercambio una rápida mirada con Loki en aquella pausa- amigo, y lo he…

-He sufrido un accidente lamentable- Hablo Loki por encima, meneando el rostro con fingido lamento. –Resulta que estaba cruzando la calle y un… _descuidado_ conductor me atropello. Por suerte mi _amiga_ Leia pasaba por allí y me trajo hasta aquí, doctor-

Leia no podía creer lo que hoyo. No supo que se había tildado mirándolo hasta oír la voz del doctor;

-¿Han hecho la denuncia?-

-Cuando salgamos de aquí. Usted sabe, la salud es lo primero- Respondió Loki una vez mas. Leia seguía sin habla. El medico asintió solemnemente.

De repente, Loki sintió una gran punción hiriente en el costado derecho, y soltó un quejido. Era la mas fuerte que había sentido, y debió sostenerse para apaciguar el dolor.

El medico se acerco a él rápidamente, y le indico que se recostara.

Leia había abandonado el asiento cercano a la cama y se paro al lado de Loki, al otro lado para darle espacio al medico.

Loki cruzo una mirada con ella; ¿lucia preocupada? Repentinamente su "amiga" lucia preocupada. Sonrió a sus adentros. No le seria difícil manipular a Leia Lerman. Después de todo, era una humana débil, sentimental, y corriente como los demás.

Debió permitir que el medico procediera y lo revisara. Soltó algunos quejidos mientras punzaba en sus costados, pero por fortuna ya no sangraba como antes.

El medico apretó un botón de un aparato al lado de la cama y camino dispuesto a irse.

-Tiene dos costillas rotas. Y deberán darle sutura a esa herida en el nacimiento de su frente. Pero, por suerte, no ha sufrido daños mayores. En uno o dos días podrá irse-

-¡¿Dos días?- Exclamo Loki enderezándose de sopetón, enfurecido. Leia se había sobresaltado nuevamente.

-Así es. Señor Laufeyson, necesita algunas atenciones. Una enfermera vendrá en unos minutos. Señorita Lerman- Se despidió el medico tendiéndole nuevamente la mano, y salio del cuarto.

-No voy a quedarme dos días aquí. Nos vamos- Le indico a Leia mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, lo cual solo le genero mucho dolor, y lo hizo flaquear. Por fortuna la joven estuvo frente a él en dos zancadas y lo sostuvo, sentándolo nuevamente.

-No iremos a ningún lado hasta que te curen. No te quedaras aquí, haré que te firmen el alta voluntaria, solo cálmate quieres- Le espeto antes de que pudiera volver a quejarse.

Loki resoplo, pero no objeto más. No tenia opción, debía esperar.

Leia tomo asiento nuevamente en el banco bajo la ventana en el cuarto.

Loki la observo; algo ocultaba. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto sonando mas crispado de lo que pretendía.

Ella alzo la vista de sus manos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Loki inquiriéndola.

Despego los labios, pero nada dijo. Miro su pálido rostro un instante. Lucia peor que antes. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban en aquella palidez como dos lámparas en la oscuridad. Volvió a mirarlo y musito;

-Gracias…por no delatarme-

Loki no esperaba eso. No esperaba un…agradecimiento. De hecho, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que alguien no le decía "_gracias_" por algo que él hubiera hecho. Una sensación incómodamente _calida_ le embargó en un principio. Se sentía halagado. Incluso… ¿útil?

Pero entonces una voz oscura en lo profundo de su cabeza le susurró… "_Débil._"

Su expresión muto en un segundo; Él no era débil. Jamás lo seria. Él no era un imbécil _sentimental_ como su hermano, como su padre, como todo maldito Asgard. Él estaba aquí por una razón, porque así estaba escrito en su destino: **vengarse**. Vengarse de todos. Vengarse y gobernarlos a todos. A todo Asgard, y, porque no, a todo _Midgard_. Y esa mujer solo podía serle útil por ahora. Porque eso era, nada más que una mortal. Una esclava. Seria _su_ esclava, aunque ni ella misma lo supiera, aunque no debiera usar la fuerza contra ella… todavía. La manipularía. Manipularía su mente, como siempre había hecho con quien pretendía. Era más divertido y excitante para él, además, de este modo que usando la mediocre _fuerza bruta_, como su hermano, el sin-cerebro.

-Es parte del trato, si mal no recuerdo- Se limito a decir indiferente.

Leia suavizó la media sonrisa que se había formulado en su rostro. Él tenía razón. _"Tonta Leia. Todavía creíste que…"_

Aunque por un momento casi, juro, _casi_ lo había visto sonreír…

Leia se puso de pie.

-Iré a buscar a la enfermera. Tarda demasiado y estoy cansada- Le espeto rápidamente evadiendo su mirada. Pero en el momento en que estiraba su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

La enfermera estaba aquí.

-Siento la demora, tenemos muchos pacientes esta noche-. Se disculpo la mujer con un traje celeste. Traía una bandeja con algunos elementos que lucieron amenazadores a ojos de Loki, así como una especie de paquete transparente enganchado en… un perchero de metal que miro con desconfianza.

La enfermera fue directa hacia Loki, examinándolo con una expresión confundida y algo horrorizada en el semblante. Ambos, Leia y Loki, supieron que no por la palidez o incluso la sangre medio seca en el rostro de él. Era su vestimenta. Todos reparaban en ella con esa misma expresión que causaba fastidio en Loki, y diversión en Leia.

Leia le paso el formulario que había llenado (realmente había elegido al azar la mayoría puesto que no le dieron tiempo de terminarlo).

-Deberá descubrirse el pecho, señor Laufeyson…- Dijo la enfermera depositando la bandeja sobre un carrito que había en la habitación para preparar los elementos quirúrgicos.

Loki miro a Leia. Él no podría hacerlo, y ella estaba allí para atenderle a demás.

Generalmente en Asgard tenia sirvientas que le ayudaban con la armadura y el traje ornamentado que llevaba, pero aquí solo podría conformarse con ella…

Ella trago saliva. Debería desvestirlo… no había otra opción. Aunque no todo, se recalco.

Leia rápidamente estuvo al lado de Loki y acerco las manos a su pecho pero… ¿Cómo demonios le quitaría todo eso? llevaba algo complicado encima. No veía ningún cierre…

Loki rodó los ojos y se desajusto el cinturón que atravesaba su pecho y sostenía su capa.

-Ahora quítame el chaleco, desde atrás- Hablo Loki al ver su ineptitud.

Leia suspiro.

-Es bueno saberlo… podrías haberte puesto un disfraz menos… complicado ¿no te parece? Ni si quiera imagino el tiempo que te habrá tomado meterte en él- Comento Leia mientras se ladeaba hasta su espalda, encontrando que había un cierre largo. Llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su… de su parte baja.

Loki apretó los dientes reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearla. _"Disfraz… tenia que ser humana"._

-Tengo sirvientes que se encargan de esto, y NO es un disfraz. Es… un traje de ceremonias- Espeto Loki.

-Levanta los brazos. Y ponte de pie- Le indico ella. ¿Había dicho sirvientes? Solo estaba jugando… este… lunático no podía tener "sirvientes" porque entonces seria rico y entonces no estaría aquí, en este hospital, con ella. Tendría un auto propio además, y muy costoso. _"Traje de ceremonias, como no…"_

Con dificultad debido al dolor, Leia le quito la capa larga y molesta. Debió ponerse de puntillas para llegar a quitársela por los brazos extendidos, tanto que se tambaleo hacia delante, y si no fuera por los reflejos rápidos de él que se hizo hacia atrás así ambos se sostenían con su peso, hubieran caído y Loki seria el mayor dañado.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo ella haciéndose hacia atrás de nuevo, la capa había caído al piso. La tomo rápidamente y la deposito sobre la mesita donde había más formularios.

-Ten mas cuidado quieres. Vas a fracturarme las costillas sanas también- Gruño él haciendo una mueca de agonía, llevándose las manos sobre el costado izquierdo.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no replico. Lo próximo seria el cierre así esa especie de chaleco-armadura saldría. Demonios, si que era una vestimenta ridículamente compleja.

Suspiro y se posiciono detrás de él. Tomo el cierre dorado y comenzó a bajarlo hasta llegar al final. Tomo las solapas y deslizo la ropa hacia delante, de manera que debió apegarse a él para que pudiera quitarle aquella pesada ornamentación sin que Loki se moviera demasiado. Bastante gruñón se había vuelto con el primer incidente, y lo entendía, después de todo estaba mal herido.

Su nariz rozo la tela debajo, una especie de… chaleco verde de tela de paño. O así parecía, pero era una tela fila, de calidad. Ni si quiera sabia que corte seria. Su olor le recorrió las fosas nasales llegando hasta su cabeza. Olía a… hombre. No supo plantearse exactamente a que, pero el olor particular de hombre, olor a testosterona y hombría… Bastante cautivador.

Se alejo dando un ligero sacudón de cabeza. Ahora también olía desconocidos atropellados.

Camino frente a él. Solo le quedaba aquel chaleco verde. No era verde esmeralda como sus ojos, reparo, si no verde militar. Algo similar.

Para quitárselo debía hacerle alzar los brazos nuevamente, lo cual esperaba no resulte como antes.

-Deberás…-

-Lo se. Pero esta vez no te me caigas encima- Enfatizo él con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No quise hacerlo! Fue un accidente- Replico ella molesta. Alzo su mano derecha y bajo el cierre dorado del chaleco, que descendía hasta la cintura. Sabia que él la seguía con la vista, lo cual le incomodaba. Como si ya de por si le incomodaba el hecho de tener que desvestir a un extraño-lunático-iracundo, él le hacia las cosas mas difíciles clavándole la mirada. Incluso pudo atisbar en su semblante cierta…satisfacción, arrogancia. Si no tuviera costillas rotas le daría un puñetazo en ellas.

Tomo la parte baja de la ropa y tiro hacia arriba. Por fortuna no hubo inconvenientes esta vez. Salvo, quizás, el hecho de que su respiración le dio de lleno en la cara un momento. Estuvo tan cerca que…

-¿Podemos proceder?- Hablo la enfermera sonando algo impaciente. Leia noto que solo le quedaba una sudadera negra debajo, era de un corte irregular, no como la tela musculosa que ella esperaba. Parecía seda.

Sus ojos vagaron un segundo por los brazos de Loki, si bien no musculosos pero si bien formados. Tenían una buena proporción, y eran pálidos. ¿Su piel seria tan suave como aparentaba o…? _"Que demonios me importa!_" respondió una voz en su cabeza, irritada.

Alzo la vista y él la miraba, aguardando. Debía deshacerse del último obstáculo.

-Ya casi- Respondió Leia a la enfermera, y tomo de la misma manera la remera. Al quitarle la sudadera si hubo problemas; resulto enganchada en su cabeza de alguna forma, y ella debió tirar de ésta y por algún cálculo erróneo tuvo la desgracia de que… sus rostros casi se rozaran. Loki se quejo irritado, la maniobra que debió hacer pareció abrirle alguna herida interna, o por lo menos lo sentía como si su carne se hubiera desgarrado. Leia hizo una mueca de aflicción, terminaría haciendo que el pobre hombre sufriera mas lesiones de las que tenía.

Ahora si, Loki tenía el torso al descubierto, y ella pudo observar hematomas muy grandes en sus costados, de color violáceo profundo, así como también hinchazón pronunciada y algunos cortes no demasiado considerables.

-Permítame- Hablo nuevamente la auxiliara detrás de Leia, y ésta se hizo a un lado de un brinco. Nuevamente se había quedado meditabunda sobre él.

Loki le miraba, la enfermera le había dicho que se sentara sobre la camilla, y así lo hizo sin apartar la vista de ella.

Parecía… estudiarla. Estudiar… ¿sus reacciones? ¿Respecto a que? O, mejor dicho, ¿Quién demonios se creía? Quizás si se creía el cuento del "millonario" petulante. Quizás lo era. Después de todo, sus vestimentas no eran un disfraz que se compra en una tienda. Eran hechas a su medida justa, y de telas que Leia no llegaba a clasificar, telas que lucían costosas. No es que ella fuera un as en el tema de manufacturación tampoco.

-Deberemos hacerle una radiografía para conocer el daño interno- Indicó la enfermera tras revisarlo.

Loki busco a Leia con la vista en busca de explicaciones. El término le sonó a algo que se hiciera rápidamente, y temía que le fueran a decir que debía quedarse más días en ese detestable lugar.

-Póngase esta bata y acompáñeme. - Agrego la mujer entregando a Loki el clásico especie de camisón celeste de los pacientes, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Leia tomo el camisón de manos del ceñudo Loki y le pidió que estirara los brazos. Estos eran de fácil colocación. Loki lo hizo, aun con la interrogación clavada en sus ojos.

La enfermera pretendía conectarle el suero sobre el dorso de la mano, pero Loki se reuso.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- Gruño

-Es suero señor Laufeyson. ¿Nunca a estado en un hospital?-

Loki estaba a punto de decirle que no era de su maldita incumbencia cuando Leia irrumpió;

-Debe ponértelo, déjala- Le dijo dándole una mirada como la que se le da a un niño caprichoso, lo cual no le agrado. Que podía saber ella, quizás era veneno y pretendían matarle…

Pero, tras una pausa dubitativa, le entrego la mano derecha a la enfermera, que le pincho introduciéndole un metal pequeño y fino. Se recordó que si seguía quejándose más tiempo tardaría en irse.

-No te preocupes, la radiografía no demorara- Musito la joven.

-Tu vendrás conmigo- Replico él. No había sonado a petición. Pero a Leia no le sorprendió, si algo había aprendido en este corto tiempo con el gruñón y singular Loki Laufeyson es que la amabilidad no era parte de su personalidad. Otro rasgo distintivo de la gente aristócrata…

-No se si puedo, y además no vas a…

-Puede venir si gusta- Intervino la enfermera al ver que iniciarían una discusión. No había visto anillos en ninguno de los dos, pero estaba segura que _algo _había entre esos dos.

–Siendo su _novia_ es comprensible que este con él- Añadió enseñando una sonrisa cómplice.

Leia quedo boquiabierta mirándola.

-Nosotros no…

-Andando- Hablo Loki por encima de ella haciendo un ademán exasperado, pero sus brios no le permitieron llegar a la puerta; se doblo en una contracción adolorida que le hizo ver las estrellas, y atino a estirar la mano para sostenerse de algo. Sintió que una mano más pequeña y tibia atrapaba la suya y lo rodeaba por detrás con la otra.

-Traeré una silla de ruedas- Dijo la enfermera al ver que el paciente estaba mas grave de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Silla…con ruedas?- Musito Loki enderezándose con la ayuda de Leia. Ella lo sostenía fuertemente por detrás, así como también apretaba su mano.

-Si, será lo mejor, no puedes…-

La enfermera irrumpió con el objeto en cuestión. Loki miro de forma desaprobatoria.

-Ni en sueños seré trasladado en ese objeto vergonzoso- Asevero.

¿Quién diantres creían que era? Él era un DIOS, y los dioses no se movilizaban en 'sillas con ruedas'…

-Loki por DIOS, ¡solo siéntate! Estamos perdiendo tiempo- Exclamo Leia soltándolo. Pese a que no le agrado nada el tono de su voz, la mujer tenia razón. Tampoco le agrado aquella confianza de su parte al llamarle por su nombre. Debía tener un respeto absoluto ante un Dios. Pero ella no sabía lo que él era. ¿Y quien era ese "Dios" que nombro? ¿Cual seria?

Suspiro y camino dos pasos hasta la silla.

Leia se apuro a su lado, y de repente le tendía una mano. La tomo, y ella se deslizo por detrás de la silla y lo tomo por el brazo para ayudarle mientras hacia el increíble esfuerzo de sentarse sin quejarse. Algún quejido se escapo de sus labios sin embargo.

-Por aquí- Dijo la enfermera abriéndoles la puerta para dejar pasar a Leia, que trasladaba a Loki. Éste llevaba el extraño "palo metálico" con ruedas.

Algunos al pasar le miraban, pero él se mantuvo recto y apático. No les daría el gusto de mostrarse humillado. Pese a sus protestas iniciales, resultaba cómodo que le trasladasen.

-Aquí es- Indico la enfermera y abrió una puerta cuya placa rezaba 'Radiography'. No se habían movilizado demasiado, solo unos metros.

-Mi vestimenta- Recordó Loki de repente, alarmado.

-Iré por ella- Dijo Leia, pero cuando dio media vuelta para regresar él le había tomado por la muñeca. Tal como en el momento del accidente.

-No te vayas- Profirió él. Leia capto un destello de suplica en su mirada.

-Iré por tus cosas…- Expreso, y al ver que él replicaría continuo; -no tardare, solo deja que te hagan la radiografía-

-Si llegas a irte y dejarme aquí con esta lunática te juro…-

-¡Demonios Loki, no me iré! Solo iré por tus cosas. ¿Crees que arriesgaría a abandonarte y recibir una denuncia después?-

Loki la soltó, no muy convencido. Pero era cierto. Él tenia el poder aquí, se recordó con gran placer, aunque a simple vista pareciera lo contrario.

-Ve con la enfermera, volveré en seguida- Le aseguro con algo de amabilidad para que finalmente se convenciera. Resultaba ser un verdadero testarudo.

La enfermera sonrió ante la escena. Se acerco hasta Loki y lo condujo hacia dentro, reparando en que él seguía con la vista a la muchacha que se alejaba dando zancadas.

-Es una joven muy bonita- Comento de repente. Loki no le presto atención, o fingió no hacerlo. –Y hacen una encantadora _pareja_- Agrego echándole una mirada mientras preparaba el aparato de las radiografías.

Loki seguía sin responder, indiferente. Tenia la vista clavada en el artefacto que la mujer toqueteaba. La enfermera hizo una mueca.

Se acerco hasta Loki y le removió el suero, que ya se había acabado.

* * *

Leia regreso pasados unos minutos y se topo con Loki y la enfermera volviendo por el pasillo.

-Ya hemos hecho las radiografías- Informo a Leia –Estarán listas en unos minutos-

Leia deposito la pila de ropa (doblada como pudo) sobre el regazo de Loki y tomo el mando de la silla para volver hacia el cuarto donde habían aguardado al llegar, ya hace casi una hora.

Él le había dispensado una mirada gélida al verla.

-No debiste dejarme solo- Hablo de repente. Leia, que se había detenido frente a la puerta del cuarto y se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta, giro el rostro hacia él. –Podrían haberme asesinado. Y seria toda tu culpa-

Ella sofreno la risa y volvió su atención a lo que estaba por hacer antes de que Loki le interrumpiera con aquel disparate.

Él le había visto esconder una mueca divertida, y no entendió porque. Era totalmente factible lo que acababa de plantearle. ¿O acaso pensaba que los humanos eran todos de buenas intenciones y moralistas? Ella, sin ir más lejos, le había atropellado y chantajeado luego. No solo imbécil si no, además, inmoral.

-Eres imposible, Laufeyson- Murmuro ella mientras lo movilizaba dentro.

Loki frunció el ceño, imposible era que ella juntara dos neuronas al parecer.

La enfermera abrió la puerta e ingreso con un carrito que contenía gasas, vendas y demás elementos de curación, además de un sobre alargado blanco. Las radiografías.

-Estas son las radiografías del señor Laufeyson- Dijo y le entrego el sobre a Leia. No lo abrió, quería el veredicto de la enfermera para ahorrar tiempo.

-Tiene dos costillas rotas, pero ninguna lesión interna que comprometa algún órgano- Le informo.

Leia asintió, aliviada.

Loki le quito el sobre de las manos. En el frente una etiqueta pequeña con su nombre 'Laufeyson, Loki. 27 años'. Lo abrió. Contenía dos papeles cuadrados amplios de un material oscuro y plástico. Leia, al ver su expresión confusa, le quito uno de los papeles y lo alzo a contra luz frente a él. Ahora la imagen se había iluminado y podía ver transparencias formando su costillar. No llego a notar donde estaba el supuesto "quiebre". Acerco más el rostro.

-Aquí- Le señalo ella, agachada para quedar a su altura. Lo pudo ver entonces. Dos costillas seguidas estaban quebradas.

Loki asintió. Leia se enderezo y le devolvió la radiografía.

-Debemos entablillarle la parte afectada y vendarle. Primero curaremos esa herida en su cabeza y le daremos algunos puntos en las heridas del abdomen, también- Explico la enfermera. –He pedido a una compañera que venga así comenzamos-

-Ella puede serle útil- Replico Loki refiriéndose a Leia, no contento con esperar más tiempo.

La enfermera le miro extrañada. No sabia si tomarlo a chiste o no. No había sonado como tal.

-No, no puedo porque veras, no soy enfermera- Dijo Leia con sarcasmo.

Loki le miro enfadado, pero no tuvo tiempo a decirle nada puesto que la otra enfermera ya estaba aquí.

-Buenas noches- Se presento la otra mujer, que parecía de unos 40 años. La que los auxilio en primera instancia lucia mas joven.

-Muy bien, ahora podemos proceder señor Laufeyson. No se preocupe, no le dolerá, y seremos rápidas- Comento la enfermera primaria amablemente.

-Mas les vale- Mascullo Loki, resoplando.

Leia le echo una mirada entre divertida y reprochadora.

Tomo las vestimentas de Loki y las deposito en la mesita para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, debía llegar a la cama para ser curado.

La enfermera nueva se aproximo. A Loki no le agrado tener a tantas personas toqueteándole y sosteniéndole como si fuese un inválido bueno para nada. Bastante molestia sintió al permitir a Leia en un principio. Pero no se quejaría. No ahora, cuando el momento de salir de este lugar estaba tan cerca…

Ambas mujeres le tomaban de un brazo cada una y caminaron hasta la cama, donde él se sentó, y las enfermeras comenzaron finalmente con la curación.

Leia reviso la hora en su reloj pulsera al tomar asiento en el banquito nuevamente. Las ocho marcaba el _tic-tac_.

Por una ranura entre las cortinas en la ventana a su lado noto que el cielo nocturno estaba encapotado, y el frío había escarchado el vidrio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Loki se había dejado hacer, aunque con una expresión de poca tolerancia. Las enfermeras le habían pinchado en el abdomen para subministrarle medicamentos y morfina mientras le entablillaban y cosían. Él observaba todo como si jamás hubiera pasado por esto. Parecía como si nunca en verdad le atendieron en un hospital, cavilo Leia. Aunque claro, eso era imposible. Quizás simplemente odiaba los hospitales. A ella tampoco le agradaban mucho.

Suturaron y limpiaron la herida en su cabeza. También limpiaron su rostro.

Luego de un rato, Loki estaba listo. Un gran vendaje blanco le cubría la mayoría del torso, que había recuperado un poco de color y Leia observo que ya no lucia ese verde enfermizo en el rostro.

-No pienso ponerte todo este armatoste. Solo lo más liviano- Le espeto Leia tras despedirse y agradecer a las enfermeras. Loki las había ignorado.

-No seas… ignorante. ¿Cómo pretendes que salga sin mi vestimenta?- Se quejo Loki bajando de la cama con cuidado.

-No he dicho SIN vestimenta, he dicho SIN ARMATOSTES- Sentencio Leia, tomando la musculosa y la especie de jersey verde de la mesita.

-No iré a ningún lado sin mi atuendo completo- Retruco Loki cruzándose se brazos frente a ella, irguiéndose para dar una postura mas fuerte a su sentencia.

Leia cruzo una mirada ceñuda con él.

-Muy bien- Dijo entonces, dejando lo que había tomado sobre la cama –te iras a dedo- Finalizo girando sobre sus talones, pero él la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo de un tirón hacia él. No toleraría sus desplantes.

-¡Suficiente! No tolerare desplantes de una…-

-¿De una QUÉ?- Lo cortó Leia zafándose del agarre vigoroso de la mano de Loki. El _completo-lunático-quizás aristócrata_ se estaba pasando de la raya esta vez, no toleraría que le insultara.

Se miraron a los ojos llenos de ira, indignación, irritación, pero aun así ninguno decía nada. Solo se miraban.

Loki, aun sobre los ojos avellana de Leia, reflexiono. _"Necesitas a esta joven, Loki. Ella te será útil para movilizarte en este planeta y no cometer los errores que cometiste antes…"_

_-_Una delincuente. Ese es el motivo por el que estamos en este mugroso lugar- Respondió él volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

Leia se frotaba el brazo y seguía mirándole enfadada.

-Fue un accidente. Y ese no es el punto…- Evadió desviando la vista.

Loki echo un vistazo al brazo que Leia frotaba. No había sido tan brusco, realmente exageraba.

-Esta bien, solo ponme "lo más liviano"- Dijo a modo de tregua, aunque con sarcasmo en la voz.

La joven alzo la vista y le miro. Suspiro. Quería irse a casa lo antes posible, mejor comenzaba a vestirlo rápido.

Tomo la sudadera que había dejado en la cama, Loki ya había estirado los brazos. Prosiguió con el abrigo, lo más delicada que pudo. Él seguía con la vista sus movimientos.

-Listo. Siéntate, te llevare hasta el auto en la silla-

Loki abrió la boca para protestar, y la cerro sin decir nada. Nada de protestas, el tiempo corría y su cuerpo sufría de fatiga.

Tomo asiento en la silla con ruedas que ella le acerco, acto seguido Leia le coloco el resto de su atuendo sobre el regazo.

Abrió la puerta y lo condujo fuera.

Loki respiro aliviado por primera vez desde que pisaba este horrendo planeta.

Leia se detuvo y le indico que esperara. Se acerco a recepción y saco dinero de su bolsillo, además de firmar algunos papeles e intercambiar palabras con la recepcionista. Volvió hacia él con papeles.

-Firma aquí- Le indico a él entregándole una planilla y una lapicera.

Loki observo desconfiado. Leia suspiro fastidiada. –Es el acta de alta voluntaria. Ya he firmado haciéndome responsable, falta la firma del paciente-

Loki tomo lo que le tendía y observo el papel. Si, de hecho ella había firmado, y el papel decía 'Constancia de alta voluntaria'. Decía la verdad.

Tomo la lapicera con su mano derecha y firmo prolijamente con su nombre completo. La firma de ella era un mero garabato.

Leia le quito el papel y la lapicera y fue a entregarlos en recepción.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Le soltó Loki cuando volvió.

-Si- Replico ella sonando contenta por primera vez desde que la conoció. Desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerla.

Al salir tras las puertas corredizas del hospital, una ráfaga de gélido aire les golpeo el rostro y las extremidades. Leia llevaba un suéter abrigado y de cuello alto. Loki se estremeció un poco, aunque también llevaba el cuello cubierto.

Ella tomo el resto de la ropa que Loki traía sobre el regazo y la acomodo en la parte de atrás del auto. Luego le tendió ambas manos para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Loki paso la vista por su rostro y luego las manos. No creía que ella pudiese levantarle. Las acepto de todas formas, y quedo ligeramente sorprendido cuando ella tiro de él con fuerza (delicadamente) y no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo. La joven tenía las manos calidas pese al frío, lo cual le agrado puesto que las suyas estaban frías. Y suaves. También eran suaves al tacto.

-Tienes las manos frías… será mejor que entremos en el auto- Musito Leia, y fue entonces que él la soltó. No había notado que aun sostenía sus manos si no hasta oírle.

Ella presiono un botón de una pequeña llave y un _clic_ se escucho de la nada. Luego tiro de la manija de la puerta y le dio lugar para que entrase. Volvió a ofrecerle una mano, pero él no la tomaría.

-Puedo solo- Expreso, y sosteniéndose el abdomen hizo el último esfuerzo para entrar y sentarse.

Ella espero a verlo sentado para ir a su lugar.

El viaje de vuelta resulto silencioso también. Loki sentía pesadez en los parpados, que cada tanto se le cerraban.

Leia le echo una mirada aprovechando que él parecía dormitar. Al menos dormido no lucia tan… gruñón.

-Ey…-

Loki abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un temblor. Luego noto que aun estaba en el auto de Leia, y que ella le había sacudido ligeramente por el hombro.

-Es aquí. Mi departamento- Señalo ella con la vista. Él giro el rostro hacia el lado de su ventana y vio una entrada escalonada que llevaba a unas puertas oscuras.

Leia había salido del auto, junto con sus cosas que llevaba en un brazo, y le abrió la puerta.

Esta vez fue él quien estiro la mano, distraídamente, mientras observaba los balcones de los pisos.

Ella le acomodo el brazo sobre sus hombros y le rodio la cintura, él seguía escrutando alrededor y se dejaba manejar. Comenzaron a subir los escalones de a poco, pacientemente.

Entonces saco una llave de la cartera y abrió las puertas de madera oscura.

En el vestíbulo solo habían un par de luces en el techo, iluminando.

-Vivo en el anteúltimo piso, tomaremos el ascensor- Le indico ella girando el rostro hacia él, aun sostenido por sus hombros.

Caminaron el corto tramo hasta el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron luego de un momento y fue entonces que Loki retiro el brazo y entro por si solo. Leia le siguió. Apretó el botón numero 6 y se apoyo sobre la pared del fondo.

Ella soltó un bostezo que pudo contener casi al final. Se froto los ojos con la mano libre. El cabello suelto y ensortijado le oculto el rostro al inclinar la cabeza sobre su mano. Era cobre, su cabello. Brillante. Loki percibió que también olía bien. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cortaron sus cavilaciones.

Leia levanto el rostro, también sobresaltada.

Loki salio rápidamente, antes de que ella si quiera ofreciera ayudarle.

El ascensor daba frente a la puerta del _6.A_, Leia revolvió su bolso y encontró finalmente las llaves.

Loki se froto el rostro, el cansancio volvió a arremeterle.

Leia paso primero, encendiendo luces a su paso. Había una en la cocina que ya estaba encendida. Tiro sus cosas a un lado.

Loki se hizo paso dentro, cerrando tras de si la puerta principal.

-Siento el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de acomodar…- Comento Leia mientras tomaba prendas de vestir desparramadas sobre un sofá negro amplio. Realmente ese lugar era un caos. -¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Te? ¿Café? ¿Algo fresco? Quizás una copa vendría bien…- Esto ultimo lo murmuro, era algo que ella necesitaba en realidad.

Loki no respondió, si no que se había detenido a pocos pasos de la entrada y observaba el lugar; frente a él un juego de mesa y sillas, a la izquierda una sala de estar que constataba de un sofá amplio y uno pequeño frente a éste, separados por una mesita de café cuadrada transparente, luces pequeñas en el techo, similares a las del lobby en la entrada del edificio, algunas plantas en las esquinas (decoraciones inútiles de los humanos), una pantalla plana mediana que debía ser el "televisor" sobre una mesada a un costado, algunos objetos negros cuadrados en un estante arriba de la TV, un poco más a la izquierda de la sala (y detrás del sofá) cortinas violetas que seguro ocultaban el balcón, detrás de la mesa y sillas había dos puertas de madera pero separadas por un espacio de pared y a su izquierda (un poco mas adelante) lo que presumía era la cocina.

Era un lugar bastante pequeño. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, solo necesitaba una cama donde descansar su agotado cuerpo.

Camino hacia Leia, que se encontraba detrás de la barra en la cocina, preparando te. Solo quería irse a descansar, y le exigiría que le mostrara su cama. Unos ruidos provenientes de una de las puertas en el fondo llamo su atención. Sonaba como si… algo arañara la puerta. Unos ladridos le siguieron.

-¡Ho, Tobby!- Exclamo ella angustiada y salio de la cocina a zancadas.  
Loki frunció el ceño, y su expresión se volvió en horror cuando una bola de pelos café de pequeña estatura corrió en su dirección ladrando ferozmente.

-¡No Tobby!- Le atajo a tiempo Leia por el collar. El animal seguía ladrándole y tiraba del agarre de su dueña, mirándole con sus guardianes ojos avellana.

El sonido era insoportable y Loki estaba a punto de darle un puntapié cuando Leia le hizo callar con una orden. El perro gruñía por lo bajo, amenazante, pero al menos no continuo haciendo tamaño escándalo. Lo más curioso es que al verle a él enseñaba los dientes, pero al volver hacia ella su cola comenzaba a menear desenfrenadamente y su expresión se iluminaba jovialmente.

-Lo siento, no esta acostumbrado a extraños, y es muy guardián- Se disculpo con Loki, llevando al perro de nuevo en la pieza. –Espérame aquí _cariño mío_- Hoyo Loki que le murmuraba dándole una caricia y plantándole un beso sobre la frente peluda.

-Lo he dejado encerrado sin querer antes de irme, no quise despertarlo- Comento con una ternura nueva en la voz mientras cerraba una de las puertas del fondo que ahora Loki sabia era su cuarto. –Estaba haciendo té…-

-Solo quiero descansar- Le corto él. Leia asintió.

-Muy bien, te preparare el sofá cama-

Loki estaba por argumentar que dormiría en su cama, y ella podría dormir en el tal llamado "sofá-cama" que no le sonaba cómodo en nada, pero Leia camino rápidamente hasta el sillón y tiro de él y de alguna forma se hizo cama. Practico invento, admitió Loki.

De repente su estomago crujió, y recordó que también necesitaba un baño. Pero estaba tan cansado…

-Te traeré cobijas y una almohada…-

-Algo de comer no estaría mal- Dijo, examinando el sofá cama.

Leia se mordió el labio inferior. No podía negarse, pese a que lo que menos quería era ponerse a cocinar a estas horas de la noche luego de un día muy cansador.

-Claro. Primero te haré la cama- Respondió y fue a su cuarto en busca de las cobijas.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Tobby se le echo encima, saltando y casi bailando de felicidad. Daba incluso pequeños ladridos, que ella amaba. Amaba a su pequeño Tobby. Se agacho y comenzó a mimarlo. Le indico que suba a su cama tras unos minutos de darle atención, y él obedeció. Luego fue hasta su armario y busco en el último estante lo que necesitaba. Entonces cavilo que él no podría dormir vestido así. Debería darle… algo. Quizás alguna remera de… su ex. Si, ella conservaba alguna que otra prenda de aquel desgraciado.

Revolvió y revolvió, y al final del placar encontró una remera y un par de calzoncillos boxers azules. Tomo todo y salio.

-Te he traído algo de ropa para que duermas mas cómodo- Le dijo depositando todo sobre el sofá cama. Loki estaba en la cocina, tenia la taza de te que ella estaba preparando antes. Ella oculto una pequeña sonrisa. Loki Laufeyson era un tipo difícil.

ÉL asintió y bebió otro sorbo. Esa bebida era buena y reconfortante. ¿Seria era la bebida de la cual su hermano alardeo tanto al llegar a Asgard, luego de su primer y fatal visita en la Tierra?

La observo mientras le preparaba el sofá cama. Vio una remera blanca y… ¿calzoncillos? ¿De verdad esperaba que duerma solo con un par de esos puestos? Además, ¿de donde los había sacado? Ella vivía sola.

-¿De donde has sacado… esos calzoncillos?- Soltó Loki.

Ella, que había terminado de hacer la cama, le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Sentía sus mejillas calidas.

-Eran de…- Noto que la expresión de Loki se contraía en un disgusto. –míos. Los compre una vez porque son cómodos para dormir, pero solo los use esa vez, luego los perdí en mi placard supongo…- Mintió rápidamente, acojinando la almohada incluso cuando no lo necesitaba.

Loki no dijo nada, pero le escucho caminar hacia ella. Sus botas resonaban en el piso de madera.

Ella se enderezo y se volvió hacia él. Traía la taza entre sus manos.

-Te calentare algo para comer…- Musito ella, repentinamente incomoda ante su proximidad.

-No, olvídalo. Necesitare… algo de ayuda para cambiarme- Le espeto, entregándole la taza casi vacía.

Leia asintió y se inclino para dejar la taza sobre la mesita cuadrada a un lado.

Paso la vista por la venda en la frente de Loki y, automáticamente por el torso. Mañana debería revisar aquello.

Alzo una mano para bajar el cierre del frente, y paso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para bajarle la especie de cazadora verde que llevaba puesta. Deslizo la prenda recorriendo los brazos, sintiendo la vista de Loki sobre ella. Esperaba que él no pudiera notar lo tensa que estaba.

Solo quedaba la sudadera, pero esa la dejaría y le pondría la remera encima.

Tomo la remera, él alzo los brazos (revelando algo de vello negro en sus axilas, que Leia no paso por alto), y ella le coloco la remera pasando por su cabeza, acariciando sin querer el cabello lacio azabache de Loki.

Entonces paso la vista por los calzoncillos, y esta vez si sabía que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

Él dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

-Puedo con eso- Le informo, y ella noto con malestar que había una nota divertida en la manera en que se lo dijo. Asintió y le paso por al lado como un rayo, queriendo ocultar su incomodidad.

-Buenas noches- Musito antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

Loki, aun con cierta expresión divertida en su rostro, expandió su sonrisa. Que fácil de intimidar eran los humanos. Y Leia no era la excepción. Con ella sirviéndole todo le seria más sencillo.

Volvió la vista hacia el sofá. Suspiro. No era como su cama real de dos plazas suave como el algodón, pero al menos tenia donde descansar. Este lugar no era digno de un Dios, pero peor era nada.

Se sentó y se metió dentro de las cobijas color bordo como pudo, trancando de no girar mucho puesto que las heridas le tiraban.

Reposo la cabeza sobre la almohada y sintió al instante como sus parpados tendían a cerrarse.

Una última imagen le surco la mente antes de abandonarse a los sueños; el rostro preocupado de Leia, en el momento del accidente, y su cabello ensortijado cayendo como cascada tapándole cualquier otra visión alrededor.

* * *

_**Amo a Loki siendo ungruñón y malvado, lo quiero igual pq en el fondo es un niño dolido que necesita amor. Y Leia es quien puede dárselo... quizás )**_

**_Adiós_**_** people. Nos vemos en el próximo cap que prometo subir pronto!**_


	3. Bonita y mandona

Una especie de cosquilleo frío hizo que Loki entreabriera los parpados. Su vista fue invadida por una mancha café, el cosquilleo en su nariz seguía molestándole y abrió los ojos…

Se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente al ver la cara peluda del perro de Leia, olfateándole. El maldito le había despertado, y lo que mas repugnancia le genero es el pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba así, olisqueándole con sus asquerosos bigotes y su húmeda nariz.

El animal disparo hacia su fortaleza: detrás del sillón individual, frente al sofá cama donde Loki yacía. Desde allí comenzó a gruñirle amenazadoramente, enseñándole los dientes, sus orejas hacia atrás.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Leia cuando se la necesitaba? Si no se llevaba esa cosa pulgosa de su vista tendría que…

La puerta principal se abrió, revelando a la susodicha. Traía una bolsa de papel en un brazo. Loki noto entonces que el departamento estaba a oscuras puesto que la luz matinal se coló por el espacio de la puerta. Las cortinas del balcón no habían sido corridas, lo cual le agrado. Odiaba despertase con los rayos del sol dando de lleno en sus parpados. Soltó un bostezo, se froto el rostro.

-¡Buenos días mi príncipe!, cariñito mío, cuchurrumino, cosita divina…-

Loki se soltó el rostro, pasmado; ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado…?.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cariñosa conmigo?- Le pregunto, aunque sin mirarla.

Entonces la hoyo soltar una risotada.

-¡No era a ti! Estaba saludando a Tobby-

Loki giro el rostro y observo que, en efecto, el animal estaba dando brinquitos estúpidos alrededor de la mujer, agachada a su altura. En cualquier momento perdería la cola si seguía agitándola de ese modo, sin duda.

Rodó los ojos. Los humanos y sus "mascotas" le provocaban fastidio. ¿Por qué alguien querría conservar algo que solo genera gastos y ninguna ventaja?

Solo los terrícolas serian tan imbéciles.

-Veo que has despertado. Que bueno- Añadió pasando por detrás del sofá. La _bola de pelos_ iba tras ella, su cola hacia viento al pasar.

Dejo la bolsa sobre la barra de la cocina y volvió para correr las cortinas esta vez.

-Es hora de dejar que entre el sol- La luz encegueció a Loki, que tomo la cobija y se tapo el rostro soltando un gruñido. –No gruñas, te he dejado dormir lo suficiente. Traje el desayuno-

Hoyo el _clic-clic _ de sus pisadas en la madera hasta la cocina.

El aire del pequeño departamento se vio invadido por un aroma que hizo que Loki apartara las sabanas. Era un aroma que desconocía, era fuerte y dulce, era exquisito. A ese aroma le siguieron otros, así como sonidos chispeantes que no llegaba a ver su procedencia en la posición horizontal que estaba.

Se enderezo y al hacerlo, su costado izquierdo le dio algunas punzadas.

Llevo la mano hacia allí, palpando el vendaje apretado y duro bajo la ropa.

Se quito las sabanas y bajo los pies del sofá.

Leia se aproximo con una taza humeante y su estomago se mostró ansioso de repente, incitado por aquel aroma dulce y atrapante que le sobrecogió los sentidos.

-Hay tocino, si gustas- Le dijo pasándole la taza, y el vapor le pego de lleno en el rostro, erizándole los vellos en todo el cuerpo.

Noto que el ambiente estaba frío.

Leia pasó la vista por su abdomen.

-¿Cómo te sientes? te ha dolido en la noche o…-

Loki negó con el rostro, probando la infusión. Sabía tan bien como olía. Mejor, mucho mejor.

Ella, de pie ante él, camino nuevamente hacia la cocina. Loki le siguió con la vista, sin despegar la taza de sus labios. No sabía que rayos podría ser esa bebida, pero le era imposible detenerse. Lo cierto era que se sentía mucho más despejado y calido tras beberla.

Leia deposito dos plato, también humeantes, sobre la mesa del comedor, derecho a su vista. Su cuerpo, repentinamente, se impulso vigorosamente de la cama, sus pies sorteando los obstáculos y dirigidos ansiosos hacia la mesa.

Aquello parecía ser algún tipo de carne, por el color rojizo, y olía divinamente.

Tomo asiento lentamente en una silla, sus ojos pegados al plato colocado en su lugar. A su lado había otro igual, con dos pedazos de carne y algo amarillo que no reconoció.

-Tocino y huevos revueltos. Espero tus "sirvientas" te hayan preparado desayunos como estos, o me temo que ni todo el dinero del mundo te pagaría lo que te has estado perdiendo- Satirizo Leia uniéndose a la mesa y depositando un recipiente de metal alargado, su taza, y otro plato con comida humeante de color tostado sobre la mesa.

Loki ni siquiera respondió a su burla, si no que tomo el tenedor y pincho la carne, anhelante. Se llevo una grata sorpresa, otra vez. Sus parpados se cerraron, sus papilas gustativas se daban un festín. ¡Que delicioso!

Al menos la comida humana no era desagradable, como ellos.

Leia noto divertida que Loki tenia una expresión de niño probando su primer caramelo en el rostro.

-Veo que te has perdido mucho- Comento, llevándose su propio tocino a la boca. Tobby estaba sentado pegado a ella, mirándole con suplicantes ojos.

Corto un trocito y se lo paso.

Loki había devorado en cuestión de segundos las dos tiras de 'tocino', y ahora probaría los 'huevos revueltos'. Los terrícolas eran pésimos incluso nombrando su propia comida.

-Buemno, dembo admitir quem es la primera vez quem pruebo esto- Dijo Loki mientras masticaba cada vez mas animado la comida. Realmente sabía bien.

Leia le observo con el ceño en alto, y meneo el rostro sin poder creérselo. Pobre. No importaba lo que comieran los ricos, si no había probado el tocino y los huevos revueltos Loki jamás había desayunado como se debe.

-¿Y que se supone que desayunan ustedes, los ricos?, ¿caviar enchapado en oro?-

Loki alzo la vista y sonrió de lado (pese a que no entendió a lo que ella se refería le había sonado gracioso), lo cual resulto cómico para Leia ya que una bola de comida se alzo en el costado de su mandíbula al sonreír así.

Trago y alzo su taza, encontrando que no tenía más café.

-Más café- Exigió y continuó devorando el resto de huevos que le quedaba. Quería repetir todo.

-Se pronuncia 'por favor'- Enfatizo Leia tomando el termo y sirviéndole. No le cabían dudas ahora de que el _extraño-lunático_ que había arroyado ayer se trataba de un hombre de buena vida. Bueno, no podía decir que 'buena' siendo que jamás había probado el maravilloso dúo tocino+huevos. Pero si se trataba de alguien de buena posición económica.

Loki no respondió, restándole importancia. Bebió vigorosamente su café.

Leia continuó con el resto de sus huevos revueltos.

-Quiero más- Exclamo, y al ver la mirada de Leia se vio obligado a mascullar "_por favor_…". La vio esbozar el asomo de una sonrisa.

Leia se puso de pie y tomo su plato. Al agacharse a su altura, el cabello suelto de la mujer le rozo la punta de la nariz y un ligero aroma que le recordó a _flores_ se introdujo en su respiración. Cuando ella volvió a enderezarse, él se encontró siguiéndole el rastro. Por un momento observo como la luz del día que atravesaba por la pequeña y redonda ventana en la cocina trazaba un camino hasta su cabello, volviéndolo de un naranja intenso, como el fuego…

-¿Solo tocino o huevos también?- Hablo Leia, girando el rostro hacia él, y Loki sacudió el semblante. Carraspeo antes de responderle, sonando rígido;

-Ambos-

Bajo la vista y noto que _la bola de pelos, _sentado aun al lado de la silla vacía de su dueña_,_ le estudiaba con una mirada entre recelosa y curiosa.

Loki le frunció el ceño y bebió café.

Noto entonces que no había probado los cuadrados que lucían tostados. Tomo uno, lo acerco a su nariz y tras comprobar que su aroma era calido e incitante, se lo llevo a los labios. El sabor le era familiar. En Asgard había de estos, pero no con esta forma, ni con este _crujir_ al masticar, ni el color tostado-dorado que resultaba visualmente encantador. Al menos esta mujer sabía cocinar. Otro punto a su favor para convertirse en su esclava.

-No te acabes las tostadas antes del tocino. Te arrepentirás si no lo pruebas todo junto- Le advirtió Leia depositando su plato con mas rodajas de tocino y mas huevo revuelto. Ella estaba satisfecha, pero más café no le vendría mal. Entonces soltó un chasquido, molesta.

-Loki ¡te has bebido todo el café!- Dio vuelta el termo frente a sus ojos y, en efecto, el termo estaba vacío. Loki reprimió una divertida mueca.

-Has mas- Le indico sin prestarle atención, concentrado nuevamente en la comida. Leia se cruzo de brazos y él podía sentir el rigor de sus ojos avellana sobre él. Alzo la vista. -¿Lo siento…?- Musito mientras tragaba, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se pusiera en pie y gentilmente se pusiera a hacer café para ella? se notaba que no conocía Loki Odín… Laufey_son_.

Leia puso los ojos en blanco. Volvió a pararse y tomo el termo para hacerse algo más de café.

Mientras lo preparaba chequeo su reloj pulsera, y alarmada noto que llegaría tarde si no salía ahora de su casa. ¿Cómo había ocurrido ese olvido del tiempo? Ella jamás llegaba tarde al trabajo, uno siempre tiene mucho por hacer si se es _chef_. O cocinera, en honor a la verdad. Su vista paso del reloj a Loki, casi limpiando el plato con la lengua. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que sus nervios se tensaban; era hora de que volviera a su casa, ella no podía ni quería mantenerlo mas en la suya. No lo conocía. Ni si quiera sabia si en verdad era rico, aunque todo lo indicaba, pero él solo le evadía. No le había dicho nada además de su nombre, procedencia, y edad. Lo que no sabia es como… echarle. Y el echo de estar herido le hacia todo mas difícil.

Tomo aire, y olvido el café. No había tiempo.

Camino decidida hasta la mesa, y mientras recogía los platos comenzó a hablar;

-Estoy tarde para el trabajo y pensaba que, si quieres, puedo… llevarte a tu casa. Si es que no vives en la otra punta de la ciudad, claro. Te pagare un taxi si es así-

Loki, que experimentaba una epifanía al encontrarse satisfecho en cuanto a la ingesta de alimentos, volvió el rostro hacia ella, taciturno. Así que planeaba echarle. Todo este… banquete solo había sido parte de su plan malintencionado para déjalo nuevamente en la calle, y encima tras haberlo malherido previamente. Leia Lerman no era, definitivamente, la clase de mujer que aparentaba ser; amable, educada, _sumisa_…

Quizás si debería utilizar sus poderes contra ella después de todo, y hacer que se doblegue ante su voluntad.

Leia observo como una sombra surcaba la mirada esmeralda de Loki y dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta. Loki si lo noto, y su expresión se suavizo. No debería usar sus poderes, aun…

-Así que quieres echarme- Comenzó, apelando a su ingenio. Saldría de este pequeño inconveniente como siempre salía de toda situación; con el gran potencial de su mente. –Después de haberme aplastado con tu cacharro de metal…-

-NO lo llames así- Prorrumpió Leia, de repente enfadada.

Loki alzo el ceño. Así que _ese_ era su punto débil. Su preciado automóvil. No solo el _saco de pulgas_ que cuidaba gratuitamente.

-Después de haberme aplastado,- retomo con vigor -herido, inhabilitado para las tareas mas simples como vestirme solo…- La expresión altanera de Leia se había borrado en este punto, y Loki estaba _a punto_ de tenerla donde quería.

–Después de todo eso pretendes arrojarme a la calle, así, sin más- La voz de Loki había descendido dramáticamente el tono de voz, y su mirada se hizo a un lado, abandonando la de ella.

Leia permanecido muda unos segundos, sin saber que decir. O como decirlo.

-No pretendo "echarte a la calle", solo llevarte a tu propio hogar, donde imagino te sentirás mas cómodo que aquí, en un departamento ajeno y con alguien que ni si quiera conoces- Finalmente Intento apelar al razonamiento.

Le dio la espalda, caminando con los platos hasta la cocina, incapaz de volver a tolerar otro discurso como aquel y otra mirada tan… recriminatoria.

Tampoco es que se quisiera "deshacer del paquete", como él lo planteaba. Ella no era así, no era una mala mujer. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a convivir y mantener a un extraño a causa de un accidente.

"_**Tuche**__. Eres buena"_ cavilo Loki. _"Pero jamás mas buena que el Dios del engaño"._

-Imaginas mal- Musito, continuando con el tono de voz melancólico. Leia, que había dejado los trastos en la pileta de lavar (odiaba lavar, siempre dejaba todo para el final del día), le busco la mirada, intrigada.

"_Te tengo"._

Loki se aclaro la garganta, y ella percibió cierta angustia en aquel gesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Se animo a preguntar.

Él atisbo su rostro un momento, luego volvió a bajar la vista.

-Sucede que estoy… peleado con mi familia. No hemos hablado en… años- Comento, y la incomodidad en su voz era latente, lo suficiente para que ella lo notase. Así lo quería.

Leia bajo la vista también, mas incomoda y apenada que antes.

-De hecho, no he vuelto a la casa familiar en años. Solo… vagabundeo por las ciudades. He recorrido tantos sitios, he comido en tantos lugares, he dormido en tantas camas… mayormente en hospedajes gratuitos, de esos para las personas que… no tienen donde estar, entiendes- Mientras hablaba se aseguraba de no mirarla, de ese modo crearía mayor dramatismo. Había hecho esto tantas veces con su padre, su hermano, su madre, que ya era un habito natural para él. Había nacido con aquel _privilegio_; las personas siempre terminaban dejándose enredar con sus patrañas.

Leia enmudeció nuevamente. Aquel extraño, aquel hombre que había conocido por obra del destino o vaya uno a saber de quien, aquel lunático que había atropellado estaba ahora en la mesa de su cocina, contándole sus cuitas. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que le creía. Y que se sentía peor que antes. Y quería saber más.

-Pero…- comenzó ella, caminando nuevamente hacia la mesa –creí que… tenias una buena posición económica- Tomo asiento ocupando su lugar, mirándole. Él continuaba con la vista gacha.

Tobby, meneando ligeramente la cola, lamió su mano. Ella le paso distraídamente el dorso por la cabeza peluda y suave.

-Mi familia tiene dinero. Pero el día que me desvincule de ellos también lo hice de su _sucio_ dinero- Musito Loki, echándose hacia atrás en la silla de madera.

Ahora su vista se perdía al frente. Leia pensó que no debía entrometerse más, esto no era asunto suyo, la vida de este hombre desconocido no le incumbía. Además de lo notable que Loki no se sentía bien hablando de esto.

Él jamás había preguntado nada a ella sobre su historia de vida, ¿Por qué tendría ella que meterse en la suya?

Pero la curiosidad pudo más, y continuó ahondando.

-¿Te… desvinculaste?, es decir, solo te fuiste de tu casa, dejaste a tu familia, ¿sin mas…?-

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?- Le espeto él y esta vez busco sus ojos, y los verdes se encontraron con los avellana. Esta vez fue ella quien bajo la vista.

–Ellos… me mintieron. Toda la vida-

Leia advirtió algo diferente en su voz en ese momento. Un rencor palpable que antes no había percibido. Había llegado a inmiscuirse demasiado, y no pretendía eso. No quería ser quien reviva viejos y dolorosos recuerdos en él.

Observo su reloj y soltó un jadeo. ¡Llegaría mas que tarde!.

-¡Demonios, es tarde!- Exclamo de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Loki, que le observo confundido. Incluso Tobby dio un pequeño brinco.

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy demasiado tarde para el trabajo, debo irme ya- Se puso en pie de un brinco y corrió hacia su pieza en busca de sus cosas. Loki también se puso de pie y la siguió. ¿Habría funcionado su táctica? No podía fallar, su actuación, como siempre, había sido impecable. De todas formas, si ella no accedía a permitirle quedarse, tenía un plan B bajo la manga. Solo que esta vez, lamentaría llevarlo a cabo teniendo en cuenta que ella sabia como preparar _buena_ comida. Lo positivo de todo seria deshacerse del animal. Eso, lo disfrutaría. ¡Teniendo el _Tesserac_ en su poder todo le habría sido tan fácil desde el principio! Solo un pequeño toquecito a su corazón y ella bailaría desnuda sobre la mesa de la cocina _para él_ si se lo pidiera. No es que lo quisiera, claro, pero lo haría si él así le ordenara…

Leia, tras tomar su abrigo y su cartera, giro sobre sus talones encontrándose de frente con Loki, allí, dentro de su habitación.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- Replico él.

La mirada de Leia pasó de él a su cama. Loki enarco una ceja. Diablos. Maldita mente sucia que le jugaba malas pasadas frente a las personas incorrectas.

-A que te refieres…?- Balbuceo la mujer, intentando pasar a su lado para salir del cuarto, pero él le cerro el paso, y si no fuera por sus reflejos ella habría rozado su rostro con el suyo.

-Me refiero a que no tengo donde ir, y me refiero, además, a que tu me atropellaste y ahora pretendes echarme- Dijo él, sonando ofendido esta vez. Leia evadía su mirada. –Y, principalmente me refiero, a que aun puedo hacer esa _denuncia_- Agrego, y esta vez no había nada de ofendido en su tono.

Leia alzo la vista.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Profirió, disgustada. No tenia derecho a amenazarle, ella se había comportado correctamente, le había cuidado y traído a su departamento incluso, no conociéndolo. Y ella jamás traía desconocidos a su hogar.

-Es una petición-Aclaro Loki, al ver que de esa forma no conseguiría más que ocasionar una tediosa discusión. Leia suavizo la arruga de su frente. –Quiero pedirte que me dejes quedarme… hasta que sane completamente. No tengo a quien recurrir, Leia-

Los ojos de Leia se elevaron al oírle nombrarla. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Y, de hecho, ella tampoco le había llamado por el suyo. Y no tenia por que, tampoco es que fuera su amigo o si quiera compañero laboral. La mirada suplicante de Loki arremetió en la suya. Y en ese instante Leia supo que esa mirada podría mover montañas.

Suspiro.

-Está bien. Te quedaras hasta que… te cures- Musito. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Loki, volviéndolos de un verde vivo.

Quizás más que montañas. Cordilleras enteras…

Él asintió, esbozando una torcida sonrisa. Ella sofreno el impulso de hacer lo mismo. También tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, el muy desgraciado-lunático.

Entonces un par de ladridos molestos los amedrentaron. Al parecer no habían notado que el ruido de fondo eran los gruñidos de Tobby, ahora convertidos en ladridos dado que ninguno le prestaba atención; había un intruso en su habitación: Loki.

Loki resoplo, maldiciendo al perro entre dientes. Leia chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Tobby!, ya deja de ladrar- Le espeto al animal, que agacho las orejas y le miro con expresión indefensa. Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con aquella criaturita?

Su mirada atisbo el reloj por tercera vez en el día. Y esta vez una mano golpeo su frente, al tiempo que soltaba una palabrota.

-Re contra… ¡diablos!, ya estoy casi sobre la hora- Paso por al lado de Loki a toda velocidad. Este la siguió, pero caminando. Ya había conseguido lo que quería, y no podía estar más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Entonces, una duda le asalto; Si Leia no estaba… ¿Quién le haría el almuerzo?

-¿Estarás aquí para el almuerzo?- Prorrumpió a Leia antes de que esta llegara a la puerta. La mujer se paro en seco, de repente alarmada. No podía dejarlo aquí, en su departamento todo el día. Pese a haber aceptado su permanencia, eso seria cuando ella estuviese presente. No lo conocía. Y aun no había evaluado si confiaba en él o no. Además, ¿qué ocurriría si de repente se le abrieran los puntos, o tuviera algún inconveniente, o Tobby le mordiera? No soportaría tener una denuncia contra su perro. Tendría que entregarlo al antirrábico si eso pasaba, y no podía imaginar nada peor en su vida.

Giro sobre sus talones, haciendo un ruido seco con los tacos pequeños de sus botas sobre la madera.

Lo siguiente salio de sus labios sin previa meditación;

-Vendrás conmigo-

Loki frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dices?-

Leia boqueo, de repente advirtiendo que él seguía en calzones y descalzo, pero dio zancadas hasta el sillón individual donde vio su ropa y se la entrego.

-Vístete, ¡no tenemos tiempo!-

-Yo no voy a ir a…

-Con un demonio Loki ¡quieres cambiarte! O prefieres venir así, es tu decisión- Clamo ella, y él supo que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Lo cual le divirtió sobremanera. Lucia hilarante cuando se exasperaba. Y también, reparo, era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

Alzo los pantalones, tendiéndolos frente a ella con una mueca entretenida.

Ella resoplo y tomo de mala gana la ropa. Así perderían mas tiempo, pero debía ayudarle a vestirse recordó.

-Sostente de mi- Le indico mientras se agachaba para pasar una pierna sobre el pantalón. Él alzo cuanto pudo (no se esforzó mucho, en verdad) su pie izquierdo y se sostuvo por el hombro de ella. Repitieron con el otro.

-Las botas- Volvió a indicar y él tomo asiento. Alzo un pie y ella le coloco el calzado a las apuradas, chequeando de reojo la hora cada momento.

Resultaba muy cómodo que alguien le vista, y desde que era niño ya no lo hacían.

Ella le tendió una mano, él la tomo y se puso de pie, notando la primera contracción dolorosa del día. Al comer no había sufrido, pese a su apuro por devorar.

-¿Te duele?- se preocupo ella, pasando la palma de su mano por el costado lesionado. Loki negó ligeramente, mintiendo.

Ella aparto la mano, no muy convencida, y tomo el chaleco verde.

Se lo coloco rápidamente por encima de la cabeza, siendo más delicada al pasar los brazos. Subió el cierre y todo estaba listo para que partieran.

De repente Loki recordó algo importante;

-Debo ir al baño- Anuncio en el momento en que Leia giraba nuevamente hacia la salida. Ella volvió el rostro bruscamente, fastidiada.

-¿Es una broma no?-

-Claro que no. Ahora vengo-

Leia resoplo y se froto las sienes. Inspiro y expiro para serenarse.

Tobby, como siempre, le observaba desde debajo de la mesa del comedor, a un costado. Siempre se ubicaba de esa misma manera cuando ella debía partir en las mañanas, sus ojos miel brillando lastimeramente. Una tortura diaria.

-No seas cruel, Tobías. Mami volverá antes de que te des cuenta, lo sabes-

Musito echándole una consoladora mirada. En vano, claro. Tobby era un perro malcriado, ella se había encargado personalmente de ello.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe. Es solo un estúpido animal- Espeto Loki, saliendo del baño, al lado de la pieza de Leia.

Ella noto que se había peinado hacia atrás el cabello, ligeramente humedecido.

Se pregunto si solo fue por eso, para 'peinarse'. Costumbres de un niño mimado y siempre bien arreglado, pensó irritada. Ella jamás dedicaba demasiado tiempo a su arreglo personal. De hecho, olvidaba con frecuencia maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello.

-Primero, no es ningún "estúpido animal". Segundo, te sorprendería lo listo que es- Replico Leia a la defensiva. Nadie hablaría así de su pequeño Tobby en su presencia.

Loki rodó los ojos y salio del departamento tras ella.

El pasillo estaba frío, anticipando lo que se encontrarían fuera.

-Si, el invierno se hace presente- Mascullo Leia con el ceño fruncido, apretando más su saco negro. El invierno solo le resultaba bueno para acurrucarse en la cama y mirar películas, pero era la peor calamidad a la hora de ir al trabajo.

-Espera- Hablo Loki, deteniéndose a unos pasos del ascensor.

Leia se volteo, la premura era palpable en su semblante.

-Tengo frío-

Ella reprimió un ruidito despectivo.

-No tengo abrigos para hombres…-

-Tráeme mis cosas-

Ella le observo con total mofa.

-No me acompañaras disfrazado al trabajo-

-¡Que no es un disfraz!- Bramo Loki dando zancadas hasta ella, apretando los puños. Si volvía a oír que otro terrícola llamaba "disfraz" a su atuendo…

-Bien, lo que sea. No puedes ir así vestido…-

Pero Loki no continuo oyéndole, si no que pasó a su lado lleno de brios y entro en la casa (que ella descuidadamente había olvidado de cerrar con llave).

Leia soltó un hondo suspiro, sus parpados cerrándose a punto de un colapso irritado-nervioso. _"Dame paciencia señor, esta herido y es un niño mimado"._

Hoyo un quejido dentro, y se apresuro a entrar.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta se topo con una escena que le resulto cómica, pese a la culpa por reírse de alguien enyesado;

Loki había caído sobre el sofá de espaldas, las piernas le quedaron colgando en el apoya brazos.

Reprimió una risita.

-La próxima no te apresures- Le dijo mientras le tendía ambas manos, que él acepto no de buena gana. Tiro de él hacia delante y con algo de esfuerzo logro levantarlo. Él soltó un gruñido, sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca adolorida. –No puedes largarte a caminar solo Loki, no vuelvas a hacerlo-

-No me des ordenes- Le espeto él, llevándose una mano sobre el costado, presionando.

Leia se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te daré las ordenes que quiera porque estas en mi casa, y bajo mi cuidado-

Loki alzo la vista, en un principio con una mueca de desprecio, pero entonces noto lo graciosa que se veía enojada, y decidió molestarla más.

-Así que me he ligado una sirvienta/enfermera. Perfecto-

Leia frunció mas el ceño, formando una arruga pronunciada en su frente. Sus ojos avellana casi lanzaban llamas.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE…-

Pero entonces, contra todo pronostico, Loki se echo a reír.

Ella detuvo su reprimenda de golpe; soltó un suspiro entre el fastidio y el desconcierto, se masajeo las sienes y sus ojos volvieron a atisbar la hora.

Soltó una maldición y se apresuro a tomar el '_no es un disfraz_' de Loki y ayudarle a colocárselo.

Le echo una mirada de arriba hasta abajo, con el traje puesto, y rodó los ojos.

-Te diré que; iremos de _Shopping_-

-De Shopping. No lo creo- Replico él mientras salían del depto. _"¿Shopping?"_ Sonaba extraño e idiota.

-Ho si, iremos. Mañana, aprovecharemos que comienza el fin de semana- Asevero Leia, llamando al ascensor con impaciencia. –Necesitas ropa, no puedes andar vestido así por doquier-

La expresión de Loki se suavizo. Así que eso era el tal "Shopping". Comprar ropa. Bien, quizás si necesitaba algún atuendo mortal. No podía seguir exhibiendo su vestimenta _Real Asgardiana_ ante la vista de los impuros terrícolas, que nada comprendían del buen gusto y la realeza.

Pensar en nuevas ropas para Loki trajo otros pensamientos en la mente de Leia; ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba el resto de su ropa? Es decir, ¿tan solo tenia ese extraño disfraz? No sonaba probable ni creíble.

-O quizás podamos ir a donde sea que este el resto de tu propia vestimenta…-

Tentó Leia, echándole un vistazo, mientras el ascensor los llevaba a la primera planta.

Loki evadió su mirada.

-Ho. Eso. Me temo que no será posible-

Leia arqueo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

Loki se aclaro la garganta, atisbo por el rabillo del ojo su expresión intrigada, y sofreno una sonrisa traviesa.

-Porque no poseo mas que lo que ves- Hizo un ademán recorriéndose a si mismo, formulando una expresión seria.

La expresión de Leia se acentúo, y él noto una sombra de sospecha de su mirada.

Cuando Leia se disponía a seguir mitigando, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando el vestíbulo.

La pregunta quedo atorada en su garganta por un momento, ayudando a Loki a bajar por las escaleras del rellano tras abrir la puerta principal de prisa.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no tienes mas que lo puesto? Digo, teniendo en cuenta que eres un hombre de buena posición…- Volvió el rostro hacia él y continuo con el tema mientras bajaban de uno en uno las escalinatas de piedra.

Loki no respondía, su vista escrutando la calle y sus alrededores. Parecía buscar algo, parecía… perseguido.

Leia saco las llaves del auto de su bolso y él volvió a oír desde la escalinata el _clic_ de la noche en el hospital. Provino del vehiculo. Quizás era la forma de hacerlo funcionar.

La calle estaba tranquila, algunos pocos autos pasaban de vez en cuando. Pero él no confiaba en la tranquilidad de este planeta. No se podía estar tranquilo aquí. No si uno era un Dios fugitivo de las prisiones de Asgard, y con su hermano y… _padrastro_ buscándole quizás en este preciso instante en que él y una humana se paseaban por la vida como si nada.

La sensación de persecución y asechamiento comenzaban a tensarlo…

No quería responder más preguntas, ella no tenía porque saber nada sobre él. Ella estaba en deuda con él después de todo, por casi matarle. Y esta seria la última vez que contestaría sobre él. Una vez mas y la haría callar.

De repente noto que su pie pisaba la acera. Ya habían descendido las escaleras, y ella le soltaba la cintura. Encontró sus ojos avellana sobre él, esperando.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Perdí todo-

-¿Cómo que _todo_? ¿En una apuesta? ¿En las Vegas o algún lugar de esos?-

-Si. En las… Vegas- Asintió él aceptando la mano que ella le tendía para poder sentarse al abrir la puerta del acompañante.

-Déjame entenderlo: ¿cambiaste tu vestimenta y cosas por dinero en Las Vegas?- Siguió ella mientras se introducía en el auto.

Loki dio otro pequeño asentimiento.

-Era muy buena calidad de ropa-

Leia ladeo el rostro negativamente.

-Podrías haberte contactado con tu familia y pedido ayuda…-

-Te dije que están muertos para mi- Replico Loki de repente tajante. La aspereza y gravedad en su voz fueron suficientes para que ella decidiera no hondar más en el tema. Atisbo que su semblante se había endurecido, entristecido incluso, y su vista se perdía por la ventana.

Encendió el motor y ojeo nuevamente la hora tras poner las manos sobre el volante. Se removió inquieta en el asiento.

-Tarde, es muy tarde- Mascullo para si mirando por el espejo retrovisor para dar marcha atrás y ponerse de una vez por todas en camino.

-Debiste levantarte antes- Musito él, que aun miraba por la ventana.

Ella le clavo los ojos, irritada.

-¡Fue por tu culpa! Yo siempre me levanto en horario, pero esta vez debí hacerle doble desayuno a un hombre que esta de _polisón_ en mi casa, ¡Ho! y además debí vestirlo- Profirió ella con sarcasmo, entretanto manejaba.

-¿Polisón? Soy una victima de tu desfachatez al volante, _cariño_- Replico él volviendo el rostro hacia ella por un momento.

Leia despego los labios y le miro, enfadada, pero termino no diciendo nada. Loki torció los labios en una sonrisa complacida.

Un semáforo en rojo detuvo el viaje, Leia resoplo, sus ojos atisbaron inquietos su muñeca en busca de la hora.

El tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el volante robo un suspiro de fastidio a Loki.

-Cálmate mujer. No soporto ese odioso ruido que haces-

-¿Cual ruido?- Gruño ella hincándole la vista al instante, para comprender luego a que se refería Loki; estaba haciendo ese tamborileo nervioso con sus uñas de nuevo. Varios compañeros se lo habían echo notar antes. Un hábito molesto que le daba en situaciones de estrés.

Se detuvo resoplando de nuevo.

-Demonios. Es tan tarde - Murmuro alzando una mano y frotándose las cuencas de los ojos.

-Para ser una mujer maldices demasiado, sabes- Comento Loki. En al auto de al lado a su ventanilla dos niños pequeños jugando a los puñetazos llamaban su atención.

Leia frunció el ceño, una expresión de reproche en su semblante al mirarle.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que porque soy mujer no puedo maldecir?- saco las manos del volante para puntualizar -Sabes, por esta única vez al menos podrías tratar de comportarte… no lo se, ¿como una persona normal?-

Loki le observo con el ceño en alto.

"_Si fuera una persona, pero soy un Dios, ignorante"._

No obstante, no hizo públicos aquellos pensamientos si no que soltó un suspiro.

-Solo trato de que te calmes-

-No estas ayudando. Podrías dejar de complicarme el humor- Replico ella, aferrada al volante, expectante por el cambio a luz verde y con el pie firme sobre el acelerador.

-Tu humor de por si es complicado, créeme- Retruco él volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla. Leia rodó los ojos. _"¿En que pensabas Leia? Pedirle a este sujeto que deje de ser un extraño-lunático es como pedirle al reloj que vaya mas lento…"._

Realmente había sido una tontería de su parte traerlo consigo, comenzaba a pensar. Había tomado esa decisión a las apuradas, y ella jamás hacia buenas elecciones a las apuradas.

Luego de varias vueltas y semáforos en rojo aumentando su fastidio, Leia atisbo el restorán-bar donde trabajaba.

-Henos aquí- Musito Leia tras apagar el motor aparcándolo en el estacionamiento frente al restorant.

De repente, Loki la observo toqueteándose el cabello, apresurada, ¿pero no estaba quejándose hasta hace un momento del horario?

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? No puedo trabajar con el pelo suelto, soy cocinera- Replico ella, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Loki rodó los ojos. Mujeres. Aquí, en Asgard, donde sea. Siempre tan extrañas.

En pocos minutos logro trenzar su abundante cabellera, aunque no le llegaba al fin de la espalda su cabello era rizado y abundante no era nada fácil de manejar.

Salio del auto y fue hasta el lado de Loki para ayudarle.

Se sorprendió cuando Loki le ofreció el brazo para caminar fuera del estacionamiento.

-Si no estoy confundida eres tu quien necesita que le ayude- Dijo ella observándole incrédula.

-Prefiero que me tomes el brazo a que me lleves por la cintura como si ayudases a un viejo inválido-

-Un "viejo inválido" seria más agradecido- Argumento Leia, pero acepto su agarre. Se aferro a su brazo plegado y lo sujeto con la otra mano también, para sostenerle mejor. –Y mas agradable, también- Agrego a bocadillo.

Loki fijo una mirada reticente en el rostro de la pelirroja. Y, tenuemente, sonrió.

-Te agradecería que tengas cuidado aquí. No pretendo volver a repetir el incidente que me llevo a quedar como un _no-agradable/agradecido _ viejo inválido- Soltó Loki cuando estuvieron frente al cordón de la calle, sobre la esquina del restorant. Le echo un vistazo a la fachada; tenia mesas adelante al aire libre bajo toldos de lona bordo bien alienados y decorados, dentro se podía ver bien arreglado también a través de los ventanales, el lugar estaba bastante lleno, lo cual le genero fastidio sabiendo que debía pasar entre ellos.

Pese a todo, no lucia desagradable. Pero tampoco podría decir que era un lugar a su nivel, el nivel de un Dios.

La gente que pasaba por la acera de de la vereda de en frente, e incluso quienes pasaban detrás de ellos, miraban y hacían algún comentario por lo bajo sobre la apariencia de Loki.

Leia sofrenaba risas, y Loki reacciones violentas. Uno de estos días no controlaría su mal interno y descargaría su furia utilizando sus sorprendentes poderes sobre los imberbes humanos. Valdría la pena pagar el precio de que Thor y Odín le cayeran encima desde el cielo si podía freír a todos estos payasos.

El semáforo marco el pase y cruzaron. Leia percibió como muecas de dolor fruncían de repente el semblante de Loki.

-Debo comprarte algunos analgésicos, y quizás antibióticos, hay que ir al medico y…-

Loki se freno en seco, en mitad de la calle. La gente debió esquivarlos para no llevárselos por delante.

-¿Qué…?-

-NO volveré a ese lugar- Le advirtió marcadamente.

Ella suspiro.

-¡Sigue caminando, quieres! No puedes simplemente detenerte en medio de –

-No volveré- Repitió sordo a sus quejas, clavándole una mirada decidida.

-Esta bien esta bien ¡solo camina!- Resoplo tirando de su brazo, y él retomo sin apuros.

-Pero necesitas medicina…- Retomo ella una vez que pisaron el cordón de la vereda.

-Consíguela tú-

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? crees que estoy rodeada de farmacéuticos ilegales o que-

-No me importa como lo hagas, pero no pisare ese maldito lugar de nuevo-

Loki no daría el brazo a torcer, lo supo en el instante en que se freno en la calle y le increpo. Lo sabia tan solo mirando en esos ojos verdes flameando altanería.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con los hospitales?- Quiso saber. Loki desvío la vista.

-Son horrendos-

-Pero necesarios- Objeto ella.

-No para mí. No para un…- Se freno justo en el instante en que sus labios dejarían escapas la palabra _Dios_. La verdad sobre él.

-¿Un que?- Incito Leia observándole con el ceño en alto.

-Un… hombre de buena vida- Musito con displicencia, volviendo la vista hacia el restorant, unos pasos detrás suyo.

Ella resoplo, ladeando el rostro.

-Los 'hombres de buena vida' son quienes mas los necesitan, siempre cogen enfermedades ni siquiera teniendo idea de donde gracias a esa 'buena vida' errante que llevan- Refuto ella tirando de él nuevamente para continuar el camino, y él noto que se alejaban de la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Por la puerta de atrás, de las cocinas-

-¿Por qué?- Prorrumpió él, algo ofendido. ¿Puerta de las cocinas? Un Dios no estaba hecho para entrar como un sirviente, _por detrás_, en ningún sitio.

-Porque, en primer lugar, es mi lugar de trabajo; en segundo lugar, mientras menos personas te vean mejor, y en tercer lugar, no se supone que traiga 'invitados' a mi lugar laboral ¿sabes?- Respondió ella retóricamente.

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo? no se cocinar, ni quiero hacerlo-

-No te lo pediría de todas formas, no quiero que me culpen por envenamientos masivos de clientes-

Loki chasqueo la lengua, burlón.

-Tienes un sentido del humor pésimo-

Leia le soltó el brazo al llegar frente a la puerta del fondo, que daba al callejón. -¿Y quien dijo que eso era humor?- Rebatió y giro la perilla de la puerta, que sabia estaba abierta.

Un vaho de olor a carne asándose recibió a Loki, que se hizo hacia atrás, no acostumbrado a tanta concentración de olores y vapores en un mismo sitio. Adentro se sentía calido, lo cual lo motivo a entrar.

Leia había pasado dentro como si nada, manejándose perfectamente, esquivando gente que iba de aquí para allá con utensilios en las manos, entre el bullicio y el ruido de la comida cocinándose.

Loki permaneció al lado de la puerta tras cerrarla, no seguro de querer meterse entre todos. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí para empezar? No debió acceder a la ocurrencia de Leia de traerle. Quizás la promesa de un buen almuerzo había endulzado su voluntad.

-¿Quién es usted? No puede estar aquí- Un hombre moreno con delantal blanco y una especie de pañuelo también blanco cubriéndole la cabeza se dirigió a él y le increpo. Que ridículos lucían todos allí.

Loki le dispenso una mirada altiva y amenazante; el ridículo moreno le miraba enteramente como si se tratara de un demente. Atisbo alrededor en busca de Leia, que se había perdido entre sartenes, vahos, personas, y quien sabe que mas.

-Lo siento Otis, él vino conmigo, lo sacare de la cocina y se los explicare- De repente la aludida apareció por detrás de una mujer que maniobraba una sartén en una mano, sobre la hornalla de una larga cocina, y partía huevos con la otra. Ahora Leia llevaba de repente el mismo delantal blanco ridículo que los demás, y el pañuelo.

Leia tomo a Loki por el brazo, bajo la mirada entre confusa y reprochante del tal _Otis_, y jalo de él hacia el frente, pero Loki se soltó de su agarre.

Leia giro el rostro y vio el mismo brazo ofrecido como antes para que ella sea quien lo tome. Puso los ojos en blanco y se sujeto a él rápidamente, apurándole.

Comenzó a dirigirle entre el tumulto de cocineros, todos le miraban extrañados al pasar, burlones, pero él simplemente los evitaba con la frente en alto y una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Leia abrió una puerta en el fondo de la cocina, y el aroma a limpio suplanto el vaho de comida. Al fin podía respirar. Tomo una bocanada de aire.

Tras el pasillo había mesas alienadas en filas para 4 personas, una barra y sillones en otra habitación que Loki llegaba a ver desde allí.

-Escúchame, quiero que te quedes en el bar. Por ahora-

-¿Cómo que en el bar? ¿Pretendes que pase todo el día ahí?- Protesto Loki deteniéndose a medio camino de la parte del bar.

-Loki debo trabajar y no debí traerte pero aquí estas y necesito que te quedes allí, no puedes andar de aquí para allá tu solo, lo sabes- Replico ella tratando de razonar con él, explicándole a las apuradas.

-No admitiré ser 'dejado' en una habitación todo el día como si fuera un –

-NO ERES un viejo lisiado, lo tengo en claro, ahora solo déjame trabajar- Le corto ella, robando las palabras exactas que él pretendía utilizar.

–Hare que te traigan el almuerzo, o solo ordena lo que quieras y le dices que lo pongan a mi nombre-

-Pero no pasare el día aquí- Volvió a remarcarle, testarudo.

¿Qué demonios podría hacer todo el maldito día en un bar? Debía encontrar algo útil que hacer, algo de lo que sacar algún beneficio a su causa y estadía en el mugroso planeta en el que estaba. Leia le dispenso una expresión irritada, y resoplo.

-Veremos. Solo ve al bar ¿quieres?, _por ahora_…-

Loki atisbo los ojos avellana de Leia y acepto. La idea de almorzar no le sonaba mal tampoco. No entendía porque pero en la Tierra había desarrollado repentinamente un apetito similar al de Thor.

Loki entro en el bar y automáticamente se gano las miradas de varios que estaban allí. En su mayoría hombres.

Algunos sonidos de risa sostenida llegaron a sus oídos, aumentando su mal genio. Camino rápidamente, obviando el dolor de las puntadas frescas y tirantes en cada paso sobre su abdomen, y tomo asiento en el fondo, donde la oscuridad se concentraba más.

Tomo el menú que yacía sobre una pequeña mesa ratona oscura frente al mullido sillón individual donde se dejo caer.

Por el rabillo del ojo atisbo que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Puedo tomar su pedido?- Dijo gentilmente una muchacha vestida con un pantalón a medida y traje abotonado negro pulcro, y llevaba la firma del restorant impresa en letras rojas sobre el pecho.

A diferencia de lo que Leia debía usar esta mujer no lucia ridícula, pensó.

Calculó que tendría la misma edad que ella.

Loki le recorrió con la vista, notando con perversa satisfacción que la joven se removía incomoda y desviaba la mirada.

Ojeo el menú de bebidas del bar, no tenia idea de que demonios eran todos esos "tragos" como decía en el tope de la lista, por lo que pidió uno que le sonó atractivo.

-Whisky en las rocas. Rápido- Le espeto dejando el menú sobre la mesa nuevamente, echándose sobre el respaldo y volviendo a mirarla abiertamente.

Ella asintió y se alejo rápidamente hacia la barra.

Loki soltó el primer suspiro relajado desde que comenzó el día. Estiro los brazos sobre el tope del sillón, cuanto pudo por su herida. Era tiempo de relajarse y dejarse atender.

* * *

-¿Vas a decirme quien demonios es ese disfrazado con el que has venido al trabajo?- Le soltó Anita mientras cortaba sobre una tabla de madera algunos vegetales a gran velocidad.

Leia le echo una ojeada a su compañera y volvió su atención a la sartén que vigilaba y revolvía, no sea cosa que arruinara la comida y la echaran definitivamente.

-Es… un amigo. Un amigo que necesita de mi ayuda…-

-Un amigo- Repitió su amiga con desconfianza. –Y dime, ¿por que lo has traído AQUI?-

Leia se mordió el labio inferior, y suspiro.

-Por que esta herido y…-

No pudo continuar al ver de reojo la mirada que su amiga le dispensaba. No le creía, la conocía y sabía cuando mentía (contando con el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba mentir y nunca le salía del todo creíble).

-Esta bien, no es un amigo. Es mas bien… es alguien que… atropelle-

-¡¿QUE?-

-¡Shh!- Le cayó Leia poniendo una mano en su boca antes de que continuara prorrumpiendo. –No lo digas en voz alta, esto te lo contare a ti pero nadie debe saber que ese "disfrazado" es un hombre que atropelle el otro día y que esta mal herido y que se esta quedando en mi casa por eso y que como no lo conozco no podía dejarlo en mi casa porque tu sabes, uno no deja desconocidos en su casa y…-

-Y por eso los trae a su lugar de trabajo, claro, ¡como no lo pensé antes!-Satirizo Anita quitando la mano de Leia. Leia sofreno una carcajada y un mohín se apodero de su semblante.

-Lose, no debí traerlo, pero ¿que mas podía hacer?, tampoco puedo dejarlo en la calle Ann, lo atropelle ¿entiendes? Es mi responsabilidad…-

-¿Y su familia? ¿Acaso no tiene donde quedarse?-

-No. No tiene a nadie-

Anita alzo el ceño, incrédula.

Leia rodó los ojos. Aparto la sartén del fuego y coloco lo cocinado en una fuente.

-Te digo que no tiene a nadie, Ann. Es decir, tiene familia pero me dijo que 'están muertos' para él. Así que básicamente es lo mismo-

-Pues yo que tu le digo que los 'reviva' porque no lo conoces y no debería quedarse en tu casa solo porque accidentalmente lo arrollaste-

Leia continuó con la presentación de su plato (costillas de cerdo agridulces) en silencio. Anita siempre la hacia pensar, por eso cada vez que algo se le presentaba era a ella a quien acudía. Pero esta vez sus palabras solo la confundieron más. O, más bien, aumentaron la inquietud que le despertaba Loki desde el momento en que lo conoció. O debería decir atropello…

Coloco el plato terminado sobre el carrito de los platos que pasarían a ser recogidos y serian llevados a las mesas.

-Además, ¿Por qué esta disfrazado?- Continuo Anita tras dejar el plato que le correspondía terminar sobre el carrito.

-No es un disfraz- Dijo Leia, repitiendo automáticamente las palabras de Loki. Se sorprendió a si misma.

-¿Perdón?- Le miro su amiga con total burla -¿Estas diciéndome que esa especie de traje que arrastra una capa no es un disfraz?-

Leia despego los labios, que volvieron a sellarse. Realmente no sabía que decirle puesto que ella no lo tenía muy en claro tampoco, pese a lo que Loki dijera.

-Bueno… es un traje de ceremonias, según él-

Anita soltó una risotada.

-¿Ceremonias? ¿En que planeta? Por favor Leia. Ese hombre te miente en la cara y tú te dejas-

Leia frunció el ceño, desvió la vista hacia el pescado que debía cortar en cubitos, sobre la tabla de madera. Le mentía. Si, evidentemente le mentía. Pero, ¿Por qué mentirle sobre su vestimenta? ¿Que podía ocultar alguien bajo una extraña forma de vestir? Un ladrón no podía ser, no se vestían para llamar la atención precisamente.

-¿Pero porque me mentiría respecto a su ropa?, es decir, que puede ocultarme con respecto a su forma de vestir-

Anita se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, Leia. Pero deberías averiguar quien demonios es antes de seguir permitiéndole estar en tu casa, además, ¿hasta cuando?-

-Hasta que sane-

Anita soltó un ruidito despectivo. "Hasta que sane" repitió, desconfiada como siempre. Leia sabia que esta situación no le cuadraba para nada.

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿si? Cualquier cosa me llamas. Y a la policía- Agrego luego de un silencio donde solo se les oía con los utensilios sobre la comida.

Ahora fue Leia quien rió.

-Dios mío Ana, eres una exagerada-

* * *

Dos vasos de whisky vacíos retozaban sobre la mesita frente a Loki. Un pequeño bol que contenía maní estaba casi en el final. Loki iba por su tercer whisky, y por extraño que le pareciera sentía una energía y a la vez una tranquilidad jamás pensada. El fuego en su garganta del primer trago fue incentivante para pedir otro. El sabor no estaba mal tampoco.

Los sonidos del bullicio alrededor, el sonido del cristal copa-con-copa, el _tok-tok_ de los tacones de la camarera sobre el suelo de madera. Todo lo percibía con mayor claridad, abrumadoramente, alterándole poco a poco.

La vista, al apurar este 3 vaso, le parecía algo temblante.

Soltó una risita, todo lucia extraño, incluso su mente. No podía pensar con claridad, de echo, no pensaba, lo cual era estupendo noto.

-¡Hey! amigo, dime, ¿Por qué el disfraz?- Escucho que le decía alguien burlonamente con una voz enérgica que le hizo temblar los tímpanos, proveniente del grupo de hombres que ocupaban los sillones a su izquierda.

-¡Que no esh un disfraz!- Prorrumpió él apoyando de sopetón el vaso contra la mesa, y éste se partió en dos. –Ups…-

Las palabras le patinaban al salirle por los labios por alguna razón. La lengua le sabia torpe. El grupo estallo en burlonas risas.

La camarera estaba ya ahí, advirtió. Recogió todo y limpio rápidamente.

-Eshcuchame tu, joven terrícola, esta bebida me gushta. ¡Otra!- Exigió dando un golpe con su puño sobre la mesa, y sintió entonces un leve tirón de los puntos.

El grupo que reía le festejo el gesto alzando sus copas y vitoreando a su favor, exigiendo mas bebida también, pero ellos tomaban cervezas, y ya llevaban unas cuantas.

Loki giro el rostro, aun con la mueca de dolor, y les miro. Parecían un grupo de… _Thores_. Si, todos enormes y estúpidos agitando sus bebidas y chocándolas, riendo como mandriles Asgardianos…

La idea le robo una risotada.

-Y dime, amigo, ¿que es lo que llevas puesto si no es un disfraz?- Volvió a inquirir la misma voz, que identifico (con la vista algo nublada) como un individuo de cabello rubio pero corto, a diferencia de su hermano Thor. Se parecía bastante de hecho.

La camarera le había traído ya su trago, y con una mirada ceñuda se lo deposito sobre la mesa.

-Es…-Bebió un trago, tragó haciendo un sonido de satisfacción y lo dejo sobre la mesa –un traje de ceremoniash… - El _Thor de la Tierra_ comenzó a reír, y los demás le acompañaron. –lo ushe cuando te coronaron Thor, ¿no lo recuerdash?- Balbuceo Loki, sintiendo al terminar el cuarto whisky que la vista se le nublaba al soltar una risotada él también. ¿Cómo es que su hermano no recordaba aquel evento? Él sabia que seguro fue el más importante en toda su patética existencia. Ni si quiera cuando su padre le había regalado de adolescente a _Onix_, su caballo, le había visto tan reluciente.

El rubio musculoso rió nuevamente con renovadas ganas, palmeando la mesa, comentándoles a sus amigos lo loco que estaba "el sujeto disfrazado".

-También hicieron una danza en 'tu honor'- Exclamo Loki, haciendo grandes comillas, para hacerse oír ante su hermano que de repente llevaba puesta su ridícula capa roja. ¡Maldito presumido! Faltaba que se coloque el casco con _alas de mariposa_ y ya seria el tope de su presunción.

Se puso de pie, como pudo, ya que por alguna razón las piernas le oscilaban de una manera chistosa y molesta. Le demostraría a ese tonto que él también podía ser el centro de la fiesta, ¡el centro del universo si quisiera!

-¡Leia! ¡Ven pronto! el _chiflado disfrazado_ que trajiste hoy esta haciendo un espectáculo de aquellos en el bar- Exclamo entre risas un compañero de Leia, que traía el carrito vacío de los platos, se asomo por la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el restorant.

Leia soltó el cuchillo, que cayo con un metálico sonido sobre las baldosas del suelo, y salio a toda velocidad hacia el bar.

"_Por favor que no haya roto nada, por favor que no haya…"_

De no haberlo comprobado con sus propios ojos jamás se lo hubiera creído. Lo que se encontró fue impactante y absurdo;

Loki estaba haciendo una especie de danza ¡estaba BORRACHO! y los presentes le vitoreaban y aplaudían, alzaban sus tarros de cerveza y copas, ¡le alentaban!

Incluso Hugo, quien atendía el bar, le festejaba sus payasadas.

Bueno, tampoco podía negar que no fuera algo… divertido.

Loki hacia movimientos que le recordaban a la danza de los _All Blacks_.

La capa oscilo tras él al dar una vuelta y Leia soltó una risotada.

Resultaba increíble que un neurótico como él, y encima herido, pudiera realizar esos movimientos…

Se llevo una mano a los labios ahogando un jadeo; ¡Loki estaba herido! Tenia puntos que podrían abrírsele en cualquier momento si seguía 'danzando'.

Se aproximo al centro de la habitación, donde Loki seguía haciendo aquellos pasos como si estuviera presentándose en Broadway, y lo llamo cautelosamente.

-¡SIF!- Clamo al verla, abriendo los brazos y alzándolos a su encuentro. Y antes de que si quiera ella pudiera intentar hablarle, la tomo por la cintura con ambos brazos y la elevo del suelo, girando con ella.

Los presentes rompieron en aplausos y risas.

La inestabilidad de Loki se hizo presente y su falta de equilibrio los llevo a ambos al suelo, cayéndole ella encima.

-¡Loki! ¡¿Estas bien?- Exclamo ella aterrorizada, saliendo de encima de él rápidamente, y le ayudo a enderezar el abdomen.

Loki reía y hacia muecas adoloridas, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su herida como para reír como los demás.

-¿Sabesh? Siempre me pareshiste atractiva pero jamás me mirashte- Musito Loki, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, aunque ella noto que le resultaba difícil ya que la cabeza se le mecía ligeramente. Tenía esa sonrisita típica que presentan los ebrios.

-Soy Leia, Loki ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?- Le interrogo ella con el ceño fruncido ante la inquietud, depositando una mano sobre su vientre.

Un hombre alto y fornido se acerco caminando algo tambaleante, con un jarro de cerveza en la mano, y pretendía ayudar a Loki. Leia temió que ahora fuera él quien se le cayera encima, y si eso pasaba lo menos que resultaría dañado seria su herida…

-¡Ven aquí, tú! Te ayudare- Clamo, y ante la sorpresa de Leia lo tomo por el brazo y lo puso en pie de un estirón. Aunque considerando sus proporciones, no resultaba tan sorprendente.

-¡Ya déjame, Thor!, te digo que puedo sholo…-

De repente noto que Loki le estaba mirando con una expresión estupefacta como si hubiera entendido un chiste contado hace minutos. Entonces sonrió ampliamente, y era la primera vez que le veía esa mueca contenta en el rostro.

-¡Leia!- Exclamo y volvió a estirar los brazos a ella, haciéndole temer que nuevamente tuviera el arrebato de levantarle, pero en vez de eso le rodeo en un abrazo. -¿Cuándo hashh venido? Ven, acompáñame en la dansha para mi hermano Thor- Balbuceo apenas entendiblemente, tomándole por el brazo para dirigirle nuevamente al centro de la habitación con la aprobación de los muchachos que disfrutaban el espectáculo, pero ella le detuvo y tiro de él hacia la salida de la habitación, con la resistencia de él (aunque en su estado no presentaba mucha fuerza) y los abucheos del resto.

-Nos vamos- Le espeto a Loki, que le observaba con una sonrisa trémula y los parpados algo cerrados, y ante la mención de aquello comenzó a balbucear quejas.

-Lo llevare a casa, por favor dile a Hugo que ponga todo lo que consumió a mi nombre, volveré en seguida, ¿puedes cubrirme?- Le pidió a Jack, el compañero que le había avisado sobre el comportamiento de Loki, y éste asintió.

Comenzó a encaminarlo hacia las cocinas para salir por donde habían entrado. Loki trastabillaba, por lo que debió sostenerlo fuertemente por el brazo. No ayudaba que saludase a cada uno que viera, sin siquiera tener idea de quien se trataba por supuesto.

-¿Lo llevaras a tu casa en este estado?- Le soltó Anita, que venia detrás de ella.

-¿Y que otra cosa puedo hacer? Esta ebrio y herido. Temo que se le hayan abierto los puntos… aunque estaría sangrando de ser así- Replico Leia algo ásperamente. La preocupación por Loki sumado a los inconvenientes que le traía minaba su paciencia.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, Leia tomo su abrigo y cartera colgados en un perchero cerca de la puerta y salieron al exterior.

Apoyo a Loki contra un muro para colocarse el abrigo. Loki se hacia sombra con la mano, el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro robándole maldiciones.

Las rodillas se le aflojaron y se le vino encima, pero ella logro sostenerlo a tiempo. Su nariz toco la suya, y él comenzó a reír echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Su _risa ebria_ era divertida y le robo una sonrisa pese al malestar que sentía.

-Deberiash sonreír más seguido. Te queda bien- Comento él cuando ella volvió a tomarle por el brazo para cruzar la calle.

Ella le miro por el rabillo del ojo y continuó cruzando. Sonreía, y pese a la borrachera atisbo cierto brillo sincero en sus ojos verdes, acuosos ahora.

Leia sopeso que solo borracho él le diría algo así.

Llegaron lentamente hasta el estacionamiento y se dirigieron al auto. Leia destrabo las puertas con un clic y abrió la de Loki.

-¡El clic! Eshe maldito clic que siempre oigo. Brujeriash, ¡puras brujerías!-

Leia rodó los ojos y le espeto que entrara. Con su ayuda lo sentó.

Loki pareció contento al apoyar la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, un bostezo se escapo de sus labios.

Por fortuna el tráfico no fue otro escollo y el viaje resulto bastante rápido. A esa hora del mediodía no era raro a decir verdad.

Leia apago el motor y dirigió la vista a Loki, que dormitaba. Aprovecharía la ocasión para revisarle la herida.

Acerco la mano hasta las tiras complicadas que le atravesaban el abdomen sobre la gruesa armadura de vaya a saber quien que material, y al comenzar a desabrocharlas Loki volvió el rostro hacia ella.

Despego los parpados y esbozo una picara sonrisa que hizo temer a Leia encontrarse nuevamente en apuros…

Y no se equivoco.

-¿Con que quieresh _eso_ eh, chiquilla traviesha?- Musito él con voz algo ronca, inclinándose sobre ella y estirando el brazo hacia su cintura, pero en lugar de eso (y para alivio de Leia) un arrebato de sueño volvió a someterlo y solo cayo sobre su hombro, con el brazo muerto sobre sus piernas.

Leia, petrificada antes, soltó un suspiro.

Apenas al girar al rostro, su nariz quedo estampada en el centro de la cabeza azabache de Loki. Olía a shampoo. _Su _shampoo de manzana. Sonrió.

Lo volvió a colocar en su sitio con cuidado, aunque ahora debía despertarlo para subir al edificio.

Loki no pareció recordar la situación de hace un momento, lo cual Leia agradeció internamente, y se dejo llevar, adormilado.

Luego de un lento proceder ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Los ladridos de Tobby se sentían ya desde afuera.

-Hola mi ángel- Le saludo ella mientras entraba ayudando a Loki. El animal se debatía entre los ladridos al extraño y el festejo a su dueña, resultando con un poco de ambos.

Dejo a Loki sobre el sofá y se quito el abrigo.

Se dejo caer sobre el asiento de enfrente un momento, soltando un respiro. Acariciaba la cabeza de Tobby mientras pensaba si debía llamar a un medico domiciliario para que revise a Loki, o si debía simplemente dejarle dormir y volver al trabajo.

Le observo dormir. No parecía un neurótico-gruñón-lunático mientras dormía. Sus facciones relajadas incluso lucían… bonitas.

Tobby ladro, hambriento de más caricias y le toco la mano con su hocico húmedo. Ella sacudió el rostro levemente, debía ponerse en acción en vez de estar… admirándolo.

Loki se removió molesto al oír el ladrido.

Debía revisarlo. Debía quitarle todo ese embrollo de armatoste y revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Dirigió la vista hacia las tiras gruesas y la imagen de una tijera le cruzo por la mente. _"No. Me mataría al despertar"_.

Ladeo el rostro y suspiro una vez más. Se puso en pie, camino hasta él, y se inclino para comenzar el tedioso trabajo de desvestirlo.

Solo esperaba que no tuviese otro arrebato _lujurioso_ o debería noquearlo para poder hacerlo todo rápido.

Comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón en el abdomen. Todo iba bien, él solo se removía, y cuando lo hacia ella paraba.

-No… mamá…- Murmuro él apenas audiblemente, sin despegar los parpados. _"Bueno, si tiene una regresión a su infancia e imagina que soy su madre desvistiéndole no intentara nada…"_

Leia continuó con su labor.

Comenzó a deslizarle por los brazos el 'sobretodo' pesado, grueso, y extraño sin mangas que llevaba puesto. Loki se dejaba manejar, por fortuna. Su cabeza colgaba de un lado a otro, y volvió a quedar sobre su hombro, como en el auto, pero de frente. Lo aparto delicadamente.

Debajo tenía la maldita armadura. Se habría de atrás. _"Demonios"_.

Lo atrajo hacia ella por los hombros, y su cabeza quedo sobre su pecho esta vez. La respiración calida de Loki le generaba un cosquilleo bajo el suéter.

Bajo el cierre haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible sin despertarle, y lo volvió a su sitio.

"_Armatoste fuera"._

Tobías le observaba desde la alfombra, a su lado, con una expresión que Leia le asignaba a su confusión.

-Lose, mami actúa extraño- Musito echándole una mirada.

Solo quedaba el pulóver verde. Pero no había necesidad de quitárselo, podía levantarlo un poco y ojear el vendaje.

Lo hizo, no había manchas de sangre. Respiro aliviada por primera vez.

No debía preocuparse entonces. Los puntos debían estar bien, milagrosamente.

Ahora, la ultima cuestión a resolver era donde dejarlo; en el sillón o… ¿en su cama?

No quería armarle el sofá cama, no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas.

Pero Loki necesitaba descansar…

-Esta bien. Ven- Le llamo sacudiéndolo un poco, y él se volvió a remover arrugando el ceño. –Ven Loki- Volvió a decir elevando mas la voz y tiro de su brazo.

-¿Hmm?-

-Ven a la cama- Le dijo, y entonces advirtió una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomando en la esquina de su boca. Acto seguido, coopero. La palabra mágica. Las mejillas de Leia se volvieron carmesí al pensar en lo mal que escogió sus palabras, y agradeció que él no pudiera verlo.

Lo llevo a paso lento (él seguía somnoliento) a su cuarto.

Abrió las cobijas él se desplomo boca abajo, sin darle tiempo a acostarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo cubrió.

-¿Loki?- Musito ella agachándose a su altura, y comprobando que él se había quedado dormido. Decidió dejarle una nota sobre la mesita de luz antes de irse. Abrió su cajón y saco un bolígrafo y un pequeño anotador.

Tobby estaba detrás suyo, gruñendo por lo bajo y observando al intruso en la cama de su ama (y suya también, ya que dormía casi siempre con ella).

-Tranquilo Tobby. Solo será por esta vez- Le espeto Leia y se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza.

De repente le hoyo murmurar. Camino hacia la mesita, dejo la nota, y volvió a inclinarse hacia su rostro para oírle, vencida ante la curiosidad.

-Leia… bonita... y mandona…-

* * *

**_Hola a todos y perdón la tardanza jeje. Dedico este cap a tod s l s que siguen este fic :) gracias Biiu y los anonimos tmb por sus reviews. Tuve dificultades con este, por eso la tardanza (y tmb pq no llegaba a terminarlo mas!). El cuarto espero traerlo mas pronto :p _**

**_Un saludo!. Nat-_**


	4. Shopping: I parte

**Antes que nada, Hola :). en segundo lugar PEERDOOOOOON por la demora, que esta vez se hizo larga no?. Tarde bastante en subir, lose. Pero la verdad, siendo honesta (como siempre), no me salia el cap. No podia terminarlo. Asi que, en vez de hacer todo en uno, toda la escena anterior+shopping, y pensando en que seguramente mas de uno pensaba abandonar esta fic (si ya no lo hicieron .s jaja) preferi hacer 2 partes. asique, aca tienen la primera :p y la segunda vendra pronto, lo prometo. O asi lo espero. Esperemos que mi cerebro y mis manos se unan esta vez, que se amiguen. Seguramente sea asi.**

**Voy a dejar una frase de una autora de una fic que estaba leyendo, que la verdad me describe a la perfección; _'Sólo soy una chica al azar escribiendo mis palabras dementes, rezando para que toda se unan y formen una buena historia'. _****-ella lo escribió en ingles, yo se los traduzco xd-**

**En tercer y ultima instancia, quiero AGRADECER enormemente a quienes me dejaron reviews :D de verdad se aprecia. A los que tienen cuentas ya les respondí chequeen ;). a los que no, les agradezco por acá, son geniales!. -_Biiu_, vos me dejaste varios, GRACIAS!-**

**Eso es todo. a leer!**

* * *

Cuando Leia se asomo por el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, noto que Loki seguía profundamente dormido. Si no supiera que era consecuencia del alcohol se habría preocupado; podría ser un estado de coma 4, tranquilamente. Ni siquiera los ladridos de Tobby al recibirla le inmutaron. Seguía en la misma posición boca abajo.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama. Acerco una mano, sigilosamente, hasta su rostro (que descansaba sobre la mejilla izquierda) y palpo su frente. Tenia la frente húmeda, pero al menos no había fiebre, de modo que la herida estaba bien… o debería estarlo. Suspiro, aliviada. Atisbo de reojo su mesita de luz, donde la nota que le había dejado antes de volver al trabajo seguía intacta. Ni si quiera se había levantado para ir al baño entonces.

Se aparto de su lado y lo contemplo un minuto.

No podía sacarlo de allí, implicaría despertarlo y tener que lidiar con un hombre en plena resaca. Y si el Loki sobrio era casi imposible de tratar, no quería conocer su lado ebrio; el doble de rabietas+carácter del demonio+quien sabe.

Además… dormía tan profundamente que seria hasta un pecado.

Debería prepararse el sillón cama. Un bostezo irrumpió de sus labios y todo el cansancio del día urgió en su cuerpo, en cada músculo.

Volvió el rostro y noto que Tobby le observaba expectante, un ligero meneo de su cola, esperando el momento en que echara _al intruso_ de su cama y ambos pudieran por fin descansar como todas las noches.

Ella esbozo una apenada sonrisa.

-Me temo que por hoy deberemos compartir el sillón cama, Tobby- Le dijo en voz baja. Echo un último vistazo a Loki y camino hacia la salida de su propia habitación.

Quien lo diría; estaba dejándole _su_ cuarto, _su_ cama, _su_ espacio privado a un desconocido. _"Un desconocido __herido__ que atropellaste…" _tercio la voz que se encargaba de reprenderle.

No llego a preparar la cama de repuesto como esperaba; tras desplegar el colchón cayo sobre él y quedo, al igual que Loki, profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ya no soportaba el zumbido molesto que le perseguía en sueños. Sus ojos se entreabrieron. No era un zumbido, era La Bola de Pelos que gruñía desde el suelo, pegado a la cama, clavándole unos entrecerrados ojos miel.

"_El color de un demonio"._

-Tenias que ser tú. Maldita… calamidad- Refunfuño él en respuesta. El can se hizo hacia atrás pegando mas las orejas a la cabeza, enseñando los dientes y soltando pequeños ladridos.

Loki gruño y se coloco una almohada sobre la cabeza.

Sentía un extraño y penetrante latir en la cien, y los ladridos del animal no ayudaban. Al cabo de un minuto su paciencia se agoto; se quito la almohada, se incorporo furioso y se la lanzo.

Tobby fue alcanzado por el proyectil y huyo hacia la puerta, desde donde retomo sus amenazas sonoras con mayor potencia, acercándose y retorciendo cautelosamente.

Cada ladrido era un penetrante golpe en sus oídos que repercutía en ondas expansivas sobre su confundido cerebro, acentuando el punzante malestar y revoltijo mental que presentaba esta mañana. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal?

Bajo los pies de la cama y permaneció encorvado, sosteniéndose el rostro, fregándose las cuencas de los ojos. Le dolían los sesos como si Thor le hubiera dado un revés con su _martillo adorado_.

Entonces alzo la vista y noto, por primera vez, donde se encontraba; la ventana seguía cerrada, solo se apreciaba la tenue claridad colándose entre los espacios horizontales de la persiana… él se encontraba en una cama, no en el sillón-cama…

Era el cuarto de _ella_. Estaba en la habitación de Leia.

Por eso La Bola de Pelos le fastidiaba.

¿Cómo…?

Su cabeza hizo _clic;_ si él estaba en el cuarto de Leia, evidentemente, quería decir…

Sus cejas se arquearon, sus labios esbozaron una torcida sonrisa.

"_Vaya…"_

Pero eso no explicaba el porque le estallaban los sesos.

Tenía un agrio sabor de boca, además.

¿Dónde estaba Leia?

Atisbo entonces un papel doblado en la mesita de luz. Estiro la mano y lo tomo. Una nota.

_Te he dejado dormir en mi cuarto porque, francamente, no tuve opción._

_Pero no te lo tomes a costumbre. Solo será por esta vez._

_Volveré en la tarde. NO salgas del departamento. Seria mejor que no te levantaras. _

_Si, no te muevas hasta que vuelva._

_Leia. _

_ PD: No maltrates a Tobby! Solo ignora sus confrontaciones_.

Frunció el ceño.

-Lo veo bastante difícil- Farfullo echándole una mirada al molesto animal, que al ver que le miraba gruño por lo bajo.

Una nota de Leia entonces… _"¿Dónde demonios estas?"_

Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo por ahí.

-Así que tomas lo que _quieres de mi_ y te marchas ¿eh?- Musito pensando en voz alta, una juguetona sonrisa sobre sus labios. De repente soltó una burlona carcajada, recordándose en viejas situaciones con inexpertas _jovencitas_.

"_Todas caen"._ Y Leia no había sido la excepción.

Aunque, cavilo, resultaba extraño que estuviese vestido si…

Sintió, repentinamente, una imperiosa necesidad de orinar que le corto el momento jocoso. Y, para su desagrado, también sentía unas fuertes nauseas. ¿Nauseas?

Se puso en pie tan súbitamente que un mareo le acometió y cayo de espaldas sobre la cama.

La Bola de Pelos comenzó a ladrar nuevamente, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Cierra el maldito hocico!- Bramo Loki presionándose los oídos al volver a sentir el repiqueteo espantoso de los ladridos en su cabeza.

El maldito no se callaba.

Loki se enderezo, se pondría en pie y lo sacaría del cuarto de una _gratificante_ patada…

Tobby pareció adivinar sus intenciones, de modo que huyo del cuarto empujando con su hocico la puerta (apenas apoyada) y continuo ladrando desde el pasillo a intervalos.

La furia que lo hizo ponerse en pie y dar algunos pasos hacia la puerta termino espontáneamente ante un ataque de arcadas trepándole por la garganta, el estomago le ardía como nunca antes.

Se llevo una mano a la boca sofrenando el impulso y corrió hacia el baño, donde cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro y metió el rostro un buen rato, vaciando su malestar. Ni siquiera las punzadas en su abdomen le inmutaban.

Cuando no tuvo nada mas en su estomago, bajo la tapa y descanso el semblante sobre esta.

Estaba agotado, sediento, molesto y con la cabeza partida en dos.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta instancia, vomitando en el excusado?

La explicación le llego como un rayo sobre una noche clara; _veneno_.

Ella le había envenenado…

Solo eso podía ser. _"Pero ¿con que?"._

Hizo memoria. ¿La comida? No, seria muy predecible y lo notaria en el sabor.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, su expresión se ensombreció;

-El _café_- Susurro alzando el rostro lentamente.

"_Quizás no causa efectos inmediatos"_. Eso explicaría el porque no se descompuso al tomarlo.

La cuestión era ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque querría matarle?

De hecho le cuidaba, de alguna forma…

"_Para deshacerse del paquete, idiota." _Le replico aquella voz fría, malintencionada desde el recoveco más oscuro de su mente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, su semblante se endureció.

-Sí… para _deshacerse_ de mí- Repitió en un murmullo seco.

Estaba tan claro. Todo el tiempo frente a sus ojos y él… él lo ignoro.

"_Preferiste jugar a la familia feliz"_ punzo la misma voz nuevamente. Loki se maldijo.

Solo quería deshacerse de él.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, lleno de brios. Estaba furioso, pero furioso consigo mismo más que con la humana. Él se había dejado _engañar_.

"_No podrá conmigo. Le quitare el antídoto de cualquier manera" _

Se acerco al lavatorio y se observo en el espejo redondo. Lucia enfermo, pálido y ojeroso. _"Claros efectos de envenenamiento"_

Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara, se enjuago con abundante agua la boca, trago grandes tragos y se fregó con la toalla luego.

Soltó un respiro, se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

Debía hacerle confesar su acto. Esa maldita, _traidora_ mujer.

Se peino hacia atrás con los dedos, inspiro profundamente, y salio del baño.

La Bola de Pelos estaba en la puerta, y al verle salir se alejo y comenzó a ladrarle desde bajo la mesa del comedor.

Luego se ocuparía de esa bestia también.

Aparentemente aun no había vuelto. Un vistazo general en la corta superficie del departamento le basto para saberlo.

De repente recordó un pasaje de la nota que le había dejado; _Volveré en la tarde._

Aun era de mañana. Miro la hora en el reloj colgado en la cocina. Las 12 del mediodía.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes; esa era su coartada. Dejarle morir y volver para ver el _trabajo terminado_…

"_Pero me siento mejor"_, razono. Alguna fase del envenenamiento…

Esa mujer lo había planeado todo desde el principio al verse de repente en el cuidado de un extraño; primero simulo preocupación y lamento para ganar algo de su _confianza_… luego, el golpe maestro; le ofrece aquella magnifica (y mortal) bebida que él desconocía y que (por descuidado) se lo había hecho entender.

La Bola de Pelos le saco de sus cavilaciones, nuevamente ladrando.

Loki noto entonces que estaba en medio del pasillo, quieto, pensativo.

Le dispenso una mirada áspera al perro y se alejo de sus gruñidos, camino hasta la cocina, donde sus ojos se toparon con la heladera.

Su estomago le hizo saber su descontento. Sintió un hambre voraz.

Se adentro mas en el pequeño cubículo que era la cocina de Leia, detrás de la pequeña barra, dispuesto a revisar la heladera y llenar su apetito, pero en el camino su olfato percibió un aroma familiar…

Exquisitamente familiar.

Su nariz lo guió hacia la izquierda, sobre la mesada, donde encontró un aparato que contenía una jarra de vidrio chata. Pero vacía.

¿Cómo podía oler a café si no tenía ni una gota?

Se inclino hacia el aparato recelosamente, acercando el rostro para encontrar la ubicación del aroma, pero no debía olvidar que aquella sustancia era peligrosa. Y ni siquiera sabía en que medida podría afectarle a él no siendo humano.

Encontró una tapa sobre el tope de la maquina, de ahí provenía la intensidad del café. La levanto. Sus cejas se arquearon al encontrar un puñado de granos de café en ese compartimiento.

Aspiro y sus ojos se cerraron de placer, sus facciones se relajaron, incluso su mente parecía aquietarse ante el aroma.

Cada célula de su cuerpo pedía por la maldita bebida que provenía de aquella esencia.

Rememoro la mañana en que probó la infusión por primera vez, tan suave y espumosa en el paladar, tan dulce e intensa sobre la lengua…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se enderezó de golpe; ese día, el día de ayer, tras desayunar había acompañado a Leia al trabajo y…

Y no recordaba exactamente lo que seguía.

Solo podía verse entrando en la olorosa cocina, saliendo, atravesando un pasillo hasta el bar…

Sentarse en un mullido sillón en el fondo de esa sala, llamo a la camarera (una jovencita atractiva y tonta), pidió…

¿Qué pidió?

Intento hacer memoria.

"_Un vaso pequeño… un liquido color avellana, fuerte…" _

El color era… le recordó, de repente, a los ojos de Leia.

Su paladar experimento el vago recuerdo de un calor abrazador…

Un vaso. Dos. Sensación de mareo, repentina tranquilidad, un calor vibrante le colmo el pecho…

No recordaba más que eso.

Se fregó el rostro con ambas manos. _"Piensa, piensa…"_

Risas. Muchas risas. Y aplausos. ¿Por qué?

Suspiro. No podía entenderlo. Y el solo hecho de intentarlo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza. Pero, no obstante, había decidido a la luz de los nuevos _flashes_ que su mente le enseño, que Leia no quería matarle. Su pésimo estado se debía al líquido que él mismo se había pedido en el bar…

Sintió un repentino _alivio_ al saber que ella… que ella no…

"_De esa forma podrás seguir utilizándola"_ Soltó la fría voz en su mente.

Asintió para si, sonriendo torcidamente.

Bastante irónico resulto ser todo; él mismo se había _envenenado_ de alguna forma.

Suspiro y se paso los dedos por el cabello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos volvieron anhelantes hacia la maquina con los granos de café.

Ahora que sabía que no era peligroso…

Estudio el aparato. No podía ser tan complicado de poner en marcha y generarle la delicia que necesitaba.

"_Es solo un tonto invento humano. Soy un Dios, debo poder manejarlo mejor que ella…"_.

Necesitaba líquido, tratándose de una bebida…

Echo un vistazo sobre la mesada, y se detuvo en una botella transparente que contenía un líquido del mismo tono.

Debía ser agua. De otro modo no estaría allí, al alcance.

La tomo, desenrosco la tapa y coloco bastante sobre los granos de café.

Atisbo un botón que rezaba _ON_ y lo apretó, con crecientes ansias, su rostro se fue acercando hacia la jarra, quería ver el liquido llenarla, estaba a solo unos minutos de obtener lo que deseaba…

**¡PUM!**

-¿¡LOKI QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!?-

Su corazón no estallo de milagro cuando, al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Leia encontró de buenas a primeras su cocina echando humo, llenando el departamento de olor a maquina quemada y café. Y el responsable de todo estaba allí, en medio del desastre; Loki.

Él se volvió hacia ella al oírle tras la sorpresa ante la explosión.

Ella, paralizada en la puerta, noto que él tenía la cara cubierta en grandes pinceladas de café. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre las manchas oscuras.

Lucia como si estuviera a medio camino de una mascara de barro.

No rió, la situación no lo ameritaba, pero Loki estaba para tomarle una fotografía, y luego burlársele con ella.

Loki le miraba, volvía a mirar lo que hizo, y volvía a mirarle. Ella resoplo y dejo las bolsas de las compras que salio a hacer sobre el suelo, dio dos zancadas y abrió la ventana pequeña y redonda de la cocina.

El humo comenzó a disiparse rápidamente.

Ni si quiera había prestado atención a los ladridos y el repiqueteo alegre de Tobby.

-Fue… quería café y…- Comenzó a balbucear él mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el rostro, y le daba espacio para que se ocupe del… accidente.

-¡¿Querías café y utilizaste LAVANDINA?!- Exclamo furiosa y atónita al ver la botella destapada al lado de la maquina.

Loki se le quedo mirando con una expresión interrogativa.

-¿Qué?-

Leia le acerco la botella al rostro.

-**Lavandina** Loki ¡le has echado lavandina a la cafetera!-

Loki miro la etiqueta sobre el dorso que antes no se había molestado en leer y, en efecto, decía aquello en letras blancas bastante notorias.

Aunque no entendía cual era el problema, no entendía como podía un líquido idéntico al agua hacer estallar lo que Leia denomino como 'cafetera'.

Pero tampoco se lo preguntaría. Eso solo complicaría más el asunto. Y no le importaba, francamente. ¡ÉL solo quería café!

Fingió desentenderse.

-Oh… no preste atención realmente a la etiqueta- Comento encogiéndose de hombros, y noto como el seño de Leia se arrugaba más.

-Incluso si no hubieses 'prestado atención a la etiqueta' el olor delataría que es, en efecto, lavandina- Le acerco el pico a la nariz con brusquedad. Él se hizo hacia atrás al segundo, arrugando el rostro. Olía fuerte, casi como….

-¡un producto químico PELIGROSO que no se debe utilizar en cafeteras! Además…

Pero él no llego a escuchar su parloteo; estaba siendo asaltado por una nueva oleada de sensaciones y recuerdos sobre el día anterior, aquel olor era bastante fuerte así como…

-Alcohol- Musito de repente, con la vista mas allá de Leia, sobre ningún punto en particular.

Leia alzo ambas cejas y soltó un bufido.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! No puedo creer que todavía pienses en beber cuando ayer tuve que arrastrarte del bar a causa del _patético_ espectáculo que dabas por tu borrachera-

Ahora Loki se encontraba aturdido.

-¿Cómo que borracho?- Le espeto ceñudo dando un paso hacia ella, enfrentándola.

Ella le observo un minuto y soltó un resoplido burlón.

-No me extraña que no recuerdes nada. Estabas borracho como una cuba- Le dijo, y tomo un trapo de la mesada para limpiar los restos de café sobre la pared.

-Dime- Urgió él nuevamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dime que hice estando… borracho-

-Como una cuba- Punzo ella, ligeramente divertida ahora.

Loki rodó los ojos y dio otro paso rápido, molesto.

-Habla-

Ella volvió el rostro hacia él, sin dejar de limpiar. Le observo con una expresión dubitativa.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que pudiste hacer o decir estando ebrio? Es decir, uno siempre hace y dice cosas fuera de juicio cuando queda como tú estabas ayer…-

-Porque NO puedo recordar nada mujer, por eso. Ahora no demores más y cuéntame que fue aquello 'fuera de juicio' que hice- exigió él.

Leia suspiro. Realmente no entendía cual era su gran interés en el tema.

-Bueno… según me contaron te bebiste 4 whiskys…-

-_whisky_…- Repitió Loki lentamente, desviando la mirada detrás de ella. Eso era aquel líquido… _avellana_.

Atisbo el semblante de Leia, se detuvo en sus ojos.

Ella volvió el rostro nuevamente.

-Qué- Inquirió alzando el ceño al notar que le miraba.

Él no se había dado cuenta que le estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos.

Desvió la vista, se aclaro la garganta.

-Nada. Continua-

Ella dudo unos segundos, luego continuo limpiando lo poco que le quedaba.

-No lo se, no estaba allí cuando te descontrolaste. Estaba en la cocina, naturalmente. Un compañero me aviso que tu…- Capto su mirada un instante, nerviosa. Él alzo el ceño.

-¿Si?-

Leia volvió a suspirar.

-Que tú… estabas montando un espectáculo… - admitió, y al terminar con la pared estudio la maquina, que aun echaba un apenas visible humo gris. Estaba destruida. Debería comprar otra. Y asesinar a Loki.

-Se mas especifica quieres- Replico él, al borde de la impaciencia. De repente estaba más que molesto. ¿Cómo era eso de que había 'montado un espectáculo'?. Ni si quiera sabia como era estar 'borracho'. Todo sonaba muy ajeno a él.

Leia le echo una mirada de fastidio.

-Loki, no importa ya. Solo decías incoherencias, llamabas a la gente del bar con nombres que nadie conoce, y… - De repente una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios. Eso no era buen presagio, cavilo Loki, comenzando a temer.

-¿Y…?- Le insto, buscando su mirada.

-Y… _bailabas_. Y cantabas-

Loki se puso pálido, luego amarillo, luego algo colorado, aunque Leia no llego a ver aquella variante en su tono de piel ya que continuaba limpiando y despejando la mesada. Además no quería mirarlo… aun no le había dicho _todo_. Aun no le había dicho que le alzo, le abrazo, intento _besarla_, y otras cosas también que prefería no recordar…

-¿BAILAR? ¿CANTAR? ¿Que demonios dices?- Prorrumpió repentinamente él, haciéndole sobresaltar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Sí, si, eso has hecho ayer. Y debo decirte que no era un _bailecito_ del todo malo- Satirizo ella ampliando la sonrisa, pero volviendo su atención a la mesada.

Loki frunció más el ceño. Se merecía una bofetada por atreverse a burlársele. Y ni siquiera podía recordar… el bailecito que ella afirmaba.

De repente le vino a la mente lo que le había mencionado. Llamaba a la gente del bar con nombres, dijo ella. Su expresión se torno tensa. ¿Había revelado su identidad, su historia a unos desconocidos?

-Dijiste que llame a 'la gente del bar' con _nombres_…- Dijo lentamente, sin sonar tenso como estaba.

Ella asintió, tomo la maquina de café y camino hasta el cesto de basura, donde la arrojo.

-Si. Llamaste a un hombre del bar como… 'Thor', creo. ¿Por qué?-

Esta vez, Leia vio claramente como el rostro de Loki se volvía blanco, como sus ojos parecían surcados por una sombra.

-Como era- Musito.

Ella dio una ligera sacudida con el rostro, observándole confundida.

-¿Cómo era? No lo se. Grande-

Loki dio una zancada y estuvo casi sobre ella, arrinconándole de esta forma contra la esquina de la mesada (donde estaba el cesto de basura) y la pared que daba a la ventana redonda.

-Descríbelo -

De repente ella sintió temor. Jamás le había visto esa expresión tan lúgubre y amenazante; sus ojos verdes le parecieron cuchillas.

-Loki… ¿que te ocurre?-

-¡DESCRIBEMELO!- Exclamo y le asesto un golpe de puño a la mesada, asustando completamente a Leia.

Por un momento no supo como actuar, debatiéndose entre el miedo y el desconcierto. Solo le miraba a los ojos, visiblemente afectada.

-Era… grande, no lo se, alto, musculoso, rubio… - Dijo finalmente.

Entonces vio como la mirada de Loki adquiría un brillo de alarma.

Ella intento alejarse de él por un lado, pero la detuvo haciendo barrera con su brazo sobre la mesada.

-Tenia una capa roja…?- Farfullo casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Una capa…?. ¿Como la tuya dices?-

Él asintió una vez.

Leia intento recordar. No, no había visto una capa.

-No-

-Estás segura-

-Sí. Ahora déjame pasar- Le espeto, ceñuda.

Él aparto el brazo y ella paso rápidamente, alejándose de la cocina. Noto las bolsas que había dejado en la entrada, y agradeció tener una excusa para no quedar como un animalito asustado que huye del _lobo feroz_. No quería demostrarle que le temió.

Loki seguía en la misma posición. Leia no sabia si acercarse o no con las bolsas que tomo del suelo; había aprendido algo sobre Loki Laufeyson: era impredecible. Y podía generar pánico en tan solo unos segundos.

No obstante, seguía firme en su posición; jamás se debe demostrar miedo. La gente se aprovecha del miedo. Además, necesitaba saber porque tanto problema en torno a aquel nombre; ¿Quién demonios era Thor?

Respiro una vez y camino de forma casual hacia la cocina.

Paso detrás de él, que seguía tieso en la esquina, y dejo las bolsas sobre la mesada, a su lado.

-¿Quién es Thor?- Se animo a preguntarle, arrepintiéndose tras ver la expresión sombría en el rostro de Loki, que se volvió a ella tras oír el nombre.

Le miro sin responder durante un momento. Parecía debatirse entre responderle o ignorarla.

Le dio la espalda finalmente, enfocándose en la ventana.

-Thor es mi hermano-

Leia quedo de una pieza; si bien no era una revelación extraordinaria (ella no tenia conocimiento de los familiares que podía tener él), no esperaba que fuese justamente el nombre de su hermano quien le pusiera en tal alterado estado. Aquello ocultaba cosas dolorosas. Cosas que quizás no debía saber, después de todo ella no tenía porque meterse en sus problemas familiares.

-Oh… ¿tu hermano… mayor?- Tentó.

Loki se volvió hacia ella, apesadumbrado. De repente no encontró fiereza en su mirada, si no más bien frialdad. Y tristeza.

-Mi único hermano, de hecho. No tenemos una…buena relación- Comento evitando su mirada. Su mirada pasó por las bolsas que Leia depósito en la mesa.

Leia asintió en silencio. Sentía pena, y estaba apenada. Ahora comprendía el exabrupto anterior; la historia familiar de Loki no resultaba ser un lindo retrato hogareño.

-Quiero pedirte…- Retomo él, antes de que pudiera decir nada –que si alguna vez llegas a verlo, me lo hagas saber. Y te alejes de él. No es un… _hombre_ de fiar- Le espeto, severamente, buscándole la vista. Le sonó a orden más que a la advertencia de alguien que se preocupa por su salud. Pero así era él, esa era su forma de 'advertirle', quizás.

Ella volvió a asentir, mas intrigada que antes…

-Quieres decir… ¿que esta buscándote?- Apostillo en un tono mas quedado, no queriendo sonar curiosa, mientras sacaba productos comestibles de las dos bolsas de papel.

-Quizás. No lo se. Resulta impredecible también. Pero nunca esta de más ser cautelosos- Respondió él, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Leia no preguntaría mas, bastante le había sonsacado para tratarse de Loki y su misteriosa historia.

"_No te metas, Leia. No te incumbe"_ le dijo la voz regañona de su conciencia. Era cierto. No debía meterse.

"_Chica lista…" _pensaba Loki con cierto entretenimiento, mirando nada en particular en el cielo claro del mediodía. Pese la baja temperatura, el sol se asomaba imponente.

Le sorprendía que haya atado cabos tan rápido. En un momento ya había descubierto el meollo de su situación; sabia que su hermano le buscaba (aunque él le había barajado un _quizás_). Era su culpa, no obstante, pues él le revelo su parentesco. Pero después de meditarlo un momento se dio cuenta que no había problema en que supiera eso. Lógicamente él tenia familia, incluso le había hablado algo (más bien inventado) sobre su situación, de modo que de nada servia mentirle en ese aspecto mínimo. Sí, sabía que Thor era su hermano. ¿Y que? No sabía nada más.

Sí, intuía que le buscaba. Y era sensato, tratándose de su hermano, de su sangre.

"_No es tu sangre"_ le recordó la fría voz. Sus parpados se cerraron. _"Lo se"_ respondió a si mismo. Lo sabía.

Además, se dio cuenta que ella le podría servir con este asunto también; seria su _guardián_. Si Thor se aparecía, y ella era la desdichada en topárselo, entonces correría a avisarle y se alejaría de él, como le había indicado que hiciera siendo _impredecible y peligroso_. Dos cualidades no del todo erradas que siempre le atribuían _a él_ por error…

Estaba tranquilo ahora, estaba seguro de que Thor no andaba cerca. No solo por la descripción de Leia, si no porque ya lo habría localizado de hallarse en la zona. _"Solo bajo aquel día para hacerle una visita a su adorada humana idiota"_

De repente recordó que había nombrado a _más_ que a su hermano, según ella. Su cerebro se paralizo; ¿habría sido tan tonto de nombrar a Odín también?

No podría decir que era 'su padre' así como así, el nombre de Odín era más conocido entre los mortales, y corría el riesgo además de sonar como un lunático.

-¿Que otros nombres dije?-Soltó, sin emoción alguna, aun de espaldas.

Leia, que había puesto agua a calentar en una tetera de metal para hacer café a mano (cosa que hace mucho tiempo no hacia teniendo una cafetera), giro el rostro y le miro al escucharlo de repente.

_**(****N/A;** **deje tetera pq 'trasto' no me gusta, pero en mi país le decimos 'pava' :p**)_

Agradeció que él se encontrara de espaldas, pues sentía cierto calor en el rostro.

-No lo se… no lo recuerdo…- Murmuro mientras tomaba una taza de la alacena y le echaba cucharaditas de café y luego azúcar.

Él volteo. Le observaba, sentía la presión de su mirada aun estando de perfil.

-Estas mintiéndome- Dijo él con tal seguridad que le sorprendió.

Ella le echo una mirada rápida y volvió, nerviosa, sobre la taza, a la cual le había echado un chorrito de agua y comenzó a batir la pasta de café+azúcar que se había formado.

-No… porque habría de mentirte…-

-Dime entonces lo que sabes-

Loki había dado dos pasos, cruzado de brazos, y se paro a su lado, la vista fija sobre su perfil, de esa forma molesta que Leia imaginaba usaría para asechar a las personas.

Suspiro.

-Me… me llamaste… _Sif_. O algo así. No lo mencione porque no lo encontré importante- Dijo adoptando el mismo tono indiferente que él, entretanto batía.

-¿Sif?- Repitió él en un tono repentinamente divertido. Leia giro el rostro y le vio tal incredulidad e hilaridad al mismo tiempo en el semblante que no podía creerlo.

-Si. Y por tu expresión imagino que se trata de una _ex_- Le soltó, curiosa.

Loki, para su sorpresa, soltó una carcajada.

-Algo así. Lo que no entiendo es porque te llame así _a ti_-

-Bueno, quizás el echo de que no podías recordar ni tu propio nombre en el estado de ebriedad en que estabas tenga _algo_ que ver, ¿no crees?- Replico ella, de repente algo reticente.

Loki sonrió ligeramente por lo bajo.

-¿Y que hice además de llamarte _Sif _?- Quiso saber. Le estaba observando, algo que definitivamente no ayudaba a la incomodidad latente en Leia.

Ella le presto por demás atención a su taza, en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- Punzo Loki nuevamente.

Ella tomo la tetera antes de que hierva y echo el agua en su taza, cuidadosamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, aunque oculto el rostro tras la cortina de su cabello de forma que él no lo notara.

-Estabas tan borracho que… me invitaste a bailar en el centro de a sala (mas bien me _obligaste_), los hombres aplaudían, casi tan borrachos como tu debo decir- Explico con toda la brevedad que pudo.

Loki puso un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, para luego arrugar el ceño. Soltó un gruñido y musito;

-No vuelvas a dejar que tome. Te lo permitiré-

-Dalo por hecho- Replico ella, echándole una mirada en concordancia.

El sentido de olfato de Loki detecto algo que había pasado por alto; le llego de repente, desde la taza que humeaba en manos de Leia…

¡Café!.

-¿Es café?- Exclamo e intento arrebatarle la taza, pero ella alejo los brazos soltándole una advertencia.

-¡Quieto! Es mío. Hazte el tuyo-

-¿Cómo se supone que 'me lo haga'?- Se quejo Loki frunciendo el ceño, observando con deseo la taza que Leia se llevaba a los labios.

-Así como yo hice el mío. Debes batir. Te enseñare, porque ahora que me quede sin cafetera – pronuncio acentuando las palabras y le echo una dura mirada- deberemos hacer esto todas las mañanas, gracias a ti-

-Estas loca. Compra otra –

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Tú cómprame otra!-

Dejo su taza sobre la mesada y tomo otra de la alacena. Loki vio que tomaba una cuchara y de un frasco sacaba un polvo oscuro (¡_café_!), y colocaba unas cucharaditas en la taza, seguidas de azúcar de otro frasco.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en sus labios, al fin había comprendido que él no…

-Toma. Bate- Le espeto de repente, entregándole la taza.

Loki borro la sonrisa.

-Creí que había quedado en claro que no lo haré-

-Entonces no beberás café- Espeto ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Loki observo la taza que Leia sostenía frente a él. Resoplo y la tomo.

Comenzó a 'batir' como le había visto hacer a ella, mas rápido, luego…

_¡CRACK!_

La cuchara se había partido.

Leia volvió la vista y bufo.

-Por todos los cielos Loki ¡quieres dejar de romper mis cosas!- Gruñó quitándole el trozo de cuchara, que él sostenía y observaba con el ceño fruncido. Le paso otra y él saco el otro pedazo que quedaba en la taza.

-Hazlo con cuidado-

Leia dio un brinquito y se sentó sobre la mesada, de cara a la sala. Tobby, que se sentía sumamente ignorado, le observaba desde bajo la mesa de la cocina, con la trompa sobre el suelo y ojos lastimosos. Le sonrió y le lanzo un beso. El animal comenzó a menear la cola peluda. Loki rodó los ojos.

Ella puso más café y comenzó a batir para hacerse su segunda taza.

Lo único que se hoyo durante un momento fue el _clin_ repetitivo y metálico de las cucharas sobre la cerámica en las tazas.

Loki le echo una mirada. De repente recordó la nota que leyó al levantarse, que encontró en la mesa de luz… tras haber pasado la noche en _su cama…_

-¿A donde te habías ido?-

-¿Hmm?-

-La nota que me dejaste decía que volvías a la tarde…-

Leia hizo un gesto, comprendiendo.

-Oh. Al trabajo, de nuevo. Veras, cuando te saque del bar te traje a casa y, prácticamente, te caíste en mi cama…-

Bajo la vista hacia la taza, sintiendo una repentina incomodidad al sentir que sus palabras fueron mal empleadas. La mente sucia de Loki lo interpretaría de la manera que no era.

Loki le miro con la ceja en alto y esbozo una torcida sonrisa al notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Podrías explicarme eso?- Sugirió, con malicia.

-Sabia que pensarías cualquier cosa- Musito ella ladeando el semblante, y aun así dibujo una ligera sonrisa divertida en sus labios –Estabas profundamente borracho, y la verdad es que te caías de sueño, y como no me hacia ni la más minima gracia ponerme a armarte el _sofá-cama_, deje que, por esta vez, te quedaras en mi cuarto…-

-En _tu_ cama- Apostillo él.

Ella le evadió. ÉL sonrió por lo bajo.

-Solo esa vez. Hoy volverás a _tu_ _lindo_ sillón- Retruco, enseñándole ella esta vez una sonrisa burlona.

Él resoplo. Ya se había cansado de batir.

Estaba por preguntarle si ya bastaba tanto batido, cuando ella soltó una exclamación y se bajo de la mesa de repente.

-¡Lo olvide! El remedio…- Soltó y, tras dejar la taza sobre la mesada, se apresuro al living, donde él le vio buscar su bolso colgado del perchero y revisarlo. Volvió un minuto después con dos cajitas planas en la mano.

-Debes tomar uno cada 6 horas, de ambos- Le indico mientras sacaba dos pastillas, una de cada caja. –Calmaran tus dolores, además de ser antiinflamatorios y antibacteriales- Estiro el puño cerrado con ambas pastillas, pero él observaba la caja con aire desconfiando.

-No lo creo- Musito.

-Si, créelo. Un amigo mío, que es farmacéutico, me las consiguió, me dijo que son casi mágicas. Te aliviaran-

Loki frunció los labios, pero acepto la medicina. La necesitaba.

Ella camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una botella pequeña de agua (o eso parecía) y se la entrego.

-Es agua, huélela- Satirizo la pelirroja. Loki le ignoro, pero cuando ella le dio la espalda, inclino la nariz apenas sobre el pico. Si, era agua.

Se metió las pastillas, ambas, en la boca, tomo un sorbo de agua y las trago.

Espero un momento. Nada. Ningún cambio.

-No siento nada- Le espeto, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

-No funciona así, Loki. En un rato sentirás los cambios. ¿Acaso nunca has tomado pastillas?- Replico ella, echándole una mirada, y depositando la taza vacía sobre el lavabo.

-No realmente. No suelen _atropellarme _– Retruco él, dándole una mirada ceñuda. Ella despego los labios, sin decir nada. Evito su mirada dirigiéndose a la sala. –Y ahora quiero tomar mi café, si no tienes más 'milagrosos' remedios para obligarme a tomar…- Agrego, sarcástico, siguiéndola con la vista.

Loki tomo el trasto de metal, que emitía una especie de pitido desde el pico, y lo saco del fuego para volcar el agua sobre su preparación (y de una maldita vez tomarse su _merecida_ y tan deseada taza de café).

Lo hizo con cuidado, no sea cosa que volviese a cometer... un accidente, y desperdiciara esta taza también.

Cuando sus labios se llevaron expectantes el borde de la taza a los labios, y su lengua por fin se reunió con la bebida, con la exquisita y magnifica bebida, fue entonces que todo su cuerpo se relajo, y su mente se aquieto. _Tan dulce, tan fuerte…_

-Será mejor que…- Leia pareció meditar sus próximas palabras. Al final, resoplo –te pongas tu 'traje' o como sea que le llames, o te congelaras al salir-

-¿Salir?- Exclamo. ¿Cómo que salir? Lo único que deseba era tirarse en la cama de Leia por el resto del día, con un termo de café a su lado.

-De compras, ¿no lo recuerdas? Iremos a comprarte ropa abrigada- Explico Leia, mientras enrollaba en su cuello una bufanda que tomo del sillón.

Tobby había salido de su refugio bajo la mesa y daba vueltas a su alredor, como si no pudiera decidir entre preocuparse porque su dueña se iba y no lo llevaría, o alegrarse porque _si_ lo haría.

Loki ciertamente lo había olvidado, con todo el ajetreo del principio…

-Ah. _Shopping_…-

-Exacto- Asintió ella. Normalmente ir de compras era una actividad que, si bien extenuante, le agradaba hacer, pero en esta ocasión tenia un presentimiento (justificado, tratándose de Loki) de que nada resultaría 'agradable' al ir de _shopping_ con un _lunático-extraño_-y, recientemente descubierto, _algo peligroso_.

-Muy bien. Vísteme- Le espeto, tras dejar su taza vacía sobre la mesada.

Leia alzo decididamente el ceño, dirigiéndole una escéptica mirada desde la sala.

Loki camino lentamente hasta ella, sus botas resonando claramente en la madera, su mirada provocante sobre los ojos de la pelirroja. Una vez que estuvo delante, levanto un poco los brazos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que elevo una esquina de sus labios.

Ella estaba a punto de gruñirle, pero eso solo los demoraría más.

Además, él lamentablemente necesitaba que lo asistieran con… su 'traje'.

Bufo por lo bajo, y se acerco al perchero, donde colgaban las pocas pertenencias de Loki y se paro frente a él para comenzar con la ardua tarea.

Al bajar la vista al torso de Loki recordó la herida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto mientras acercaba una mano hacia el vendaje, pasando por debajo de su buzo verde. Percibió una ligera tensión bajo su palma ante el tacto.

-Bien. No me duele nada, al menos. Pero no creas que gracias a las "mágicas píldoras" de tu amigo-

-Pues yo creo que si. Deberías estar más que agradecido, me las ha dado sin necesidad de que veas a un doctor y te las prescriba. Me dijo que él arreglaría ese papeleo- Le espeto ella, en plan de regaño, ya que había sido culpa de su especie de _fobia_ a los hospitales/médicos el porque debió recurrir a su amigo farmacéutico.

Loki, sin embargo, permaneció displicente.

Ella frunció los labios, y comenzó a vestirlo. Tomo la armadura, gruesa y pesada, y se la coloco sobre el pecho, pasándole ambos brazos con cuidado dentro de las mangas que le recordaban a un chaleco anti-balas. Debía subir un cierre de atrás, por lo que se apego a él, paso las manos por sus costados y comenzó a subirlo. La respiración de Loki le rozaba el rostro, tenue, apenas perceptible. Y calida. Como una caricia.

Ladeo el semblante, de manera que ya no podía sentirla sobre sus mejillas, y era menos… incomodo.

-Listo…- Murmuro al terminar, y se aparto. –Solo debo abrocharte esto- Agrego, también en un murmullo, y tomo el cinturón que colgaba del armatoste. Suspiro. –Podrías haber elegido un 'traje de ceremonias' mas fácil de poner, y menos pesado, y… -

Él, de repente, le deposito un dedo sobre los labios para acallarla.

-Deja de quejarte y termina. Debemos irnos- Solo cuando ella asintió, a pesar de la expresión pasmada que tenia, bajo el índice.

Ella resoplo, y aparto la vista de la suya, súbitamente turbada.

Rápidamente acomodo el cinturón que le cruzaba el pecho, y dio unos pasos rápidos hasta el perchero, donde tomo su cartera y abrigo azul.

Tobby, que ahora sabia que se quedaría solo, se apresuro a su lado, gimoteando. Ella soltó un ruidito apenado y se agacho a su lado.

-Tranquilo, cariño, volveremos en unas horas… se pasara rápido, lo prometo- Le musito dulcemente mientras le acariciaba. Loki hizo un mohín, y resoplo.

-Quieres dejar ya a esa _bola de pelos _insufrible, cuanto antes vayamos y volvamos, mejor- Gruño. Leia le frunció el ceño, pero lo que le hizo levantar un ceja en respuesta fue el ver que el animal casi se mimetizaba con su dueña; le había dispensado una mirada similar, para ser un perro.

Oyó que le susurraba con delicadeza un '_no le hagas caso, él no entiende_' y luego se puso en pie, tomo el pomo de la puerta y…

Al instante soltó una exclamación, como si se hubiera de acordado algo importante. _"¿mas remedios?"_ pensó con aplomo Loki.

-¡La comida!- Dijo y salio corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando una estela de color pelirroja a su paso.

-¿Comida? Pero si acabamos de…-

-La comida de Tobby- Aclaro ella antes de que formulara su respuesta. Le vio sacar algo de la heladera, una lata. Luego reviso los cajones de la mesada y saco un instrumento metálico extraño con el que comenzó a… darle vueltas.

"_Extraño y más extraño"._

El can, que no había pasado desapercibidos sus movimientos, le oía con las orejas peludas atentas desde la puerta, donde permanecía de pie y alerta.

-A COMER, TOBBY- Le llamo Leia con aquel tono que arrastro en la memoria de Loki escenas de su niñez, cuando su madre les llamaba a él y a su hermano para el almuerzo, y él corría, lleno de expectación, por los pasillos de la planta alta del castillo, sus pequeños pies en carrera contra los de Thor (que siempre habían sido mas grandes y rápidos que los suyos), casi tropezando al bajar de dos-en-dos los escalones de esa enorme, blanca y dorada escalera interminable, siempre enserada, siempre patinosa, que aun así no podía detenerlos, como solo escuchaba las risas de Thor y las suyas propias bajo el golpeteo de su corazón agitado, inyectado de energía vigorizante, pura, dichosa…

-LOKI- Un zamarreo y la voz de alguien exclamando su nombre le hizo volver el rostro. Era Leia, que le tironeaba del brazo frente a la puerta abierta del departamento. – ¿Qué no me oyes? Vámonos- le dijo con cierto dejo de exasperación. Parecía que había intentado captar su atención más de una vez.

Inesperadamente, se sentía cansado. Y molesto. Rememorar siempre le ponía de ese modo, y la poca paciencia que había reunido con el fin de soportar la inevitable diligencia que Leia llamaba 'ir de Shopping' se le esfumo, así como los recuerdos.

No obstante, suspiro y abandono el departo junto a ella.

Leia, al ver su expresión ceñuda y oír aquel suspiro cortante, supo que este día resultaría ser uno largo y cansador, después de todo…

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado :) y dejenme reviews asi se que piensan sobre este cap!.Una cuestión; les gusta como voy llevando a Loki? como lo voy desarrollando?. me gustaría sus opiniones sobre eso. Sepan que estoy siguiendo la personalidad de Loki versión THOR mas que AVENGERS. Este Loki es mas calmo y menos sombrío que el de la versión de A... o al menos por ahora. Y se debe, porque no, a su aprendizaje en la incursión en AVENGERS que hizo a La Tierra. Loki maduro ciertos aspectos, y quiero hacer notar eso. No quiere cometer las mismas imprudencias de su primera vez, y una de ellas es el haber subestimado a los humanos y su poder a la hora de defender su Mundo. **

** un saludo a tod s. **


	5. AVISO!

Escribo estas lineas para avisarles que re-edite (solo un parrafo del principio y el summary) el primer cap. No se como FF me los subio, me parece que en mal orden, voy a ver si despues puedo hacer algo con eso :s .

A los que estan leyendo esto por primera vez, sepan que _**MISCHIEF MANAGED**_ es el primer cap, despues viene UN COMPLETO LUNATICO, despues BONITA Y MANDONA, y por un ultimo el del Shopping.

Eso es todo.

Estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap, no desesperen (?). JAJA

Adios


	6. Shopping II parte

**_De verdad siento la GRAN demora :s. muchas cosas. Principalmente 0 inspiración. Pero bueno, aca estamos con otro cap :) . Y creanme que entenderia que nadie me deje un review, no me lo merezco despues de hacerlos esperar tanto! jaja... _**

**_pero sean buenos y déjenme uno :3 asi se si valio la pena que esperaran._**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?-

Leia rodó los ojos mientras maniobraba para doblar en una esquina.

-Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a _Masy's_. Hay muchas tiendas en ese _Shopping_. Y bastante económicas-

Loki, que no había comprendido del todo, simplemente se volvió hacia la ventanilla. Debía dejar esto en manos de la Midgardiana.

Mientras su vista era arrastrada entre filas y filas de comercios y edificaciones, y mortales siempre yendo y viniendo muy apurados, su indiferente observación fue detenida con el auto.

Cuando se encontró con el edificio de enfrente donde habían aparcado, su anterior decisión de dejar 'el asunto' en manos de la mujer a su lado le pareció un completo acto de insensatez; terrícolas entrando y saliendo en cantidad por puertas que le parecieron innecesariamente complicadas y extrañas, agregando al combo que también tuvo el desagrado de avistar niños por doquier, familias enteras.

"_Pesadillas terrestres en miniatura"_ pensó soltando un gruñido.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿sientes algún dolor?- Pregunto Leia, que estaba desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, y le echo una mirada hacia el abdomen.

Loki meneo el rostro negativamente, sin apartar la expresión ya hastiada de la ventana que daba al enorme y alto edificio donde deberían sumergirse.

-Déjame revisar antes de bajar- Hablo nuevamente, aproximando la mano derecha hacia el abdomen de Loki para deslizarla debajo del 'armatoste'.

Él chasqueo la lengua, estaba demasiado molesto para ser "revisado".

-No es necesario, estoy… ¡AY!- Gruño cuando ella hizo una leve presión sobre su costado, y giro el rostro dándole una mirada ceñuda.

-¿Con que bien, eh?- Se burlo ella y quito su mano. Suspiro y le desabrocho el cinturón.

-Estaría bien si no me presionaras sobre la herida, claro- Retruco mientras le veía intentar desabrochar el cinturón, atravesada sobre él.

-Esta bien, haremos esto lo más rápido posible. No quiero que sufras algún inconveniente y tener que volver al –

-¡NI siquiera lo nombres!- Le corto él, fastidiado.

Ella, que aun luchaba para desabrochar el cinturón atascado, le echo una mirada reticente, y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Luego soltó un gruñido, lo cual llamo la atención de Loki.

–Maldito cinturón…- comenzó a refunfuñar, y fue su turno en rodar los ojos.

-Déjame. Ni siquiera puedes lidiar con tus propias pertenencias- Espeto y tomo bruscamente el cinturón, sin notar que aun estaban sus manos sobre el mismo. Al hacer contacto con aquella calidez que comenzaba a ser insufriblemente familiar para él, aparto la suya como si le hubiera quemado de alguna forma.

Soltó un gruñido.

-¿Vas a dejarme o pretendes que pasemos todo el día aquí?- Volvió a espetarle, y había cierta nota extraña en su voz que ella no logro identificar.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero aparto las manos y volvió a desplomarse en su asiento.

-Todo tuyo- Expreso y él no se perdió de la nota sarcástica en su tono. La vio cruzarse de brazos.

Loki tomo el cinturón con tremenda insuficiencia, apretó el botón naranja de un lado y jalo del otro y… nada paso. Estaba atascado.

Apretó más fuerte, jalo. Nada. Lo repitió con mayor saña varias veces más, pero nada.

Le escucho entonces soltar un resoplido burlón.

-Muy fácil, ya lo creo- Comento Leia, exagerando el sarcasmo esta vez.

-Cállate. Ya lo tengo- Gruño él, sin notar que sus manos hacían una _chispa_ en el siguiente intento y, finalmente, el cinturón se desprendió…

-¡LOKI!- Se quejo ella al ver su cinturón de acompañante destrozado, una parte en una mano y el resto en la otra. -¡¿Quieres decirme como DEMONIOS haces para destruir mis cosas?!- Bramo, quitándole el cinturón de la mano, el cual él aun miraba con extrañes.

-Fuerza masculina- Dijo simplemente, aunque sabia que eso no era cierto. Él, por mucho que le pesara, no tenía la fuerza que su hermano había sacado.

"_Claro que no, imbécil, porque NO es tu hermano"_ le recordó aquella voz fría retumbando en las paredes de su mente.

Resoplo, amargado. Esto, sin embargo, había sido producto de sus poderes. Poderes que debía mantener a raya. No podía permitirse mas escapes como este. _"Poderes que Thor jamás ha tenido, al menos"._

Leia arrojo molesta el cinturón y bajo del vehiculo. Él la vio pasar con el ceño irritado por delante del auto hasta su puerta.

-Escúchame, si vuelves a romper otra de mis cosas, lo lamentaras- Le espeto al abrir la puerta. Él, por su parte, se limito a estudiarle, con el ceño en alto.

Debió admitirse a si mismo que la mujer con rizos pelirrojos que tenia en frente, apuntándole con un 'amenazador' índice, tenia carácter. Y Loki siempre valoraba el carácter.

Aunque claro, no sabia con quien estaba hablando. No tenia idea que tan solo con elevar su dedo meñique podría aplastarla contra la pared de aquel bullicioso edificio al que debían ingresar.

Pese a su propio humor, una esquina de su boca se curvo. Le divertía hacerla enfadar.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo simplemente, ocultando su diversión. Lo que menos quería era una tediosa discusión, y la habría si ella descubría que le venían en gracia sus reproches.

Ella, no muy convencida, soltó un suspiro, y le tendió una mano para ayudarle. Él la tomo.

Luego acepto el brazo que él mecánicamente le ofreció y comenzaron a dirigirse al imponente _Shopping_.

-No veo la hora de que te quites ese disfraz- Comento Leia echándole una mirada ceñuda, mientras cruzaban la calle.

Él había captado su gesto por el rabillo del ojo, pero fingió sorpresa al mirarle con el ceño en alto y una esquina de sus labios curvada, sin siquiera tener en cuenta el desden al nombrar su atuendo.

Ella, al notar su expresión burlona, aparto la vista soltando un resoplido que pretendía sonar aburrido, aunque a Loki no se le escapo el toque leve de carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Sabes a que me refiero-

-Así es. Quieres que me desnude _para ti_ - Apostillo él, con un tono intencionalmente casual que genero, como esperaba, que ella volviera el rostro crispada hacia él.

Leia soltó un resoplido sarcástico, para su sorpresa.

-Ya quisieras- Dijo luego y antes de que pudiera replicarle algo, su mirada se encontró con las puertas del edifico. Eran… _extrañas_, por no encontrar otra palabra que definiera la estructura de dos puertas unidas de una forma ridícula, que giraban cuando alguien las empujaba. Es como si alguien se hubiera quedado sin ideas y necesitara con urgencia dinero, de modo que de alguna manera la disparatada creación de dos puertas unidas en forma de 'cruz' llego a su mente como "una idea innovadora". Pese a eso, de alguna manera las personas lograban pasar por ellas y entrar en el _Shopping_.

-¿Vienes?- Le escucho decir a la pelirroja, que le había soltado para pasar por aquella inestética e inútil invención humana. _"Otra mas"._

Además de lucir ridícula se debían traspasar individualmente. _"Genial"_.

Loki adopto una postura relajada y camino hacia las puertas, teniendo en mente que solo eran una _tonta_ creación Terrestre, y que nada que pudieran hacer estos mortales podría desafiar su capacidad de…

Por algún motivo no avanzaba, si no que… ¿giraba? Solo veía una y otra vez lo mismo como un ciclo repetitivo; el auto estacionado en frente, la calle, el interior del Shopping (al cual no podía acceder por alguna razón) y así.

-¡LEIA!- Bramo cuando su cara volvió al lado interno del edificio. No quería parecer un idiota a los ojos de los humanos, que eran claramente inferiores, pero realmente estaba cansado de girar. Comenzaba a marearse.

Leia, que se había distraído mirando una vitrina de ropa femenina, se volvió bruscamente al oír su nombre exclamado por él, y debió llevarse una mano a los labios para sofrenar las carcajadas que le suscitaron encontrar la imagen de Loki girando como en una calesita en la entrada.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que haces? Si querías ir a la calesita solo debías pedírmelo, sabes- Le soltó burlonamente antes de poder controlarse. Realmente era una escena que merecía ser filmada. Lamento no haber traído la cámara.

Loki le miro con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes brillaron en advertencia, pese a que no comprendió aquello de "calesita" el tono hilarante de su voz no le agrado para nada.

-Cierra la boca y… ayúdame- Le espeto con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro libido de hartazgo.

Leia decidió no empujar mas su furia, por mas divertida que le fuera la situación, y se acerco para darle una mano. Lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro hacia el interior del Shopping, fantaseando por un momento con que había sacado 'la sortija' que el hombre de la calesita siempre pavoneaba en sus narices cuando era chica y ella jamás había podido tomar.

Le tomo un momento a Loki dejar de balancearse en su eje y enfocar la mirada. Ella reprimió una risotada y le espeto que le siguiera y dejara de hacer 'payasadas'.

Loki bufo por lo bajo antes de replicar ofendido

-¿_Payasadas?_ ¡Esas 'puertas' son una maldita trampa para…!-

-¿Niños?- Replico Leia al tiro, enarcando una ceja divertidamente al girar el rostro hacia él.

-Para todos- Refunfuño él entrecerrando los ojos, y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Como Loki esperaba, el maldito lugar estaba superpoblado de humanos. No solo eso, si no que también había muchos _niños_. Pequeñas bestias en desarrollo que le miraban curiosos, reían ante su atuendo _(infelices, ¡que podrían ellos saber sobre vestimenta!) _señalándole y comentando con las bestias mayores, sus padres.

Su día solo se ponía mejor y mejor…

-Solo son niños, relájate quieres- Hoyo de repente que la pelirroja le decía en un tono conciliador, tirando de su brazo hacia una tienda que rezaba sobre un cartel en letras brillantes 'LEVIS'. –Entraremos aquí-

Tan solo acercarse a la entrada (que noto no tenia puertas que correr, por fortuna) su nariz comenzó a picarle tras ser invadido por un aroma asquerosamente dulce.

_**(N/A; vieron que siempre hay perfume en los locales de ropa?. Y a veces es desagradable)**_.

Resistió la urgencia de estornudar apretándose las fosas nasales, actitud que no paso desapercibida por una mujer que estaba de pie a un costado, que le echo una mirada ofendida.

El lugar era amplio y colorido. Demasiado. Salvo por la ropa, los jeans eran del color azul esperado, aunque en diferentes gamas, y colgaban apilados en los costados. También noto algunas prendas diferentes por aquí y allá que si tenían color.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo…?- Pregunto un hombre alto y rubio que se había acercado hasta ellos ni bien pusieron los pies en el lugar. Leia le sonrío suavemente y asintió, y entonces soltó el brazo de Loki.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le espeto él, de repente entrando en pánico con el solo pensamiento de quedarse solo rodeado del aroma asfixiantemente dulzón, la música fuerte y de mal gusto que retumbaba en las paredes de su ya de por si rechinante cabeza, y aquellas personas mixtas que le observaban casi sin disimulo conteniendo la risa. Si alguno se atrevía a soltar un _mínimo_ resoplido de diversión se encargaría de desatar su contenido malestar sobre ellos.

-A conseguirte algunos pantalones. Aquí venden unos muy buenos y están de descuento esta temporada- Sonrío ella, y él noto que por primera vez en el día era una sonrisa autentica e incluso entusiasmada. Al parecer sí le agradaba venir 'de_ Shopping_'. Enarco una ceja, pese a una leve y peculiar sensación calida que le hizo cosquillas en el pecho.

Al ver su expresión desconfiaba, Leia rodó los ojos.

–Solo quédate aquí, siéntate en aquellos _puff_, son muy cómodos. Volveré enseguida, y veré si puedo conseguirte alguna remera/camisa también- Con una palmadita en el brazo, la pelirroja partió tras el _ridículamente sonriente _hombre que los había abordado en la entrada.

Loki se acerco a los _'puff'_ que Leia le había indicado. Eran de colores y lucían hundidos. Eran algo bajos. ¿Cómo se supone que se sentaría allí?

Resoplo, corrió su capa del camino, coloco una mano presionada sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el vendaje que yacía bajo todo su atuendo, y se sentó cuidadosamente. Su cuerpo se hundió un poco en aquella estructura esponjosa. Pero debía admitir que si, en efecto eran cómodos.

Junto las manos, soltó otro suspiro, y jugo con los pulgares distraídamente mientras echaba una mirada a los estantes con ropa, a los extraños modelos de plástico que lucían como personas y portaban ropa en las vitrinas, y a las mujeres (que aparentemente asistían a los clientes) en las esquinas del local que no le habían perdido vista en ningún momento.

Ya no sabía si desconfiaban de él o simplemente lo encontraban como la nueva atracción del año.

Probablemente ambas.

Les frunció el ceño visiblemente, lo cual hizo que las dos mujeres dejaran de mirarle. Aun había un hombre que no parecía intimidado por su ferocidad latente, sino que seguía echándole miradas burlonas. Quizás era demasiado imbécil para captar mensajes. O quizás no le importaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le jugueteó en los labios. Podría perdonarse un pequeño descargo contra este imberbe terrícola…

Se aclaro la garganta, puso su cara más casual y expreso;

-¿Podría alcanzarme aquel pantalón del estante inferior?- Le señalo un lugar frente a sus ojos que había elegido de manera que el vendedor debiera agacharse…

El incauto asintió rápidamente, plasmando aquella sintética sonrisa que les había visto a todos al entrar. Loki solo podía suponer que sonreír como idiota era parte de su trabajo.

En dos pasos estuvo en el lugar indicado, apunto con su dedo índice preguntándole si deseba 'este' o 'aquel más arriba', Loki señalo el que se hallaba más bajo, ocultando su sonrisa creciente bajo su mano.

El hombre de cabello castaño, prolijamente peinado y vestido 'a la moda', se agacho…

Y de la parte trasera de su pantalón de _jean_ se hoyo un sonido claro de tela rasgada.

Entonces ocurrieron tres cosas que Loki disfrutaba con fervor no disimulado;

las dos muchachas que se encontraban en las esquinas del local, asechando potenciales 'clientes' (o Loki mas bien les llamaría _presas_), estallaron en risas a la par que el vendedor se reincorporaba de un salto, su cara tan roja como el par de zapatillas que llevaba puestas, y se llevaba una mano hacia la zona trasera dañada (que ahora revelaba una pintoresca ropa interior con _corazoncitos_ rojos también), miraba a su alrededor la ola de risas que lo rodeaba, tanto de los clientes que estaban merodeando el local como de las chicas encargadas, y finalmente su mirada embarazosa se poso en el hombre sentado placidamente en el _puff_ frente a él, que sonreía descaradamente.

El vendedor se escabullo hacia la parte trasera del local en un instante.

Las muchachas intercambiaban palabras con el ultimo despojo de risas, y Loki se relajo hacia atrás en aquel _almohadón gigante_ en el que estaba sentado.

Se pregunto donde demonios se había metido Leia. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la punta de su bota apoyada en su rodilla izquierda mientras se preguntaba que hora seria. El maldito local no tenía ni un reloj a la vista. Y quería intercambiar 0 palabras con aquellas mortales inútiles en lo posible.

Soltó un respiro profundo y el lado herido de su torso se hizo notar por primera vez en el día. Se llevo una mano hacia la punzada leve que había sentido, su cara contorsionando una mueca fea. Demonios. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era dolor.

-Sabes, las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos donde habías conseguido ese disfraz. Luce… _encantador_- Escucho repentinamente la voz de una de las mujeres dirigiéndose a él. Alzo la vista hacia la muchacha rubia que llevaba una especie de aro metálico en la nariz _(¿realmente era eso necesario o solo lo exhibía por algún fetiche imberbe terrestre?), _su vozaguda y tono juguetón le hicieron soltar un resoplido. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que dos de ellas se habían juntado en un rincón y reían por lo bajo.

Aun con su mano presionada en la herida ante el creciente y punzante dolor, Loki se dispuso a replicarle _como se merecía_ cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos. Te he traído algunos modelos para que te pruebes. Tuvimos que ir al depósito a buscar algunos talles porque francamente los del mostrador no me convencían- Explico Leia enérgicamente mientras depositaba una pila de pantalones en tonos azules sobre el _puff_ a su lado, al igual que una pila de lo que lucían como remeras y camisas.

El vendedor que la había _secuestrado_ estaba detrás de ella, asintiendo a cada palabra, y a Loki se le ocurrió que lucia _demasiado_ a gusto en su compañía.

-Al fin. Terminemos con esto- Espeto Loki ceñudo, intentando ponerse de pie y siendo asaltado por una cuchillada interna que le hizo soltar un gruñido y le obligo a desplomarse nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?- Le apabullo la pelirroja al segundo, agachándose a su lado. Las líneas de su frente se habían contraído en una expresión preocupada.

-Solo fue una punzada- Comento Loki a modo de dimisión, haciendo un ademán con la mano que no sostenía su costado (el cual no había notado que aun presionaba) para alejarla.

Leia le echo una mirada incrédula, y volvió su vista al lugar donde se presionaba.

Entonces jadeo palmeándose la frente.

Loki le observo con el ceño en alto. ¿Ahora que diantres le ocurría?

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto entonces alzando la vista hacia el vendedor que se posaba _casi_ celosamente tras ella, y al agacharse un poco para estar a su altura algunos mechones lacios y dorados le enmarcaron delicadamente el rostro. _Ridículo. Simplemente ridículo. _

Loki siguió sus movimientos mientras chequeaba en su reloj pulsera y le respondía amablemente.

-Como me imagine. Estamos un poco pasados de la hora de tu medicación en el mediodía- Dijo ella reincorporándose y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia su cartera, _el ridículo metiche _(como empezó a llamarlo interiormente) fue más rápido y se la alcanzo con una sonrisa dentada. _"Perfecta dentadura blanquecina. Doblemente ridículo."_

Leia murmuro un agradecimiento y se puso a hurgar en su bolso.

-Toma estas dos y deja de fruncir el rostro, debes tomarlas- Le indico ella, y su expresión se suavizó al instante, ni siquiera había notado que tenía las cejas fruncidas.

Tomo las pastillas que ella le tendía y las examino. Le oyó soltar un bufido.

-Vamos Loki, no tenemos todo el día y todavía debes probarte algunas cosas al menos-

-_¿Loki?_- Se disparo la voz del vendedor al lado de Leia por primera vez en el momento en que finalmente él había tomado las pastillas de su mano y se disponía a echárselas en la boca. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo. Aunque sus expresiones no podían ser más distintas.

La mirada asesina de Loki no podía emparejarse con la expresión de nadie. Leia solo se mostró curiosa.

-¿Algo que decir?- Soltó Loki en un tono peligrosamente tenso, la mano que sostenía las pastillas descendiendo lentamente. Leia volvió la vista hacia él, de repente preocupada de su próximo paso. Saco rápidamente una botella de su cartera y se la ofreció.

-Tómalas con agua mejor…- Le dijo casi poniendo la botella en sus narices, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disipar el momento incomodo que se había creado.

Pero él ni siquiera le devolvió la atención. Solo parecía tener ojos (amenazantes) para el vendedor.

-Oh no, solo que me recuerda a… una _mascota_ que tuve con el mismo nombre- Comento el hombre como si nada, formulando una rápida sonrisa que no llego a colmarle el rostro, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Leia maldijo por dentro. Si bien _podía_ ser un simple comentario para el resto del mundo, Loki _no_ era como el resto de ese mundo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Loki formulo una _fea_ sonrisa. Y Leia noto que la franja de color cerca de sus pupilas se encendía en un tono amarillo extraño.

¿Cómo demonios podía ocurrir algo así en los ojos de alguien?

-Loki- Pronuncio Leia, aun fascinada con el cambio en sus ojos, aunque teniendo en cuenta por la expresión tensa en su cara que no era un buen presagio –vamos al vestidor-

-Por supuesto, los ayudare- Hablo de nuevo el vendedor, esta vez con el mismo tono encantadoramente _falso_ con el que se manejaban todos en ese lugar. Al agacharse para tomar las prendas que Leia había dejado sobre el puff a su lado, Loki vio una segunda oportunidad (esta vez natural) ante sus ojos para _educar_ al insolente mortal. Y no iba a dejarla pasar, aunque le cayese Odín mismo encima con todo su ejército real.

Chasqueo los dedos amortiguando el sonido bajo su capa y…

En esta ocasión, lo que se hoyo no había sido una tela de pantalón desgarrado, si no algo peor…

La _flatulencia_ (o el ruido que simulo serlo) no paso desapercibida por nadie, claro; el pobre vendedor termino coloreado como el anterior, haciendo el mismo saltito nervioso para enderezarse, Loki le observaba con la misma sonrisa pérfida, al tiempo que Leia volvía el rostro hacia otro lado y sofrenaba el impulso de reír con una mano fuertemente presionada en los labios. Las vendedoras soltaron algunos resoplidos cargados de risas contenidas, pues este no era un simple compañero si no quien estaba al mando de ellos.

Los otros clientes que se encontraban en el amplio local detuvieron lo que fuera que hacían al momento de oír aquel sonoro…gas, y rieron por lo bajo, pasmados.

El vendedor alto de melena rubia (que Loki debía admitir ácidamente le recordaba un poco a Thor) boqueaba avergonzado, la sonrisa idiota que él detestaba ya borrada de su _insolente_ faz.

Le oyeron murmurar una disculpa, y al igual que el primero en atreverse con él, se escabullo fuera de la vista volviendo por el camino en el que hace un momento había regresado con Leia.

Leia, que había enfocado su atención en tomar las prendas para Loki, le escucho chasquear la lengua burlonamente y alzo la vista.

-Realmente desagradable- Dijo con un desden, y ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Podría pasarle a cualquiera…- Replico ella, aunque personalmente estaba algo de acuerdo –Ven, vamos- Le indico sosteniendo la pila con un brazo para poder ofrecerle la otra mano.

Loki la acepto con el ceño fruncido pues esperaba, sin saberlo, que ella estuviera de acuerdo con él. Que riera. Que le _agradara_ lo que le había echo a ese infeliz _sonriente_.

"_¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que ella piense?" _susurro fríamente en sus oídos su conciencia. No le importaba. Para nada. Debía tenerlo siempre presente.

-Métete aquí- Volvió a hablar Leia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer lo había conducido por el local hacia unas cabinas cubiertas con cortinas.

Él descorrió la cortina, desconfiado, pero solo encontró su propio reflejo y el de ella a su lado al toparse con un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared.

Era un lugar pequeño a decir verdad. Se chocaría con las paredes si intentaba descambiarse él solo…

Para su tranquilidad, ella había pensado en eso también, y la vio entrar después de él cerrando la cortina nuevamente.

Leia coloco las prendas en el suelo alfombrado que cubría todo el local, y volvió a alzar la vista hacia él.

Suspiro.

-Ya conoces la rutina- Musito apartando la vista de la suya, cruzándose de brazos impaciente. O incomoda. Loki supuso ambas.

Tan solo dos pies los separaban, ambos tocando las paredes opuestas, y en ese momento serpenteo a su nariz la fragancia de manzanas del cabello pelirrojo que tenia en frente.

Sofreno una sonrisa y alzo los brazos hasta donde le permitía la herida para que ella empezara.

Leia desdoblo los brazos rápidamente y comenzó con el cinturón entrecruzado en su pecho.

Se encontró escrutando las líneas de concentración que se le formaban en la frente cuando sintió que algo resbalaba por su espalda y su capa ya estaba sobre el suelo con un ruido seco.

Otro suspiro salio de sus labios, y la siguió con la vista mientras ella le daba un toquecito en el brazo para que diera unos pasos hacia delante y le dejara un lugar a sus espaldas.

Oyó el sonido del cierre deslizándose hacia abajo, seguido de una calidez que rozaba su piel para quitarle el pesado chaleco. Un _maldito_ escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y supo que ella lo noto.

Leia trabajaba rápidamente y en un segundo se había desplazado de nuevo a su posición inicial para quitarle las mangas, siempre bajo el peso de la mirada esmeralda de Loki. Odiaba que le observase así, y él parecía no tener reparo en ello. O quizás no le importaba. _"Si, eso exactamente"_

Solo quedaba su remera verde de mangas largas en la parte de arriba.

Leia noto por primera vez que la remera tenía un bolsillo en el pecho. Distraídamente acerco una mano y bordeo el contorno, sin si quiera notar la mirada extraña en Loki que se clavaba en su rostro.

Entonces jadeo.

-¡No has tomado las píldoras!- Le espeto dándole una palmada en el hombro tan súbita que Loki se hizo hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle ella ya estaba hurgando en aquel mismo bolsillo donde él había deslizado las píldoras que efectivamente no había tomado.

-Lo olvide- Dijo él simplemente cuando ella se las alcanzaba en su palma abierta, mirándole ceñuda. También le ofrecía una botella de agua.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Leia le vio formular la mas fugaz de las muecas, pero fue suficiente para captar el brillo ladino que cruzo su mirada.

Como temía, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al verle abrir la boca y alejar las manos, observándole con una mueca plenamente divertida.

Leia alzo el ceño y lo frunció al instante, al notar lo que pretendía…

-No pensaras que te las daré en la boca como a un _pequeño niño_ ¿verdad?-

-Mas bien como una enfermera a su paciente- Corrigió él y formulo una sonrisa enseñando las dientes frontales que le genero (para su molestia) un hormigueo en el estomago.

Leia resoplo y se disponía a protestar cuando él levanto el índice y le acallo.

-Estamos perdiendo _tiempo_- Enfatizo con una expresión de falsa inocencia, y ella hizo un mohín.

-Bien- Dijo luego con los labios apretados y le coloco las pastillas en la lengua, sin tocarla en lo posible. Él se sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Leia le paso la botella de mala gana.

Mientras él bebía ella soltó un suspiro cansino y se acerco mas, llevando sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón.

Loki fue tomado por sorpresa ante aquel repentino movimiento, pero se mantuvo inmutable.

De repente se detuvo, recordando que debía ocuparse primero de sus botas. Se sonrojo levemente, pero a él no le paso desapercibido.

Cuando sus botas estuvieron fuera (en un tiempo record), volvió a enderezarse y llevo sus manos al pantalón.

-Apóyate en la pared y sostente de mí- Le indico mientras le bajaba el cierre de la cremallera de un tirón, y él sofreno una sonrisa ante su humor.

-Yo que tú tendría mas cuidado con _eso_. No querrás terminar en cierto lugar que no me apetece si quiera nombrar…- Apostillo él señalando con la vista las manos de Leia, que ahora se ocupaban de su complicado cinturón. Ella solo soltó un gruñido.

Él hizo como le pidió y se sostuvo de su hombro, apoyado contra la pared, mientras ella le ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón.

La mano que sostenía su hombro voló hacia su costado, y ella lo retuvo justo a tiempo de que se le viniera encima.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió Leia, y su aliento calido golpeo de lleno en su cuello. Ella le agarraba con una mano firmemente el brazo que cubría su abdomen y con la otra le aferraba el hombro.

Loki, que ahora se sostenía con la pared también, asintió en silencio.

A Leia no le gustaba nada ver su expresión contorsionada por una mueca adolorida.

Soltó su brazo y dirigió su mano hacia el abdomen, levantando la remera verde para encontrar el vendaje.

No había rastros de sangre en el vendaje. Y la piel a su alrededor era del pálido normal en él.

-Te dije que estoy bien- Hablo Loki, haciéndole notar entonces la proximidad entre ellos, y el hecho de que su mano en algún momento había comenzado a viajar hacia su piel.

Dio un paso rápido hacia atrás.

-Esta bien- Murmuro mas para si que en respuesta a Loki, luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba delatarla.

-Si no te importa me gustaría vestirme de una buena vez- Volvió a decir él, y ella asintió sofrenando una sonrisa ante la imagen peculiar que presentaba Loki en calzones blancos y remera verde de mangas.

Decidió que le quitaría esa prenda, tenía una musculosa por debajo que le vendría perfecta para probarse las camisas y remeras que le había elegido.

Él simplemente le observo curioso cuando ella comenzó a tirar del borde de su remera hacia arriba, pero le dejo hacer.

Cuidadosamente su remera fue removida.

Leia no logro sostener mucho más su sonrisa divertida ahora, viéndolo de pie en nada más que aquellos _ridículamente_ pulcros boxers sueltos y la musculosa negra fina.

Loki se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, ceñudo.

-¿Piensas mirarme toda la tarde o pasarme unos pantalones de una vez por todas?- Dijo, sarcasmo nuevamente en su tono. Leia rodó los ojos, suspiro exageradamente y se agacho de prisa hacia el montón de ropa apilado en el suelo, ocultando así esta vez un inevitable sonrojo.

Tomo los _jeans_ que estaban primeros en el montón y comenzó a ayudarle a ponérselos.

Eran de un azul muy oscuro, y por fortuna le calzaban perfectamente.

Leia dio unos pasos hacia atrás para observarlo. Asintió para si, complacida de su buen gusto; le quedaban estupendos.

Loki se veía en el espejo cuando le encontró la mirada.

-¿Y?- Quiso saber.

-Me agradan- Replico ella asintiendo un poco mas. Él le vio chasquear de repente los dedos y agacharse rápidamente hacia la pila de las camisas/remeras

-Pruébalo con esta- Le dijo, y él estiro hacia atrás los brazos cuanto pudo de modo que ella le colocase la camisa. Cuando Loki tomo la parte delantera para abrocharse él mismo los botones ella se hizo atrás, esperando.

Si, nadie podría decirle que tenía 'mal gusto'.

La camisa gris opaco con líneas blancas apenas visibles sumada al _jean_ oscuro realmente le sentaban bien.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?- Hablo Loki en un tono hilarante, y ella levanto los parpados encontrándose cara a cara con una estúpida _sonrisita_ pegada a _sus_ propios labios. Dios. ¿Había estado sonriendo _así_?

Rodó los ojos y volvió a su habitual neutralidad.

-Disfrutaba _mi_ buen gusto- Replico volviendo a agacharse para tomar sus botas.

–Llevaras este conjunto puesto. No quiero caminar más al lado de un hombre al que le apuntan y se ríen por su 'extravagante atuendo'- Agrego depositando el par de pesadas botas sobre su pecho más fuerte de lo necesario.

Loki le frunció el ceño y camino fuera del cambiador. La alfombra en el suelo le permitía estar descalzo y no congelarse los pies, de modo que camino así hasta un asiento encuerado donde se sentó para calzarse.

Leia salio unos segundo después cargando su anterior conjunto. Lo dejo caer a su lado.

-¡Ten mas cuidado mujer! No son simples baratijas- Le gruño él y ella le soltó un resoplido en respuesta, volviendo a entrar a la cabina donde se había cambiado y había dejado el resto de las prendas a probarse.

-No hace falta que te pruebes todo- Dijo Leia al regresar con todo sobre sus brazos, y depositándolo en una butaca a su lado. –Son todos del mismo talle, al igual que las dos camisas. Quizás si deberías probarte una de las dos remeras, así veré si debo cambiarlas o no-

Loki noto que la pelirroja parecía debatir con ella mas que estar consultando algo con él. Cuando sus labios se despegaron para finalmente decir _algo_ al respecto, ella asintió para si nuevamente y se le acerco, resuelta. Al parecer la camisa seria cambiada por la remera.

Suspiro. Estaba cansado y no discutió. Y lo peor de todo es que tan solo habían visitado una tienda. Esperaba fuera suficiente.

Leia le pasó una remera azul, él la tomo y… sus cejas se elevaron y volvieron a bajar al instante, pronunciándose juntas severamente.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

Ante la expresión inquisitiva que obtuvo en respuesta simplemente le devolvió la remera sosteniéndola apenas con la punta de sus dedos, como si lo aquello fuera un pañal sucio y no una prenda de vestir.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Quiso saber la pelirroja tomando la prenda para examinarla. Estaba en perfecto estado. Le observo con el ceño en alto aguardando lo que seguramente seria una excusa sin sentido de su parte.

–Es una remera con el escudo de _Capitán America_-Puntualizo ella enseñándosela y dibujando con su índice el contorno de la figura en el centro marcadamente -Realmente no veo el problema -.

Loki le devolvió la mirada no dando crédito a lo que oía, y entonces recordó que ella _no_ sabía. Nada. No tenia idea de su _desventura_ con 'Los Vengadores' no hace mucho tiempo…

Suavizo la expresión e hizo un ademán restándole importancia.

-_Detesto_ a ese sujeto- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, aguardando la siguiente remera.

Ahora era ella quien le miraba incrédulamente. Le oyó resoplar.

-Vamos Loki nadie puede detestar a _Cap_-

Al verle elevar una ceja, Leia agrego sacudiéndose de hombros –Es… un superhéroe-

Algo en la mirada de él había mutado de la misma extraña y _grave_ forma en el episodio anterior con aquel vendedor…

El contorno de sus pupilas se volvía amarillo incandescente, y a Leia le hizo pensar en el inicio de las llamas en un incendio forestal. En el calor abrazante que te devoraría la carne si accidentalmente entrara en contacto con tu piel...

Supo entonces que seria mejor no incitar su lado _áspero_.

-Ten. Prueba esta- Le espeto tras un suspiro, cambiando la remera azul por una rojo pardo.

Loki le echo una mirada desconfiada tanto a la prenda como a ella misma. Parecía… perturbado. ¿Cómo es posible que la simple mención de un _superhéroe_ le pusiera de ese modo?

Para Leia fue demasiado. Rodó los ojos ampliamente y sus parpados se cerraron con la exhalación.

-Por amor de Dios solo ¡pruébatela!- Hizo bailar la prenda de un sacudón en su mano, y él finalmente la tomo.

Al examinarla entre sus manos ella presencio otro resoplido.

-¡Deja de darme remeras que tengan que ver con estos _imbéciles_!- Exclamo arrojándosela bruscamente y dejándose caer nuevamente de brazos cruzados sobre la butaca donde se había calzado.

-Que, ¿vas a decirme que también "detestas" a _Ironman_?- Inquirió ella molesta también ahora. Ambas remeras eran excelentes, y realmente no había conocido nunca a alguien que declara _odiar_ a los superhéroes como Loki clamaba.

Observo el circuito característico del pecho de Ironman, y sacudió el rostro.

-Realmente Loki, no te entiendo. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los superhéroes?-

Loki soltó un resoplido mas que burlón al oírle y alzo el rostro, una mezcla de sarcasmo y disgusto plasmado en él.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que soy el único en el Planeta Tierra que los odia?-

-Pues de hecho si. Nunca he oído antes a nadie decir llanamente que odia a los superhéroes que salvaron New York de aquel ataque… _alienígena_, o lo que haya sido- Respondió ella con tal elocuencia que solo empujo a Loki aun mas en su rabieta. Los parpados se le entrecerraron y le dolían los dientes por la rigidez con que los apretaba.

-_Héroes_ ¿eh?. Ya lo creo. No son más que una banda de buenos para nada que solo quieren aprovecharse de los estúpidos terrestres para ganar su 'admiración' y obtener _fama_-

Sin darse cuenta todo eso había salido de sus labios en un venenoso vomito verbal que no pudo detener. Noto que ella le miraba con algo que identifico como confusión, o simple aburrimiento. O ambas dos.

-Como sea, si no las llevas tú me las llevare _yo_- Le dijo luego enseñando una burlesca sonrisita antes de tomar la pila de ropa (que no resulto ser mucho como él pensó en un principio sino un par de jeans y otro de camisas), su pesado atuendo anterior bajo el otro brazo que se las arreglo para sostener, y giro sobre los talones de sus botas caminando de nuevo hacia el recibidor del local.

Loki, aun con el ceño fruncido, tomo la primera camisa que se había probado, se la coloco y se dispuso a seguirla

La cajera le estaba entregando las bolsas a Leia, y él escucho vagamente que le comentaba sobre un lugar donde podía dejar 'aquel disfraz' y retirarlo al salir del _Shopping_.

Dejaría pasar la felonía esta vez. Tan solo quería salir de ese _condenado_ negocio.

Leia lucia aliviada. Incluso sonriente. Al darse la vuelta noto que él había echo un lío con los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Suspiro y sofreno una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjame a mí- Le indico y tomo el frente de su camisa por él. Loki bajo las manos y observo como desabrochaba uno por uno los botones desde el primero, deshaciendo el aparente embrollo que él había echo con los ojales tratando de encajar cada uno. No tenia idea de que las camisas fuesen un asunto _complicado_.

La última vez que había usado una simplemente se materializo sobre él, al igual que el traje…

Añoró el poder total de su magia.

Atisbo también que los observaban. Las vendedoras, desde sus lugares, incluso habían cesado de charlar entre ellas, absortas en lo que consideraron un mejor entretenimiento. Intentaban ser 'discretas' al menos. Pero él lo noto. Leia no podía, concentrada en su camisa y dada su posición de espaldas, pero él si.

Así como también advirtió que _alguien_ mas se había echo presente en la escena, y también les contemplaba.

El vendedor alto y rubio al que había dejado en ridículo y se había escabullido con la cola entre las patas estaba allí, cruzado de brazos en la esquina del local que le correspondía. Su pose erecta y aire distendido le molestaron. No se suponía que apareciese. No le gustaba su presencia. Ni siquiera captarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Como tampoco le agradaba la _manera_ en que devoraba con la vista a Leia, sin reparo alguno. Sin considerar el hecho de que aquella mujer le estaba abrochando la camisa concienzudamente a _él_, así como había entrado de _su_ brazo, así como había entrado al vestidor _junto_ a él.

Nuevamente se vio improvisando una acción.

-Necesito decirte algo- Murmuro apenas moviendo los labios para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, quien justo había abrochado el ultimo de los botones.

Leia alzo la vista al tiro sin soltarlo.

Entonces él dio un solo paso hacia su rostro y se inclino en su oído.

El vendedor lo contemplaba intensamente ahora, podía sentir el peso de sus ojos en su rostro…

Necesitaba decirle algo que no generara reacción alguna en ella, que no le hiciera resoplar o alejarse…

Sus labios se movieron antes de que lo notara.

-Te ves _muy_ linda cuando frunces el ceño-

Y, en efecto, aquello la dejo helada. Boquiabierta. Pasmada. Irónicamente, frunciendo el ceño.

De repente resoplo apenas y rodó los ojos. Tomo las bolsas sobre el mostrador para dar zancadas hacia la puerta.

No le importo aquella reacción, pues lo que quería estaba hecho.

Aquel papanatas de melena dorada había _entendido_. Loki había podido ver mientras susurraba al oído de Leia el momento exacto en que su mirada perdía aquel brillo _burlón_. Y francamente hizo su día.

Y antes de que Leia llegase a jalar de la manija de las puertas, él fue rápidamente y las abrió por ella, enseñándole una sonrisa caballerosa. Ella le esquivo la mirada y salio a prisa, seguida por él y perdiéndose la ultima mirada socarrona que le había dedicado al vendedor.

* * *

**_Muy corto?. no se preocupen que va a haber una 3ra parte de 'shopping' :p, y quise subirlo asi en 3 partes asi les daba algo ahora. Y quizás queden complacidos con esa ultima parte del recorrido fastidioso que debe hacer Loki en una creación aglomerada de mortales xD. _**

**_Porque satisfechos? porque va a haber... sorpresitas. que tienen que ver con las remeras que se llevo Leia ;)_**

**_Prometo que el próximo vendrá mas pronto que este!. o eso espero al menos, de corazón pq me gusta escribir esta historia. No la quiero abandonar, no se preocupen. No me gusta abandonar historias._**

**_y amo a Loki y a Leia, mi valiente OC que tiene que lidiar con este cabeza dura JAJA. _**

**_Nat-_**


	7. Shopping III parte

_**Bueno, acá estamos con la 3 parte de esta peculiar salida (léase no en términos de 'cita') entre Loki y nuestra valiente Leia ;) . ya se, me tarde bastante. mas que bastante..?. si. enjoy!**_

* * *

Había cierta calma en Loki que para nada concordaba con la expresión inquieta en Leia.

Era como si al salir de aquel bendito local ambos hubiesen atravesado un 'portal mágico' o algo por el estilo, y sus ánimos fueran revertidos; era ella quien portaba ahora aquella mueca incomoda y postura desconfiada que él llevo a cuestas desde que aparcaran el auto frente al centro comercial esa misma mañana.

Loki lucia tan relajado y su andar era tan despreocupado que solo conseguía enervar el estado de Leia a cada paso.

Le resultaba insoportable verlo de repente tan a gusto, y quizás lo que mas le hacia mella es que esto es lo que, en un principio, había deseado.

Suspiro. Bueno, siendo honesta con ella misma, por supuesto que no se había tratado de ningún 'portal'…

Nada más ordinario y mundano que eso. Tan solo un susurro en su oído. Unas pocas palabras.

Palabras que habían logrado desestabilizarla completamente ya que, con Loki Laufeyson, uno jamás podría tomarse las cosas al pasar.

Allí ocurría algo. O había ocurrido, y bajo sus propias narices.

Después de todo, no era _normal_ que alguien como él le confesara cuán 'bonita' le parecía de momento a otro.

No es que lo conociera de toda la vida tampoco. Quizás sí era una actitud propia de ese hombre.

Quizás sí creía que ella era… bonita.

Se propino una bofetada mental ante tal ridícula sugerencia. No importaba si lo conocía desde hace unos días o incluso unas horas, Loki definitivamente no era el tipo de hombre que diría o haría, o incluso _pensaría_ algo así sobre _ella_. Era un ser extravagante, patológico, y gruñón. Incluso un poco peligroso, quizás, en algunas ocasiones. Pero jamás alguien que va por la vida siendo 'amable'.

"_Al menos no estando sobrio…" _ le recordó divertida una voz en su mente, y sin poder detenerse una esquina de sus labios se elevo ante el recuerdo.

Porque no lo había olvidado, pese a los intentos del subconsciente (_o _ _consciente_ en todos sus sentidos) por tapar aquello con nuevas memorias mas _interesantes_.

A veces simplemente se arrastraba detrás de sus ojos la figura alcoholizada de Loki en su cama, mascullando casi sin voz; _"Bonita… y mandona"_

Para nada encajaba con lo que ella consideraba de si misma…

Y no contaba que lo de 'mandona' lo haya oído antes.

Varias veces.

-Ahora sonríes sola- Dijo la voz de Loki de repente, casi sobresaltándola a su lado.

Si había una sonrisa, ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Una mueca en su lugar se presentaba ante él.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Le soltó ella abruptamente.

Loki alzo el ceño ante su repentina aspereza.

-El problema es que circulas _a mi lado_, y no quiero que piensen que me acompaña una _chiflada_- Replico vagamente, formulando una mueca que esta vez hacia juego con la de Leia.

Los labios apretados de ella se partieron en una fina línea ante el estupor y enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a llamarla de ese modo?

-Discúlpame- Enfatizo alzando el tono de voz, ceñuda –pero yo he convivido esta semana _verdaderamente_ con uno, y no me he quejado- Aminoro el paso cruzada de brazos sintiendo como todo el enfado casi hormonal que había acumulado le barboteaba en el pecho.

Noto entonces que 'el lugar donde podrían dejar el traje', como le había indicado la empleada, estaba a solo unos paso frente a ella.

Se trataba de un deposito que al parecer servia las veces de armario, donde había un cuidador detrás de un mostrador envidriado.

El peso del "traje" de Loki le colgaba de un brazo dándole la impresión que en cualquier momento se le desprendería con bolsa y todo. Si no fuese por la herida en su abdomen le hubiera arrojado su preciado traje encima para que él se hiciera cargo de llevarlo, pero lamentablemente eso solo los dejaría con mas puntos de sutura para él y mas horas tediosas en un hospital para ella misma.

Realmente deseaba deshacerse de esa _cosa_.

Loki no comprendía el humor cambiante de Leia. Algo le ocurría, inequívocamente.

Pero no lograba comenzar a deducir exactamente de qué se trataba. Y si hay algo que odiaba era definitivamente perder el _control_.

-¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?- Tentó a sus espaldas, mientras ella intercambiaba unas palabras con el hombre vestido de policía detrás de un mostrador.

Ella parecía ignorarlo por completo, entregándole una bolsa grande al cuidador e incluso esbozando una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Aquello acabo con su paciencia. Soltó un bufido y la tomó del brazo haciendo que volteara hacia él, entonces la arrastro unos metros fuera de los oídos indiscretos de aquel policía.

-Habla- Dijo simplemente ante la mueca confusa y molesta que ella le presentaba.

-¿De que quieres que hable?- Replico Leia mas que enfadada intentando zafarse, pero él la tenia contundentemente, y su forcejeo solo hizo que él la atrajera mas cerca.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Quiero saber que demonios te ocurre-

El aliento de Loki le daba de lleno en el rostro haciendo que la incomodidad resurgiera desde la boca de su estomago, apretándole el pecho y acalorándole el rostro.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él, e incluso antes de poder meditar una respuesta apropiada que la sacara de esto sus labios se movieron autómatas.

-No me gusta lo que haces- Pronuncio, y entonces él la soltó ante la seriedad en sus palabras. Ella le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Era una expresión grave que jamás le había visto.

Su rostro también cambio entonces. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Acaso… ¿había descubierto algo que _no_ debía?

Un súbito pánico que le sorprendió repto sobre su pecho.

Un ceño en alto fue lo único que pudo manejar.

Ante eso ella dio dos pasos atrás, soltando un respiro hastiado.

-No creas que no lo se- Volvo a mirarlo directo a los ojos –no se porque lo haces, pero _quiero_ que te detengas-

Ahora si lo había dejado sumamente confundido.

-Y que se supone que debería dejar de hacer, según tú-

El ceño en su rostro se pronuncio formando esa elevación en el medio de sus cejas que ella hacia a menudo y le causaba cierta diversión.

-Oh, por amor de Dios Loki ¡déjate de tonterías!- Comenzó a caminar de brazos cruzados nuevamente, evadiéndolo con rapidez.

Si bien no entendía el porque, había comprobado que no se trataba de nada que hubiera descubierto sobre su persona.

Aunque claramente estaba enojada. Y eso le divertía muchísimo.

No evito una sonrisa torcida ahora que ella no le observaba.

Le alcanzo al trote.

-De veras te lo digo mujer, no se a que te refieres- Le aclaro al alcanzarle, caminando al revés para poder verle el rostro.

Ella le ojeo, pero no detuvo su andar.

No podía decírselo. Si se lo decía corría el riesgo de aumentar _su ego _ gratuitamente, creyendo que lo que le había dicho al oído le afecto de alguna forma…

Claro que no era así.

Pero él exigía una 'aclaración', y allí estaba su bocaza nuevamente liberando palabras;

-Aquello que me susurraste al oído…- Dijo deteniéndose de sopetón, y él casi resbala por el suelo encerado al frenar de golpe su andar.

Leia noto con creciente irritación y nerviosismo como el rostro de Loki pasaba de curiosidad y vacilación a detestable burla.

Sus ojos tenían un resplandor cretino que si hubiese tenido a mano un vaso de agua, se lo habría echado para apagarlo.

¡Cuánto odiaba su maldito vomito verbal!

-Oh. Era eso- Siseo entonces Loki, adoptando una postura mas relajada, regodeándose íntimamente al saber que todo estaba en sus manos de nuevo -¿Qué con lo que te dije?- Agrego dando unos pasos hacia ella, a lo que la pelirroja retrocedió unos dos.

¿Realmente de _eso_ se trataba todo el asunto?

Unas palabras susurradas en su oído ¿y tanto alboroto?

Leia se encontró sin saber como responderle. Despegaba los labios y los volvía a cerrar.

Su cerebro trataba de crear algo coherente y sagaz para contrarrestarlo pero la incomodidad y el hastiante bochorno que sentía consigo misma no le ayudaban a focalizarse.

Tampoco su proximidad. Era asfixiante.

-**Sí**, si, esa… nimiedad- Enfatizo de repente, con marcado desdén –No vuelvas a hacerlo-

Loki sonrió apenas y avanzo nuevamente sobre ella, por lo que Leia volvió a caminar hacia atrás unos pasos, encontrándose con el gélido del mármol de una pared rozándole la espalda.

-¿Y porque no debería?- Expreso él casi en un murmullo, en un tono socarrón que desencajo mas a Leia, cuyos nervios estaban ya crispados.

Él había elevado una mano depositándola sobre el muro para acorralarla aun mas, no contento con tenerla entre la espada (su mirada contundente) y la pared, inclinándose repentinamente hacia ella aun portando esa mueca bribona en los labios y ese brillo travieso en los ojos verdes que le aportaba un aire maligno y extrañamente tentador...

La vista de la pelirroja se disputaba entre la mirada y los labios, arriba y abajo, como una tortuosa indecisión del inconsciente…

-Porque me aburren esos _jueguitos_ de quinceañeros, Loki- Encontró finalmente su voz fuerte y clara, haciéndose a un lado pasó rápidamente por debajo de su brazo.

Pero no huyo. Claro que no.

Primero le dejaría en claro un par de puntos, además de recuperar su postura en el asunto.

Se cruzo de brazos sintiendo una leve pero determinante oleada de confianza renovada al ver que él ya no llevaba ninguna sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

-Somos dos personas adultas que solo tienen en común un asunto _legal_. Nada más-

Le vio elevar el ceño una vez mas, incluso esbozar una mueca. Pero podía notar que carecía de la hilaridad anterior.

¿Le había sorprendido su respuesta?

Incluso creyó por un momento atisbar como aquel centelleo placentero moría en sus ojos.

Comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia ella.

-Lo se. Claro que lo se. La que no parece tenerlo en claro eres _tú_, que te perturbas con un simple _susurro_ y una _palabra_-

Bueno, aquello simplemente la dejaba en la misma situación bochornosa que antes.

_Maldito Loki_.

Sin embargo, alzo decididamente una de sus cejas formulando la mayor incredulidad posible, llamándose al auto-control.

Le soltó un ruidito despectivo y retomo su andar, controlando que sus pies no comenzaran a huir como antes.

Detestaba que fuera así. Detestaba el hecho de tener finalmente la balanza de su lado, cuando él abría la boca y se lo desbarataba en la cara, haciendo que nuevamente su rostro comenzara a tomar temperatura ante su estupidez.

Podía oírlo caminar detrás suyo.

Esto debía terminar de una buena vez, antes de que él volviese a soltar algún comentario que terminara por hundirla en el pozo de la vergüenza que ella misma se había echo.

Giro sobre sus talones de golpe para enfrentarlo una ultima vez y zanjar el asunto, pero lo siguiente que supo es que sus cuerpos colisionaron y cayeron.

Cayó sobre él, oyendo algo así como un graznido ante el golpe.

El pobre había quedado tumbado y ella cómodamente amortiguada por su figura maltratada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Se disculpo mortificada al ver como su expresión se contraía.

Se retiro velozmente de él y le ayudo con extremo cuidado a sentarse, aferrándole por la espalda y haciendo se soporte al tomar su mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien, te has hecho daño?- Llevo inmediatamente la otra mano que no sostenía su espalda hacia el abdomen, y agradeció a sus adentros que no llevara el 'armatoste' encima. De esta forma podría chequear si el vendaje estaba en orden con solo levantarle la camisa nueva.

-No- Aseguro él, si bien aun con el rostro encogido –estoy bien. Levántame quieres-

Ella le ayudo, aferrando su mano y aun sosteniéndole de atrás, a ponerse en pie.

-Déjame ver- Musito soltándole la mano una vez que él estuvo firme, pero sin quitar la que sostenía su cintura, y levanto su camisa hasta la mitad para observar el vendaje.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo aquí?- Murmuro Loki incomodo y molesto ante las muchas miradas de curiosos que circulaban en el _Shopping_.

-Sostén aquí- Le indico ignorando su queja, señalando la camisa. Él hizo como le pedía, pese a su hastío.

Deslizo entonces la palma sobre el vendaje, tras comprobar que seguía inmaculado, para comprobar si había sufrido algún tipo de daño en la herida.

-Dime, ¿sientes algún dolor?- Inquirió alzando el rostro tras presionar el índice y el medio sobre la parte baja del vendaje.

Él negó.

Arrastro los dedos mas arriba, al centro, y volvió a presionar.

-¿Y aquí?-

Loki volvió a menear negativamente el rostro, pero ella vio claramente como su nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Leia quito la mano y rodó los ojos.

-Loki debes decirme si sientes que la caída te hizo algún daño sobre tu _ya_ dañado cuerpo ¿entiendes?, de otro modo solo te perj-

-Lo tengo en claro, mujer- Le cortó él soltando un fastidiado suspiro, acomodándose la camisa. –Te dije que me encuentro perfectamente. Solo procura no caérteme encima de nuevo, y estaré mejor- le espeto y retomo el andar, aunque tan solo dando algunas pisadas antes de tambalearse.

Por fortuna ella fue rápida y estaba detrás suyo antes de que volviera a besar el piso.

-Déjate de hacer el _superhéroe_ y comportarte razonablemente quieres-

No pudo evitar la reprimenda, realmente estaba agotada de su actitud para nada cooperativa.

Loki le echo una mirada curiosa que no supo encasillar.

-_Dios_ en todo caso me sentaría mejor- Corrigió él con una naturalidad que le hizo voltear y mirarle incrédulamente.

Decidió ignorar aquella gratuita demostración de su vasto ego y retomo el camino tomándole por la cintura esta vez, y no pensaba soltarle aunque hiciera una rabieta.

-Espera- Hablo él nuevamente, ella comenzó a juntar fuerzas para la pelea vaticinada.

En lugar de eso, Loki le sorprendió una vez mas con una de sus actitudes imprevistas al sentir el calor de su brazo pasando por detrás de sus hombros, aferrándole.

Experimento una vez mas como el _condenado_ sofoco trepaba desde su cuello. Se dio una patada mental y se obligo a calmarse.

-No quiero que me _lleves_ como a un-

-¿Anciano?- Apostillo ella, serenándose al oír su explicación, e incluso permitiéndose burlarle.

Él le hecho un vistazo mientras retomaban el andar entre los demás.

-Iba a decir 'invalido', pero tienes mi punto-

Leia puso los ojos en blanco y ladeo el rostro hacia el lado opuesto para que él no notara que estaba sofrenando una carcajada. Aun así, una sonrisa broto en sus labios.

Sonrisa que él atisbo y, sin quererlo, se propago a los suyos también.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, mirando aquí y allá los locales que se les ofrecían con luces de colores y carteles vistosos, esquivando personas aparentemente "con mucha prisa" que se los llevaban por encima sin si quiera mirarlos. Loki debía tomar todo lo que poseía de fuerzas para sostener la calma y no salir impartiendo rayos fulminantes a diestra y siniestra entre todos los mortales imberbes del maldito lugar.

Al menos, sopeso, hubo un cambio bueno; la ropa mortal que llevaba puesta era mucho mas cómoda y ligera que su traje Asgardiano, sin importar cuanto lo atesorara.

Súbitamente cayó en cuenta de que ella no traía su traje.

-MI TRAJE- Exclamo deteniéndose en seco, y si no fuera por el agarre que él tenía en su hombro ella se hubiera tropezado.

-Esta en el guardarropas ¿lo olvidaste?-

-¡¿Cómo que en el 'guardarropas'?!- Exclamo mas aterrorizado que antes. Leia debió sofrenar una risotada ante su expresión de pánico-furioso.

Rodó los ojos.

-Si, en el guardarropa que la cajera del local nos indico. No pensaste que cargaría con el paquete por todo el Shopping-

Intento reanudar la caminata, pero ante la insistencia de él soltó un cansino suspiro.

-Recuperaremos tu horri… –Loki le echo una mirada de advertencia –es decir, tu _elegante_ traje al salir, no te preocupes- Le tironeo por la cintura y él comenzó a caminar reticentemente.

Echaba miradas hacia atrás de tanto en tanto.

-¿Y que si no nos lo quieren devolver? Te lo advierto mujer…-

-¿Por que no querrían devolvérnoslo? por amor de Dios, Loki. Estoy segura que ya deben estar _ansiosos_ por quitarse de encima aquel…-

Loki le do un toque poco amistoso con su hombro, y ella decidió dejar el asunto allí, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Caminaron un tanto mas cuando repentinamente lo que era indiscutiblemente aroma a carne asada se topo en la nariz de Loki, acariciándole los sentidos.

Su estomago reacciono al instante y crujió desesperado.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo buscando con la vista el sitio de donde provenía el delicioso olor.

Entonces noto que se encontraban frente a lo que parecía ser un patio de comidas, con muchos locales ruidosos de gente y mesas frente a ellos apabulladas con personas disfrutando mientras se llevaban comida a los labios.

En ese momento los sonidos de cuchillos y tenedores sobre platos se intensificaron en sus oídos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también- Leia chequeo su reloj pulsera, asombrándose por la hora. –Y no es para menos, son las dos de la tarde. Vamos a buscar un lugar donde almorzar- Tironeo de Loki una vez mas, que se había detenido en seco en la entrada, y avanzaron.

Loki maldijo sus traidores labios, pese a su pobre estomago. El lugar estaba atestado de humanos que pululaban de aquí allá buscando mesas, cargando bandejas con aquellas 'comidas rápidas' de las que él no tenía noción pero que no se le hacían apetecibles en sus cajitas y envolturas. La gente gritaba y señalaba lugares, algunos ya sentados hacían señas a otros.

-Iremos allí- Señalo Leia un lugar que tenia una gran 'M' amarilla iluminada en el frente.

-¿_Mcdonalds_?- Replico Loki no muy convencido. De allí provenía gran parte de lo que la gente consumía a su alrededor, en cajas y envolturas dudosas.

-Si, se lo que piensas. No se supone que como cocinera que soy apruebe este tipo de lugares de comidas rápidas, pero para serte sincera son una delicia- Comento ella con una media sonrisa –Además, de vez en cuando hay que darse un pequeño _gusto_-

No, ella no tenia idea de lo que realmente pensaba.

Leia le indico una mesa cerca del centro para que la apartara y le esperara. Dijo que no podía sostenerlo y llevar la bandeja al mismo tiempo, pero Loki tenia una sospecha de que le había visto la expresión disconforme y prefirió mandarlo a sentar.

No le agradaba esperar, y menos solo allí en medio de todos esos mortales ruidosos, pero mucho menos le complacía hacer una fila.

Por lo que camino hacia la mesa esquivando otras, sintiéndose en un laberinto, y al llegar tomo asiento con cuidado. Hizo el ademán de correr su capa, y al no palparla recordó que ya no la tenía puesta. Suspiro y echo un vistazo hacia delante. Podía ver a Leia desde aquí, haciendo esa tediosa y apretada fila.

Suspiro otra vez. Una de sus manos viajo hacia su mandíbula y la otra tamborileaba sobre la mesa de plástico.

Malditos lugares terrestres.

Su vista paso por todo el salón, deteniéndose con el ceño fruncido en varias de las mesas donde la gente comía y hablaba con la boca llena, o reía guturalmente. Odiaba lo bulliciosos que resultaban ser los humanos.

Noto entonces que el techo era abovedado en cristal, y el día estaba claro y soleado.

Miro a través de las nubes que se arremolinaban aquí y allá, y se pregunto entonces que estarían haciendo los suyos en Asgard.

_¿Debo recodarte que no eres Asgardiano, sino un Jotun?_ Siseó desde el fondo de su cabeza la voz fría.

Ciertamente así era. El trago amargo se hizo menos difícil de digerir cuando un pensamiento le asalto; en este momento, a esta misma hora, su _querido_ hermano Thor, y su 'padre' Odín se encontrarían barriendo los Reinos aledaños junto a las tropas en su búsqueda.

Seguramente estaban desesperados. Enfurecidos. Frustrados.

Una placentera sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

Incluso podía verlos en _Jotunheim_, intentando obtener algún tipo de información de Laufey…

_Tu verdadero padre._

La sonrisa volvió a ser una fina línea sin gracia.

"_Eso no importa. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que deben estar arrancándose las cabezas por mi causa" _se dijo tras un segundo pensamiento.

No tenían idea de que se encontraba _de nuevo _ en La Tierra, y mucho menos podían saber que quién le auspicio de transporte se había tratado, nada mas ni nada menos, que _el hijo prodigo y adorado_ del Padre del Todo.

Claro que sin consentirlo, pero ellos no conocían ese_ pequeño _detalle_…_

Mientras se echaba hacia el respaldo de la silla se pregunto cuanto habían tardado en darse cuanta que a quien Thor y los guardias escoltaron aquel día se trataba de un _insecto_ transformado con su apariencia.

Una pequeña carcajada escapo sus labios.

Odín se habría vuelto loco de rabia al descubrir que _su bastardo_ no estaba allí presente, si no que le había engañado en su propia cara.

Oh, casi podía verlo como si hubiera estado allí; despotricando a diestra y siniestra contra todo el que se le cruzase enfrente, alzando su puño y lanzando rayos sobre las cabezas de su inútil Guardia Real.

Thor incluido.

Aquello en particular le genero un cosquilleo placentero en el pecho. Algo que asociaba fácilmente a la felicidad.

Dicha pura.

Thor, su _amado _hermano, recibiendo su merecido.

Los parpados se le cerraron al imaginarlo; todos presentes en el gran salón ceremonial (donde alguna vez su hermano había sido _injustamente_ celebrado como "El sucesor al trono de Odín"), su sequito de _fans_ que se hacían llamar 'guerreros', los pobladores de Asgard, los guardias que siempre le habían _idolatrado_ durante todo su crecimiento, su padre Odín quien siempre le prefirió por sobre _todo_ _y_ _todos_, y su madre Frigga.

_**Su**__ madre. Así es._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y pudo sentir como la amargura le quemaba en la garganta, espesa y caliente.

Su madre. No la _suya_. La madre de Thor.

Ni siquiera eso le había quedado.

Su _verdadera_ madre yacía bajo el helado territorio de quienes en verdad eran los suyos, los _Jotun_.

Ni siquiera había podido conocerla.

Aunque siendo franco, no le importaba.

No puede importarte alguien al que nunca conociste.

A unas mesas de distancia su mirada presencio una escena que le envolvió en una cálida nostalgia.

Una mujer de mediana edad, madre, alimentando a un niñito ansioso por recibir el próximo bocado que ella le llevaba a los pequeños labios de forma cariñosa, intima. El pequeño agitaba sus miembros en una silla alta para niños en anticipación a la comida que se avecinaba como el vuelo de un avión.

Sus ojos verdes eran ávidos y expectantes. Pero los de su madre, aquellos eran los que Loki observaba atentamente.

Su madre tenía la expresión de una mujer plenamente feliz. Sus ojos pardos acariciaban en silencio y familiaridad al pequeño a su lado. Había tanto _amor_ en aquella mirada que por un momento percibió _celos_ borbotando en su interior hacia el pequeño. La melancolía se abría paso en él peligrosamente.

Alguna vez, en algún lugar, alguien le había mirado _así _a él también.

Quizás fuese obra de su perversa mente, pero no pudo evitar la comparación con su propia infancia. Aunque allí faltaba _alguien_.

Como si le hubiese invocado, otro niño, un poco mayor, apareció al lado de la silla alta y se trepo a la siguiente. Alzo una manecita y, estirándose en la mesa, comenzó a hurgar en el plato de su hermano.

Su madre le aparto la mano y por el ceño fruncido que cambio su expresión, Loki supo que le estaba murmurando una represalia.

El niño rubio se dejo caer en el asiento, ceñudo, y se cruzo de brazos (cuanto pudo, dado que sus extremidades eran cortas a su edad).

El mas pequeño no parecía prestar importancia a su alrededor, mas que a los juegos de su madre.

Así como él había disfrutado alguna vez, en algún lugar muy lejos de aquel patio de comidas donde se encontraba.

Un lugar que ahora le era _prohibido_, aun siendo un Dios. Prohibido como si no lo conociera desde su más tierna infancia, como si no hubiese memorizado cada recoveco, cada habitación que debía y _no_ conocer.

Asgard, el que fue su_ hogar_, se había convertido, para él exclusivamente, en una prisión.

Solo tenia libre acceso a los calabozos, como el criminal que era para todos ellos.

A eso le habían reducido.

_A eso te ha reducido Thor _siseó la voz_._ Podía sentir su rostro tensarse, sus ojos entrecerrándose. Una cólera fría le recorría la columna vertebral, puesto que así era, todas sus desgracias lo tenían a él como protagonista.

Sonrió sin ganas ante la ironía. Incluso en eso, en sus _propias_ desgracias, Thor era protagonista.

-¿Esta ocupado este asiento?- Dijo súbitamente una mujer joven, sonriéndole coquetamente, llevando una bandeja.

Loki le echo una mirada apreciativa. No estaba mal, de hecho. Y traía comida. Aunque claro, en efecto _sí_ estaba ocupado aquel asiento frente a él que la joven morena señalaba. No aun, pero lo estaría.

Se disponía a contestar cuando alguien lo hizo por él.

-Si- Dijo Leia, apareciendo detrás de la mujer con una bandeja tan cargada que parecía que llevaba comida para cinco y no solo ellos dos.

A Loki le gruño el estomago complacido.

La morena giro para ver a Leia, luego volvió la mirada hacia Loki, quien asintió con el rostro. Entonces, y solo entonces, dio media vuelta por donde había venido, latigando su largo y lacio cabello en retirada, perdiéndose el ceño en alto con que le despidió Leia.

La pelirroja dejo la bandeja con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa y tomo asiento en el único lugar que había en la mesa de dos.

-Sabes, debería abandonarte aquí en el Shopping- Comenzó a decir Leia mientras le entregaba cajitas y envolturas -Es decir, con solo dejarte solo veinte minutos ya has conseguido quien te traiga de comer, así que me imagino que si te dejo _completamente_ te adoptarían en un santiamén, ¿no crees?-

Loki dejo de desenvolver ansiosamente algo con forma circular y tentadoramente calido que Leia le había pasado para observarle. Ella no le devolvía ningún vistazo, si no que estaba desenvolviendo lo suyo. O eso parecía. Pero él noto que hacia un gran esfuerzo para no alzar la vista.

Una esquina de su boca se elevo.

-Yo creo que estas _celosa_- Le soltó, sabiendo que con eso conseguiría que le mirase.

Y sonrió aun mas cuando ella alzo el rostro abruptamente y dejo lo que hacia.

Ella manejo una expresión irónica volviendo a tomar su hamburguesa al sentir un rubor amenazando su rostro, y le dio un mordisco rápido.

-Por favor. Me harían un favor, de hecho- Comento a medio tragar, mientras manoteaba su vaso de gaseosa.

Loki dejo el asunto allí al sentir una protesta más de su barriga, aunque aun con la expresión autosuficiente que ella tanto detestaba. Tomo su 'hamburguesa', como decía el papel, y la observo atentamente. La expresión se le había borrado del rostro.

-¿Piensas mirarla todo el día o comértela?- Hablo Leia, de repente burlona.

-No estoy muy seguro de estos… alimentos- Replico él sin apartar la vista de la tapa de pan que había separado. El olor era delicioso, una verdadera invitación a la degustación. Pero la carne lucia bastante grasosa.

-Oh, por favor Loki, ¿vas a decirme que nunca has comido una hamburguesa de estos lugares?-

Ante el silencio que siguió, Leia casi escupió su bebida.

-Oh. ¿De verdad…?- Inquirió con ambas cejas en alto, su bebida a medio camino de la mesa.

Loki lucia algo incomodo, aunque como siempre restándole importancia.

-Nunca me ha gustado la 'comida rápida'- Dijo a modo de "explicación", tomando su bebida y echándole una mirada antes de llevarse la pajita a los labios.

Al menos la bebida estaba en buen estado. Era burbujeante y dulce.

-Porque nunca has probado una hamburguesa de aquí. Pruébala-

-¿Qué me has pedido de tomar?-

-Coca. Que, ¿vas a decirme que jamás has tomado una?- Apostillo ella, comiendo algo cortado en finas tiras de color amarillo que despedían también un aroma prometedor.

-Claro que he...- Su vista se desvió hacia la caja roja en su lado de la mesa que contenía lo que ella comía. Tomo una, era blanda al tacto. Observo que ella la mojaba en un condimento rojo que le había puesto antes a su hamburguesa. Estiro la mano para ponerle también, pero ella le bloqueo el paso.

-¡Ey! Ponle tu propio condimento, te he traído _ketchup_ a ti también- Se quejo y le señalo algunos sobrecitos de su lado.

Loki observo donde ella le apuntó con la vista y tomó uno de los sobrecitos de plástico. Intento abrirlo pero no había caso, sus dedos se resbalaban.

Leia rodó los ojos y le hizo señas de que se lo entregara.

-Puedo… hacerlo- Mascullo él negando con el rostro, sin alzar la vista de su tarea. Un sobrecito de condimento no iba a ganarle al Dios de…

Las carcajadas de Leia fueron instantáneas cuando el envoltorio de abrió al fin… sobre su rostro.

El contenido había saltado por todas partes; en sus manos, mesa, y rostro.

-A prueba de niños ¿eh?- Bromeo ella entre risas, enjuagándose una lagrima en el borde su ojo derecho.

Le paso una servilleta a Loki, y éste se la arranco de la mano, ceñudo.

-Estaba fallado- Musito mientras se quitaba las manchas coloradas de la mejilla. Miraba hacia los lados, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, por fortuna.

Se limpio las manos y la mesa con otras servilletas que ella le dio.

Leia acerco una mano de repente a su rostro, y él se hizo atrás en un acto reflejo.

-Tienes… - Murmuro, acercando su índice hacia el costado izquierdo de sus labios, y él le dejo hacer. Sintió como la punta de su dedo rozaba su piel. Al parecer le había quedado una mancha de condimento.

Le vio lamerse el dedo para limpiarlo.

Aparto la vista de su rostro rápidamente y observo otro envoltorio de aquel condimento rojo, y dudo. No quería que le ocurriera el mismo desastre.

Cuando se dijo que seguramente el anterior estaba _fallado_, como le había asegurado a ella, y lo tomo de la mesa para abrirlo, Leia estiro su mano.

-Déjamelo a mí. Tengo un método efectivo para esto- Le asevero, urgiéndole para que se lo entregase. Él le miro dubitativo un segundo, pero una imagen de Leia salpicada de rojo y el eco de su propia risa en sus oídos fue el incentivo perfecto para dejar que ella se encargara.

Seria su pequeña venganza.

Sus ojos miraron en creciente desilusión cuando ella se llevo a los labios una esquina del sobre y los rasgo con los dientes, abriéndolo perfectamente.

Se lo entrego esbozando aquella sonrisa burlona que él detestaba.

-Claro, el tuyo _no_ estaba fallado- Dijo él tomando el sobre abierto y poniendo el condimento sobre la carne de su hamburguesa, aun sin probar.

Leia suspiro, volviendo a su propia comida.

-Deberías ponerle papas dentro. Sabe mucho mejor- Comento cuando él estaba a punto de llevarse finalmente un bocado de su hamburguesa al paladar.

-¿Papas dentro?- Replico Loki, su boca volviéndose a cerrar antes de morder. Ella asintió.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo como ella le propuso. Después de todo, ella era la 'experta' en comidas.

Sus sentidos se dieron un verdadero festín al primer bocado. El sabor de la carne, el pan esponjoso, las 'papas fritas' dentro, y el condimento… todo junto resultaba ser magnifico.

Ella dejo escapar una risita al verlo cerrar los ojos mientras masticaba, y él los abrió de golpe.

Intento serenarse y comer como si aquello no fuera lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo.

-Delicioso, lo se- Acoto Leia, dándole un ultimo mordisco a su propia comida. Él ofreció un breve asentimiento, tomando otra suculenta de aquellas 'hamburguesas'.

Quizás después de todo no era terrible pasar un rato en aquel patio de comidas disfrutando (íntimamente) de una deliciosa 'comida rápida'…

Loki se había permitido relajarse mientras saboreaba su segunda hamburguesa, rellenándola de 'papas' como Leia le había indicado. Una gran idea, debía admitir.

Después de todo, se dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de gaseosa, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Las cosas solo podían mejorar.

O ponerse del todo peor; su cuerpo se irguió recto en la silla y la gaseosa se le atraganto a medio camino en su garganta ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

"_Demonios. No puede ser"_

-¿Qué sucede?- Llamo la voz de Leia entre el zumbido creciente que se originaba en sus oídos, podía sentir su propio pulso retumbando en su frente.

Leia supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal con él; la vena en su cuello se había hinchado y la de su frente latía con furia bajo su pálida piel, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraban afiladamente y no paso desapercibido ante su escrutinio cierto _terror _detectado. En cualquier momento empezaría a sudar, lo podía dilucidar por el brillo repentinamente enfermizo en su piel.

Por un momento temió que toda esa _comida_ _chatarra_ que le había hecho consumir le fuera a dinamitar el estomago, pero lo descarto al seguir la dirección en que apuntaba su mirada; Loki había divisado _algo_. O _alguien_.

-Me siento un poco… mareado- Musito mientras se ponía en pie, intentando recomponerse del shock que sabia era visible en su aspecto. Carraspeo, se paso una mano (temblorosa) por el pelo casualmente, tomo un respiro, y recién entonces se atrevió a mirarla.

Leia noto su intento por serenarse. Algo andaba definitivamente _muy_ mal.

-Loki…- Comenzó a decirle, pero fue cortada al instante cuando él dio dos pasos rápidos y estuvo a su lado, para tomarle la mano y comenzar a caminar apresurado. -¿A dónde vamos?- Apenas tuvo tiempo de manotear su cartera, bolsas y abrigo que había colgado en el respaldo de su asiento, todo apretado en un brazo contra su pecho.

-Al baño, siento deseos de vomitar- Pudo murmurarle él brevemente, mientras echaba vistazos hacia el costado derecho, donde había visto la inequívoca figura _ridículamente _moldeada de Steve Rogers, con aquella chaqueta vieja y desteñida que le había visto puesta la ultima vez, y eso hacia un año atrás. Era él, lo sabia. Había notado primero su anticuado cabello dorado entrar en el patio, parecía buscar algo con la mirada.

_¿Seria a él?_

¿Acaso sabrían los 'Vengadores' de su presencia en La Tierra?

No, no podía ser así, porque de serlo SHIELD estaría encima de él en un parpadeo.

"_Malditos metiches inservibles"._

-Que… alentador- Dijo Leia en un tono cargado de vacilación. Al parecer sus habilidades en la actuación estaban algo roídas si ella no le creía.

Se aclaro la garganta sin aminorar el paso, e intento con mayor seguridad.

-Ya lo creo. Esa 'comida rápida' lo único de rápido que parece tener es la _intoxicación_ que me ha provocado-

Le echo una mirada ceñuda para subrayar sus palabras, y noto que el rostro de ella adquiría una nota mas relajada.

La vio encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia el frente, tratando de dilucidar donde él estaba dirigiéndolos quizás.

-Debe ser por ser tu primera vez- Comento entonces.

Por supuesto que no le creía. Algo mas ocurría, lo presentía, y por más que él tratase de convencerla, ella no podía quitarse la tensión que rumiaba en su pecho cada vez con mayor potencia. No obstante por ahora, lo dejaría hacer. Lo primero era saber donde demonios pensaba ir. Suspiro y continuo;

–Ahora ¿quieres decirme donde demonios estas llevándome? No tienes idea donde se encuentra el baño, y casualmente yo _si_. Y es por allí- Él giro justamente en el momento en que ella le tironeaba hacia la derecha, señalándole el camino. El camino que conducía hacia _'Capitán America'_…

-NO- Exclamo él deteniéndose de sopetón, tironeándola hacia su lado.

-Muy bien, vas a decirme en este instante QUE esta sucediendo. O no avanzare un paso más- Leia se planto firme sobre sus pies, zafándose de su mano y cruzándose de brazos cuanto pudo dado lo que llevaba encima.

Loki le lanzo una mirada cargada de furia asomando en los ojos esmeralda, aquel círculo amarillo relampagueante formándose en el borde de sus pupilas.

Pero ella no cedería. No podía pasar por alto esto, tenia que saber.

_Maldita mujer_. Debía inventar algo y rápido, porque podía ver en su postura testaruda que no se movería sin algún tipo de 'explicación'.

Leia noto como aquel brillo amenazador se extinguía, al momento que él soltaba un suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero sigue avanzando. Te contare mientras nos alejamos…- Volvió a tomarle de la mano y retomo el paso ligero tras divisar a Rogers tomando asiento en una de las mesas casi en la entrada, bastante mas lejos de ellos.

-¿Nos alejamos? ¿De quien?- Leia avanzaba con él, sintiendo el latido estresante en su pecho crecer y volverse mas denso.

-De… alguien que…- La mirada de Loki buscaba con la vista un local donde poder ocultarse de la presencia del _intruso_, mientras pensaba que decirle a la mujer que llevaba a rastras fuertemente de la mano. Los puntos cocidos en su abdomen comenzaban a dar pequeños tirones, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora. No podía permanecer en aquel patio de comidas. Debían irse.

Cayó en cuenta de que la única salida era, irónicamente, la entrada del comedor. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes, salir de ese condenado _Shopping_, y para eso debían pasar cerca del condenado 'Vengador'…

Soltó un bufido y se detuvo, su mente iba al ritmo de la locomotora de un tren en marcha.

Atisbo por el rabillo del ojo que Leia le observaba esperando la continuación de lo que pretendía ser una explicación, su ceño se pronunciaba cada vez más.

-Alguien a quien le debo dinero- Dijo avanzando nuevamente al ver un grupo de personas que se aproximaban a la salida-entrada. Si lograban mezclarse con ellos podrían salir desapercibidos…

Leia despego los labios, y los volvió a cerrar, varias preguntas agrupándose en su mente ante la respuesta. Ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse decirle rotundamente -¿Cuánto?-

-Mucho- Musito él con la misma simpleza, y al verlo agazaparse entre un grupo de personas siempre mirando hacia su lado derecho cautelosamente, ella imito su actuar.

Su mirada intento seguir la de él, y sus pisadas de detuvieron de golpe…

-¡¿Le debes dinero a STEVE ROGERS?!-

* * *

**_Y aca nos quedamos_ :p _solo de mala que soy JAJA. quiero que se queden con la duda existencial (?) de cómo es posible que Leia lo conozca y por que. _**

**_Ademas queria subir cap ya!._**

**_espero sus adorables reviews...? ojalá si._**

**_Nat._**


End file.
